Sacrifice
by Red Caerdin
Summary: The Darkness Flame envelopes his mind... driving him slowly in the never ending circle of despair and lost hope... Until one day... he snaps. Hiei tries to commit suicide. Botan saves him, but at what price? Pairings inside HB mainly. Some OOC, sorry!
1. Chapter 1: Flames

FieryIceKitsune: Hey, here's my new ficcy. It's a Botan/Hiei thing so enjoy. Also, I intend to have other pairings: Yukina/Touya and Kurama/Shizuru. I believe Yusuke/Keiko is a no brainer.

Hiei: People don't need brains to know that? How... intriguing...

FIK: (knocks him out) (thinks) (draws squiggles and hearts on face) that's better.

&&

,'

T.T



V

v

* * *

'_No…_

_No… Not again…_

_The fool, what is he thinking?_

_I must stop him… If I don't…_

_NO!! I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND!!_'

Botan raced perilously through turbulent skies, tears blurring her vision. Racing… she was racing against everything: time, fate and even herself: Death. She could feel his soul crying in anguish, trying to release itself from its physical bond, from the pain tormenting him. If she got there too late… he would die.

Howling inside herself, she urged her oar to go faster. Winds ripped past her face, ripping at her hair and jamming into her eyes. Her pink kimono whipped around her, tearing on thorny tree branches, but this did little to slow her. She must get there before it was too late, if she didn't… She couldn't think about the consequences.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback…**

"BOTAN!! IN HERE NOW!! EMERGENCY!!!"

Botan raced into Koenma's office two seconds later, worry plastered on her face, her oar thumping to the ground where she had dropped it. Breathing hard, she bowed hastily, noticing a moment later that Koenma wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was scrutinizing the screen behind him, which showed…

"Koenma!! What is that!!??" She half screamed, terror riding like ice water in her veins.

He shot around, finally becoming aware of her presence.

"I need you to get down to Ningenkai now!! What you are seeing is Hiei's Darkness Flame; it is out of control!! If it keeps up much longer, it will destroy him!!"

Botan gasped, her lilac eyes widening to size of saucers. Koenma, noticing her hesitation, slammed his teenaged fist onto his desk.

"Damn it Botan, now is not the time for that!! I'm sending everyone else down there as soon as you get going! He could die Botan, _so get moving_!!"

Horror spurred her into action, adrenaline rushing through her. She moved like lightening out of Reikai, not caring for the people she shoved out of the way in her haste. Her only constant thought was the picture of flames enveloping the body of the icy-hearted koorime, his arm charred, Jagan and eyes blazing with pain and rage.

**End** **Flashback…**

* * *

She was almost there, the burning trees and smoldering smoke around her a definite sign. Coming upon a clearing, she nearly fell backwards, halting her oar forcefully in order to not soar into a pillar of black flames. Throwing it to the ground, she squinted into the hellhole of fire, trying to find Hiei amongst the swirling aura.

He kneeled not fifteen feet away, the only feature visible on his face being the Jagan, which was glowing a vivid yellow. She could see his once bandaged arm now flaring with the power of the Darkness Flame, his other hand clenching onto the arm just below the elbow.

"**Hiei**!!" She screamed, hoping her voice would reach him over the ferocity of the flames. For a moment he did nothing, but after a second, he wrenched his face around, his crimson eyes burning with shock and anger.

_'Leave me!!'_ He yelled at her telepathically.

Botan froze. '_Leave_ _you_?'

'_Yes, baka onna, get away from me!! Let me depart from this world without your abhorrent sorrow blemishing my defeat!!_'

'_NO!! I will not let you die, Hiei!! Please, stop this madness!!'_

_'Why should I? I have no reason to be part of this world any longer! My debts are paid and I have no standing with the Reikai Tentai, so why waste my powers living in this wretched humanity!?!' _He shot back, twisting his smoldering body away from her.

Botan could feel his soul weakening under the intense stress of the Flame. She had to stop this now, or he would surely perish.

_'What about Yukina? Do you not owe her the truth? Or will she die never knowing her brother?! Hiei, you are more than a part of the Tentai: you are our friend!! We care for you, does that mean nothing!?!'_

_'No… I do not have friends, nor do I need them! Yukina does not need the shame of knowing a creature like me is of her blood. She will be happier without the truth...'_

_'That's not true, Hiei!! Yukina loves her brother; she loves you!! She does not care for your past, as long as you are alive and well! She will die slowly each day without knowing her brother. She will be in pain everyday until she dies! Do you want her to suffer like that!? I cannot let you put her into such pain… put all of us into such pain!! Please, Hiei-sama, consider this, will you let your baby sister suffer??'_

Silence endured for a few moments, Botan clenching her hands tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks, the fire heating her face. Hiei's form twitched, his Jagan dimming for a second as her words sunk into his unstable thoughts. A small sigh came from him, his eyes softening ever so slightly as he looked at her, crimson eyes piercing her amethyst pools.

'_Why do you try so hard to save me? I have brought you naught but misery since the beginning. You should hate me, but instead I see none of this within your soul. Your words confuse me, but they are true. I shall die knowing that there was one person still pure of heart. Ja ne, onna.'_

"**NOOO**!!!!!" Botan screamed, watching as Hiei's eyes closed with defeat, his body going limp as the blaze began engulfing his form.

"PLEASE, DON'T GO HIEI!! WE CARE ABOUT YOU… I-I CARE ABOUT YOU!! DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!!!"

Sinking to her knees, she wailed forcefully, her body convulsing with passion and despair. She chocked on the tears, covering her ears as the snapping and hissing of flames drew near to her grief-stricken body.

"No…" She whispered, hugging herself as if her own soul was departing.

'_Girl…'_

Botan sobbed quietly, allowing her desolation take her into the back of her mind.

'_Girl… Do you wish my master not to die?'_

_'W-What? Who are y-you?'_

_'I am the Jagan, second keeper of the Forbidden Child's soul. Would you do anything to let my master live?'_

_'I'd die to see that he lived… So that the others don't have to live in torment over his demise…'_

_'Very well, I can see to it that he lives, but it comes at a dear price, young one.'_

Botan shivered despite the heat of the inferno at her back.

'_Anything…'_

_'... As you wish…' _

A retching force sprung Botan to her knees, pulling her into the firestorm. She cried out in fear, but no harm came to her as she was pulled closer to the still body of Hiei. Upon reaching him, a light enveloped them, thrusting the black dragon back into Hiei's arm. He convulsed, but no sound escaped his ashen lips, his face pallid with the imminent death of his body. Being the Grim Reaper, she saw all the signs of a deceased being, but was silenced by the sudden humming surrounding them. She yelled as the force moved inside her chest, an invisible cold hand gripping her heart. Somewhere in the distant forest, she could hear the shouts of the other members of the Tentai, but it was too late to turn back from her promise.

As if someone had ripped out her soul, she was lifted into the air, shaking with the effort not to faint from the hellish torture within her. Minutes past, and finally she felt a ghostly soul pass by her face, cooling her hot cheeks as it moved pass her and into the koorime below her. As the aching of her body became unbearable, she sensed her body be lowered from the air, gently being placed besides Hiei. With one last effort, she turned her head, and as blackness overrode her vision, saw him gulp in a breath of air as life was restored to him, and then... nothing.

* * *

Air rushed into his lungs, making him shoot up in alarm. His heart beat rapidly, showing no signs that he had been dead minutes before.

'_What the hell…'_

"Hiei!!"

His head shot up, watching guardedly as Kurama, Yusuke and Shizuru emerged from the, literally, roasting forest around him. Kurama and Yusuke's faces looked relieved upon seeing him alive, but clouded when they reached him.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking Hiei!!?" Yusuke roared; his face was lit with both worry and anger. Hiei ignored him, noticing that Kurama and Shizuru were both staring at him.

"**What**?" He spat at them.

Kurama approached slowly, Shizuru biting her lip uncharacteristically.

"Hiei, what happened?"

"I tried to die, that's what happened fox." Hiei snorted. "Though it appears it didn't work, now did it?"

Kurama nodded, but his eyes weren't on him.

"I didn't mean you Hiei; we all know what you were attempting minutes ago. I meant… what happened to Botan?"

"The onna? She wasn't-" He stopped, his face paling slightly as he remembered something. Botan **_had_** been here, before they had showed up. He recalled his conversation with her, the tears streaming down her face, amethyst eyes glowing with sorrow as she yelled at him when he finally let go of the Dragon. Then… nothing. He just… woke up.

"She was here. That foolish onna tried to stop me." He murmured.

"And succeeded apparently." Shizuru said softly, coming around to his other side. Following her gaze, Hiei looked besides him.

Botan lay besides him, unconscious, but alive. Her clothes were burnt and torn to shreds, her azure tresses in complete disarray. Cheeks, sticky with previous tears, were pale with exhaustion, her form limp and spirit nearly vanished. It was the expression on her face that shocked him the most: relief and acceptance.

"Do you remember what happened, Hiei?" Kurama asked, gently brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Lie." (No) He said, but before he could say anything else, his Jagan began to glow a dark blue, without him telling it to do anything. Inside everyone's head, an image played, beginning with the arrival of Botan, fast forwarding to the conversation she held with his Jagan, then ending with her lowering to the ground as he breathed once again. Shock held the four beings where they were, three pairs of eyes turning to the thunderstruck koorime. Kurama's eyes burned with anger as he rounded on him, pulling him to his feet with a force uncommon to the gentle human side of the kitsune.

"Do you know what the hell you've done to her!?! Damn it all, Hiei, do you understand what happened when she did that!?!"

Hiei glared at the kitsune, but was brought up short when he Kurama growled at him with enough icy fury to stop an army of A-class demons in their tracks.

"No." Hiei muttered, a small amount of shame hanging in the word.

Kurama nearly snarled in irritation, his eyes now gleaming gold, red hair becoming streaked with silver as Youko became dominant in the human's spirit and mind.

"Hiei… let me explain this to you so that you realize what the heck she's done to save you. Your Jagan let her sacrifice herself to keep _you_ alive, so that _we_ wouldn't have to suffer because of _your_ death. The type of sacrifice that she made is completely different from an exchange of life, so that is why she is still among us. Instead, she gave up everything else. Are you getting what I am saying?"

Hiei nodded, his face darkening as realization began to dawn on him.

"So… What did she forego so that Hiei wouldn't die?" Yusuke asked hesitantly from behind them.

This did make Youko snarl, punching his fist into a nearby pine, knocking it to the ground. Shizuru gently touched his shoulder, calming him slightly.

"Her freedom… She gave up her humanity and her freedom Hiei. For you. All of that… _for you_. She is no longer mortal because of her sacrifice. She has bonded her soul to yours, making her yours and you hers. She will inherit some of your powers, as you will hers. Her life, her wish to become human, is gone. **_That_** is what she gave up for you Hiei… You two are now bonded for the rest of your lives."

Hiei stared at the now silent kitsune, a sinking feeling flooding inside of him. He turned to the sleeping Deity, a mutual amount of hesitation and admiration flashing briefly in his ruby tinted eyes. For the first time in his life, Hiei felt something other than gruff respect or annoyance for another person. This girl, this… woman, had done all that… for him? It didn't make sense, why would she do that?

He felt a hand lay on his shoulder, Yusuke's voice calling him from his thoughts.

"Hiei."

"What Urameshi?" He grumbled, his face holding a look of complete lost as he looked at Spirit Detective. Yusuke nearly jumped at the look, but felt that this was the only time that the stubborn fire koorime had let his feelings become visible, having had his barriers broken with the one act of friendship. His friend was confused, so he said what he hoped would help.

"Don't hate her for what she did; she didn't do it out of revenge. Damn, Hiei, try

to understand that she did it because she cared, because all she does is worry for everyone, but herself. _Please_, take care of her. She deserves something other than hatred for caring about you, don't you think?"

Hiei nodded, his arrogance completely vanished, leaving a broken, disorientated and rather _human_ looking demon in his place.

"Shizuru."

Shizuru looked up from where she was examining Botan, startled that Hiei had spoken to her.

"Yeah, Hiei-san?"

"Do you know where... where the onna lives?"

She nodded, standing. Hiei hesitated for a moment, and then delicately picked up the slumbering Reaper, shifting her physique gently until she rested comfortably in the crook his left arm; his other arm hid beneath his cloak, its burned form still hot from the extreme release of fire. He gazed down at her pale features emotionlessly for a moment and then nodded at Shizuru to show him the way.

* * *

As the two left, Yusuke strode over to where Kurama was resting against the burnt trunk of maple, his human side now back in control.

"What do you think, Kurama? I don't know how to react to all this. I mean, Botan and Hiei, _bonded?_ It's just a bit strange."

Kurama shifted his lean figure, his emerald eyes coming to meet Yusuke's cinnamon ones.

"I suppose that there are going to be many changes, especially concerning Hiei's outlook on emotions and attachment to others. As for Botan… I think she'll be the one to help him the most. You heard what she had yelled, yes?"

"Yeah… It was kind of fuzzy, but it sounded sorta like: _don't leave… I care… don't leave…_"

"Yes, that is what I heard. I believe that our cheerful assistant was harboring more than just respect and friendship for Hiei now that I think about it."

Yusuke kicked at a clump of ashes, his gaze turning towards the stormy skies. The clouds were twisting in shrouds of grays and violets, stretching out across the vast heavens. As a wind picked up, he spotted a hole forming, a ray of moonlight beaming through it. He would have bet that if he was with Hiei now, the beam of light would be descending down onto a sleeping beauty and a not-so-sure-of-himself-anymore koorime. With a smile, he jogged off after the departing Kurama.

As the clearing was deserted, a small shimmer gleamed in the dim light. Right where the pair had been lying laid a small jewel, black as night, but gleaming with a vivid shade blue deep in its core. It glittered innocently in the changing night, twilight's angry skies deepening its color to a midnight shade.

It was a single tear gem… Botan's.

**

* * *

**

**Vixen's G-Den**

FIK: So... whadya tink?? (big puppy eyes)

Hiei: (snorts)

FIK: You better hope that was just me hearing you practice your animal noises. (GLARE)

Hiei: (whimpers) (waits until she turns away) (Snorts)

FIK: (glare glare glare GLARE GLARE GLARE!!!!)

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

FieryIceKitsune: WHOA!!! (looks at all reviews) (sniff) Thanks all!! Don't worry, I have three chapters in the editing process now, so remember to look and see if I added every once in awile. Thanks bunches for the reviews, they were touching (hugs to heart) Oh... By the way, Kurama was mad, well... 'cause I wanted him to be for once. He gets too calm sometimes, ne?

Hiei: Yes, I agree.

FIK: What are you doing here? GET BACK IN THE FIC!!! (stuffs him into computer)

Disclaimer: Well, duh....

* * *

Shizuru drove silently, her amber eyes appearing to by concentrating on the road ahead, a unruffled calm hanging around her. In truth, she was stealing glances at the still passengers seated behind her, white hands griping the steering wheel much too firmly. She'd never witnessed something like this; the profound confusion infused into the forever-confident koorime, the coma-like state of the cheery spirit guide… the fury of the composed human embodiment of a kitsune thief turned good. As for Yusuke, that was truly a shock. To see Yusuke, renown as Urameshi, the punk-attitude, roughly courageous half demon, talk sense into a youkai several centuries older and many times less naïve was…. mind-boggling.

_'What had been so horrible for Hiei to do something like that?'_ She wondered, glimpsing back at the fire koorime once again. His face was contorted, not physically, but more as if his inner feelings were fighting against the steel enforced barriers that he had around himself. It was saddening really, to see such a formidable and controlled being such as him, to look so… lost, like a child even.

_'What's flowing inside that head of yours Hiei? Was life really so bad that you couldn't bear to stay in it any longer? What compelled you to attempt the near inconceivable?'_

Even though these questions lingered on the tip of her tongue, Shizuru held herself back, knowing that anything could set the demon off; being that the stability of his mind and spirit were so close to breaking. Instead, she settled for thinking about a certain red-headed classmate that had been on her mind a lot lately.

* * *

Her home was an apartment, on the top floor of a building in the quieter regions of the city; there was a park not a stone's throw away, just across the street. The building itself was older than the ones around it, rather compelling with its weathered structure and the blossoming vines creeping up its walls and onto open porches.

Shizuru felt for the spare key a top of the door, having seen Botan use it when she forgot her key a few weeks back. Finding it, she opened the door, holding it as Hiei walked in behind her, Botan clutched in his arm. Shutting it, she motioned for him to follow her, which he did passively. They treaded down a pale gold hallway, artworks of various landscapes adding to the warmth of the area. Coming to the end doorway, she strode briskly inside, turning the light on.

Everything inside spoke volumes: Botan. The walls were a clean shade of lavender, much like the lilacs and morning glories resting in small pots around the room. A sprawling bed sat against the right wall seven steps away, a window with blue curtains fluttering next to it. The covers were rich and darkly beautiful, cobalt inlaid with multiple black moons and red stars. A mahogany desk sat on the left wall, covered with paint brushes, pens and papers; a folder sitting here and there. Next to it sat a bookshelf, weighed down with multiple series of books, small figures made of glass and precious metals dancing among the volumes. A scapula was set in front of a door leading out to a porch, a small stool waiting to be sat upon sitting before it. More paintings littered the walls, photographs among them as well.

Hiei took all this in with one glance, stepping past Shizuru who had been watching him curiously. He walked over to the bed, and with practiced grace, settled Botan on top of the coverlet, allowing himself a moment to look intently at the sleeping deity.

So fragile… She seemed delicate enough that a winter breeze could up and blow her away. Her skin was creamy and lightly tanned, though her face was still pasty with exhaustion. Azure locks were splayed across the pillows, layers of cool colored tresses framing her elfin features. Long eyelashes curved in thin waves, a small nose set between hidden jewels of amethyst and just above a pair of pink, rose-petal lips. Her body was petite, thin with a dancer's strength and figure, though he knew that this dainty creature was capable of a great power… She had proved this today.

When he finally turned away, his face was shadowed, no exact emotion easily read upon it. Shizuru said nothing, allowing him to pass by into the foyer. For a moment, he stopped, crimson eyes glancing over his shoulders at the bronze haired woman.

"I'll take care of her, Hiei." She said, seeing a short expression of relief flicker in his eyes. He grunted, striding away stiffly down the hall and out of sight.

Shizuru shook her head, wondering at the curious actions of the small youkai. Turning, she went over to the deity, slipping her out of the ruined kimono, replacing it with her normal indigo sleeping garments. Once changed, she got a cloth from the bathroom across the hall, wetting it and grabbing a dry one as she left. She cleaned the dirt and ash from the girl's body, drying it thoroughly afterwards. Now freshly dressed and dirt free, Shizuru slipped Botan under the downy covers, tucking her in to keep her warm with the coming of a cold night. Flicking off the light, she shut the door, walking down to the kitchen that was adjoined to a roomy living area.

Hiei sat in the windowsill, face stony as he stared out at the quickly darkening sky. The only sign that he acknowledged her was a slight shifting of his shoulder before he resumed his silent brooding. A tired sigh escaped Shizuru's lips, wearily swiping at the frustrating bangs that constantly settled in her eyes.

"I've got to go, but she's all set and warm if you are wondering. If you guys need anything, you know where to find me."

She picked up her coat from where she'd left it, grasping the handle of the door. A slight frown crossed her face as she looked across to the stationary outline of the koorime.

"Hey, listen Hiei. Maybe it would be best if you were the one to tell her what happen instead of disappearing like you usually do. It's just that with what's happened, she might be a little… out of it and I don't think that anyone else could explain this to her without confusing her. I'm not a psychologist or anything, but I'm pretty good about what people are feeling after stuff, and I'm quite sure that the best thing for her to see when she wakes up-"

Shizuru opened the door, stepping slightly out into the walkway and just before shutting it she whispered confidently:

"- is you. Good night."

And shut the door softly, leaving a perplexed youkai shocked in his seat. For a moment, he didn't move, astonishment playing in his eyes like lightening across the sky. A short growl crept out from the beast within him, angered that a human would dare to assume that she could tell him what was best. But, somehow, deep in the back of his mind, they made sense. It was then that he realized that she was far more logical than he gave her credit for, much more than the baka brother she was related to.

* * *

It was when dawn first broke the silent gloom of Tokyo when Hiei awoke from his slumber. The sky steadily turned a smoky gray, tingeing with dull yellow short seconds later, followed eagerly with the first beams of orange. Auburn flirted with scarlet near the horizon, jades and plums smearing the edges of a tired space mist above them, as yellow's cousin, gold, made his way slowly into the center. Lights fused with darks, sprays of whites and grays playing at the darkest corners until they subdued the murky galactic smears of cobalt, filling the heavens with the crystal blue of night turning to daybreak.

As these play of colors combated in the early morning sky, the lone koorime lazily shifted back into consciousness, his mind cleared of the haunting images of a last minute dream. A shiver ran down his back unnoticed, his thoughts drifting to the dream. How strange; he'd never been so affected by a dream let alone brooded over one. It was a dream about yesterday, the day he had finally submitted to the evil call of failure hanging behind his shoulder, the call that had bothered him since the day that he'd found his sister…

She'd been tortured, mistreated by the likes of those that had brought so much pain and suffering into the world. He'd followed Yusuke and the dimwit, having discovered what Koenma had been hiding from him. Botan had been there, flying on her oar until they reached the complex. From there she'd disappeared, becoming a spirit again in order to enter the mansion unnoticed and be of assistance if needed. He hadn't joined the other two there, which he should of, but instead waited, watching what was happening with the Jagan from the outside. It was when they were fighting Toguro, that bastard man that possessed unlimited strengths, that he had made his move.

Two minutes later, he was in the control room, multiple slain guards lying in his wake. He'd witnessed the 'demise' of the S-class demon/human and to his relief, Yukina was safely standing with the two Tantai, healing Kuwabara actually. Intense rage had flown through him when he saw that… that… baka human touching _his_ sister. If it hadn't been for the appearance of Kurama, he probably would have killed the ningen on the spot. It was then that the situation hit him, like a cannonball rocketing into his gut. His sister was safe… but, _he_ was the reason why she was here, alone and without protection._ He'd_ left her; _he'd_ made her forget the truth;_ he_ was the one that abandoned her with the burden of their mother's shame and disregarded the lurking threat in the shadows. If he had been there… she would have never-

A hand touched his arm, soft and silky. He shifted his gaze, landing on the blue haired deity who'd appeared next to him. She had smiled sympathetically, sadness and a gentle understanding in those amethyst pools. A growl threatened to leave his throat, but he forced it down, pulling away as the trio walked up from the arena below…

His ears picked up movement, a steady growth in ki coming from another room. It was time… Botan was awakening.

* * *

(**Botan's mind**)

Darkness blinded her, smothering her with chilly black fingers and mind numbing bleakness. She choked on it, grasping where her throat was in extreme anxiety. Something was blanketing the airway, something like rough and calloused cotton spores. Reaching, she frantically struggled to find some way out of the terror ridden blackness, feeling frightened by the lack of light.

She brushed against something; a curtain... Sunlight!! Praying for salvation from the grip of nightmare's will, she threw all her strength into opening them.

As light pored in, she sighed, inhaling a deep breath in relief. She was alive...

* * *

(**Normal**)

Botan opened her eyes, blinking rapidly in the bright morning light, shivering despite the layers of covers twisted around her. She could still feel the chill from the nightmare lingering in the back of her consciousness, sending frigid waves of fear down her back. Yawning, she stretched, arching her back like a cat after napping in the sunshine. A prickling feeling tingled in her head, causing her to stop abruptly. Noises roared inside her mind, scenes flashing rapidly:

* * *

(**Botan's mind**)

Fire spun all around, burning, smoldering. A figure stood among it, the living coal to the hellish firestorm. She saw herself calling out to it, reaching outwards as it crumpled into a heap. Her own cry had her reeling backwards in disorientation, the piercing echo tearing at her copy's throat. Eyes widening, she witnessed her copy being pulled by an unknown force into the inferno, and then lifted as if hooked by an invisible line. Footsteps behind her warned her of the others approaching...

(**Normal**)

* * *

Rough hands shook her, flinging her back into reality forcefully. A sharp cry escaped her, her lavender pools flying open once more.

Crimson jewels stared down at her, searing her with a soul scouring glare. Botan gazed back, confusion holding her tongue. The figure from her dreams... it had been Hiei, but here he was now, still holding her somewhat ruthlessly by the shoulders. More memories played themselves out in the back of her consciousness, retelling what had gone on hours before.

"...H-Hiei...?"

A slight smirk crossed his lips momentarily before fading away.

"Do I have another name, onna?" He said sarcastically.

In an instant, Botan had flung herself upwards, wrapping her arms tightly around him, her face buried in his chest. Shudders racked her tired frame, hot tears sprinkling onto his black shirt as she sobbed unrestrainedly. Hiei, eyes wide as saucers and slightly red in the face, stared down at the trembling deity, not sure of what to do. Hesitantly, he touched her hair, and then began smoothing the wild tresses in gentle strokes, listening as her sobs became whimpers. After awhile, Botan slowly stopped her outburst of tears, breathing heavily as she relaxed into the chest she was cradled to. It was warm, almost hot, and gave off a heavily rich aroma of cinnamon and nameless spices. She could feel something stroking her head, nearly tender, but somewhat uncertain of their actions.

"Why, Hiei?" She murmured in a tone distraught and choked with tears.

Hiei stopped; he'd been staring out the window, lost in thought, but at her quiver began the process once again. He heard her sigh quietly, as if the feeling of being touched was the most wonderful thing. Her scent drifted upwards: a delicate mix of lilacs and spring winds, but also bearing a stimulating aroma of thunder during a storm.

"Why did you try to... to..." She trailed off, not being able to continue.

"Die?" Hiei finished for her, spitting the word out as if it was poison.

With this, Botan looked up at him, their faces only five inches from each other.

"Tell me, Hiei, what do you see? Do you really think I'd be happy with you dead?" She whispered.

_'No._' He thought to himself. Her face was still remarkably pale and had a pinched look to it. Crimson eyes fastened themselves onto Botan's lavender ones, the Jagan glowing claret from behind the bandana.

Sorrow... self accusing... complete guilt... grief on the highest scale. What was this? Why was this girl feeling all this for him, for him trying to die? It made no sense to him, not one bit, and continued to infuriate and engross his already muddled judgments. The longer his Jagan delved into her sentiments and memories, the clearer the answer became, and with this he experienced a different side of the deity. Her sorrow, her uncertainty, her guilt, her self disgust and the overwhelming sense of betrayal; all linked to every one of the memories she showed him; was being human why she felt so powerless? No longer did his inner mind see her as the perky, annoying and bubble headed girl that he knew. Instead, a new image formed, one that showed all her anguish, loathing and grief.

"Hiei?"

The Jagan returned to normal, Hiei's mind clearing as he came back to reality. Botan was staring at him, her cheeks slightly pink as she lightly touched his face. He jerked at the contact, anger fighting in his gut as he forced himself not to strike her. She pulled away, settling her head on his knees like they were a pillow. Confused by her actions, he watched as she yawned, eyes fluttering with sleepiness.

"Nani, onna?"

She looked briefly up at him, eyelids heavy with tiredness, and a small smile crossing her lips.

"Onegai, Hiei, can you stay... until I'm asleep?" She whispered, eyes beseeching him.

Rolling his eyes internally, he shifted slightly, seeing her yawn widely.

"Hn. Whatever, onna."

With another yawn, Botan smiled gently at him, and then closed her eyes. Just before sleep claimed her, she sighed:

"Arigatou, Hiei-sama."

* * *

FIK: REVIEW AND THANKS!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Outburst

FIK: Hey, I'm back and rolling with the third installment of: Sacrifice!! (Insert dramatic music)

Hiei: Baka...

FIK: You're just jealous so shut it.

Hiei: (blinks) of what?

FIK: That I have so many reviews, and that they are about this story, the one where I pair you and-

Hiei: (slaps hand over my mouth) Not another word or... (Pulls sword out suggestively)

FIK: (NOD NOD!!) Oh, thanks bunches for the reviews all, they were wonderful!! Soo much better than the ones I got for my other stories... (Glare to bad reviewers) One more thing: there will be OOC ness in this ficcy unfortunately, but bear with me on this please. I'll try to keep some of their characterness, k?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"How is she Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly, sitting on a chair in Botan's apartment. He watched as the koorime settled himself on the windowsill, his face blank though his demeanor was troubled.

"Sleeping. She woke yesterday, but that was all."

"Hmm... Did you speak to her?"

Hiei shifted awkwardly, catching Kurama's composed gaze for a moment before breaking away again. Kurama sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime, you know?"

Hiei scowled from his seat, "I know fox; I'm not hiding."

"I didn't say you were. Do you know what you're going to say? Or how?"

Hiei, growling slightly, stood from the sill, walking to the other seat and sitting.

"Lie, and don't start with your reasoning talk, Kurama, I'm not in the mood."

Kurama nodded simply, noticing the slight uneasy look on his face. What was troubling the fire demon so much lately? Besides a few obvious facts, Kurama couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the short time Botan had been awake.

* * *

Botan trembled, shivering in the dim interior of her bedroom as she stumbled to her closet. Grabbing a dark purple robe, she slipped it on, sighing as she started to warm up when the soft fabric was secured in place. She made her way out of her room, crossing the somewhat lit hallway and into the bathroom to take care of business. Finishing, she drew a brush through her tangled locks, allowing them to remain down despite that it would only take a few more moments to put it up into her normal ponytail. Her face seemed pale for some reason and her entire body was shaking to a small degree.

Silently, she glided down the hallway towards the kitchen, pausing at the doorway to the living room. Voices caught her attention immediately, halting her in her excursion out of her bed. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened intently, wondering who in the world was in her apartment.

"I don't really care if she can't accept it; it's her own fault this happened, baka."

"I know that perfectly well. All I'm suggesting is that you at least try to make this transformation easier for her. Botan-san does not take well to what she doesn't know; she is much calmer when she understands straightforward what the situation is."

A pregnant pause followed the man's short statement, allowing Botan a moment to ponder what the pair was talking about. She knew now that the intruders were only Hiei and Kurama, but what bothered her was the subject they were speaking of. Hiei's low, fierce voice cut into her thoughts,

"And how, do you propose, I could accomplish that nonsense?"

"For one thing, tell her the truth-"

"No."

"What do you mean no? You can't let her go on thinking something that is not true."

"And why not? I see no problem with letting her believe that the idiots in Reikai let something happen to her."

"It's not that Hiei; in fact, it's not the change you will both endure that is bothering me. It's the connection you will share and how it will have an effect on you and Botan."

"Nani? What connection fox? We have none."

"_That_, Hiei, is where you are wrong."

Two pairs of eyes, one politely curious and concerned, and the other infuriated and taken aback, stared when the door opened unexpectedly, revealing a confused, ruffled, ferry girl. Both men stood with her sudden appearance, halting when she stuck her hand out in a stopping position. Her long hair was down for once, framing her pale face in water tinted curves. Amethyst pools drowned them both with their uncertainty, holding them from speaking by the spark of anger held there also.

"I'm usually very trusting of you Kurama, but I'm wondering now whether I should put so much faith in you after hearing all of that." Botan murmured lowly.

She frowned when he made to speak, silencing him, feeling immediately guilty by the bit of wounding his emerald eyes took on with her accusation. Turning her glower onto the silent koorime she forced herself to hold his stare, his fiery gems daring her to say something to him.

"And you... I want the truth from you." Botan said, clenching her hands together. "I-I remember what happened, but I didn't realize what I had done. I want to know what... what is happening to me?"

Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances with one another, an unspoken question being answered with the redhead's nod. Kurama sat back down, rubbing at an ache forming in his temple. '_This will not be easy. I hope Hiei doesn't do something dense.'_

"Botan?"

Botan looked at him, expectation gleaming in her eyes. She took a seat that faced both of the detectives, hugging her arms to herself as if to ward off anything bad or unwanted.

"Hai, Kurama?"

"You said you recalled what had happened yesterday. Tell me, do you remember what the Jagan, uh... said to you?"

"Hmm... Yes, I do, but it's unclear. It said I needed to sacrifice something to... well... stop the Flame." She answered, biting her lip. Hiei gave a fleeting look at the pale deity, turning away when her eyes rose to his questioningly. Kurama noticed this, but opted to continue instead of pondering this.

"Correct. Did it say anything else? Something about what was needed to be relinquished or anything of the sort?"

Botan nodded, recollecting a certain phrase the Jagan had said to her before blacking out.

"It... it said that it would save H-Hiei, but it '_would come at a dear price'_. What did it mean, Kurama?!" Botan cried desperately. "Why am I still alive?!?" Hiei stood, but Kurama frowned at him warningly. Coming to her side, he watched as she clasped her hands to her face, tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes.

"Botan... you are alive because the Jagan choose to let you live. Instead of sacrificing your life, he bonded you to his Master's soul, allowing his pain and death wish to fade away with the healing qualities of your spirit. Please, you must understand that you are going to face changes physically... and mentally. What you did was honorable and altruistic beyond comparison, but something had to be taken despite that your sacrifice was whole and true."

Shivering, Botan looked intently at Kurama, his words sinking into her mind where she began sorting it out. It... made sense. True, nothing good could happen without some sort of forfeiting in exchange. She chanced a glance at the silent koorime, but his eyes were fastened directly on Kurama.

"Kurama... what did I sacrifice?"

Silence followed her simple inquiry, neither of the two detectives quite sure how to answer her without sending her into hysterics. Her lifelong dream, her hopes for the future... were gone; and they were gone because she decided to take the plunge in a way she did everyday in her life. She'd been selfless, thinking only for the ones she cared for, and in return... her desire to become human would _never_ become reality.

"Botan... it was..." Kurama started quietly.

"What, Kurama?" Botan whispered, fear evident in her tone.

"It, the Jagan, it took... your humanity."

Botan's eyes widened incredulously, complete and utter skepticism reflecting in her lilac hued orbs.

"No... No, it-it can't be..." She spoke softly, raising her hands to her face, examining them for any proof that this was true. They shook, clenching into fists.

"No!! That's not true!!! It _can't_ be!?! Please, tell me it's not right!!" She shrieked, leaping to her feet, clawing at her arms. Kurama grabbed her torn wrists, halting the damage she was inflicting upon herself. Botan flung against him, recklessly trying to get out of his hold. A well placed thrust to the shin had him releasing her; in an instant Botan was out the door flying out into the turbulent skies above.

"Go after her!!" Kurama yelled at the staggered koorime. Hiei nodded, flitting into nothing as he took off after the distressed ferry girl.

* * *

Botan flew at an absurd pace, urging her oar to go faster as it had done the other day. Inside she felt that everything would be okay if she escaped, to get as much distance between her and reality as possible. Wind shrieked past her, nipping her face with its frigid grips, burning her skin; it was so freezing. Rain ate at her, soaking through her robe and night outfit, chilling her to the bone with a dreadful coldness. Her hands became numb, along with her feet and nose as she soared, darting around trees that grabbed at her, tearing and cutting incessantly. Soon, darkness too started to work against her, the setting sun telling her to slow and stop....

..... Behind her, a figure darted in and out of view, veiled in a cloak of the night sky and as swift as lightning itself. Branch to branch, it steadily gained ground on the ferry girl, the distance between them becoming smaller every moment. He could sense her anguish, feel her agony and chill even from where he was. Her scent of lilacs and spring winds were thick with the sick scent of betrayal and a diminutive indication of regret, but the aroma of thunder was heavy among the turmoil, telling him that her powers were stirring.

Just as forest began to become too thick with trees to fly safely at her speed, Botan sensed something behind her, coming at an inconceivable rate. Crying out, she sobbed as she hurtled onwards, dodging hazardously as trees blurred her view. Seconds later, the aura disappeared. Startled, Botan stopped suddenly, forgetting her intentions as she wondered were the thing had gone.

Without warning, something clutched her around the waist, dragging her off the oar and plunging towards the ground. Screaming, Botan fought at her captor, swiping and biting at the hands that held her close to their warm body.

They landed moments later, the person whirling her around to face him. Closing her eyes, Botan lashed out, landing a punch square on a cheekbone, twisting in his grasps. He growled, smacking away another feeble attempt to strike him. Botan stumbled, seeming to careen backwards. When the person made to steady her, she bit his hand, jumping outwards.

Now free of his holds, Botan sprinted away from him, darting into the shelter of the forest, dashing aimlessly into the thickening darkness. She could hear him coming, branches swiping at her face, weeds and grasses crackling with each step she took. In a flash, the person lunged at her, grappling her to the ground harshly. Botan screamed again, thrashing beneath his body, tears pouring down her face as it became evident that she could not escape.

"Onna!! Onna, stop it, I'm not going to hurt you!!" A voice hissed heatedly.

Botan froze, her eyes flying open in shock. Hiei glared from atop of her, his hands holding hers above her head.

"H-Hiei!?!" She sputtered breathlessly.

"Yes! Now stop struggling will you!?"

Botan stopped squirming, his weight lessening on her legs instantly. Hiei, a bruise forming on one side of his face, scowled down at her.

"What do you think you are doing!!? Are you trying to destroy yourself!!?" He said hotly.

Botan glowered at him, her eyes heating up with fury.

"You should talk!! You were trying to die yesterday, so why should you care if I do today!?! I'm tired of someone always babying me and thinking that I can't handle any pressure. I'm sick of being the weak one, the one who has to be taken care of..." She trailed off, breathing heavily.

Above the still pair, clouds of navy thunder rumbled nearby, small droplets of heaven's tears beginning their plunge downwards. Hiei took little note of this, having been caught suddenly in a trance by the tormented deity underneath him. Catching her breath, Botan took a moment and closed her eyes, letting the rain cool her forehead. Slowly, she opened them again, the sentiments flitting in her amethyst orbs too complicated for Hiei to understand.

"And I'm sick.... of _you._"

Hiei stared at her, feeling absolutely surprised for the first time in centuries. Of all things, he had never expected that to come from the bubbly creature currently trapped beneath him. His hold tightened on her wrists, her flinch silently telling him of her pain. He didn't notice that he'd done this, of course, since his mind still reeling from her declaration. Botan, however, was getting more and more livid the longer his silence endured. '_The nerve of him, just staring at me like I'm insane or something. He has plenty of enemies who hate him, so why is he looking at me as if I am the first to tell him that he sickens me?'_

"You don't seem to be getting what I said, Hiei," Botan said, bringing his attention back to her. Sensing his confusion, all the more infuriating to her, she continued:

"Yes, I'm sick of _you_. You, the mighty Hiei, the Forbidden Child, Master of The Darkness Flame. I'm tired of you and your careless mind-set. After all this time, I've yet to have gotten a 'thank you' out of you. No, not you, you're too powerful and too much of a cold-hearted **demon** to give a damn about others and their feelings. Well, I have one thing to say about your heartless attitude: I _hate _it!!"

Botan breathed heavily, her chest heaving. Inside she felt astonished at herself; she'd _never_ taken out her problems on another person before. Let alone someone she worked with and had saved her countless times when he could have let her die. She glimpsed up at him, only to find his crimson eyes scouring her face, their intensity forcing her to remain staring at him. His midnight hair rippled in the breeze, damp with rain as was his cloak and bandaged arm.

"H-Hiei, gomen nasai. Please, I-I didn't mean to... you aren't..." She murmured, tears forming in her eyes. He continued to stare, his eyes flickering in flashes of lightning. Botan bit back a sob, unaware that her tears were now running down her face.

She gasped when a calloused hand touched her cheek softly, wiping away a stray tear with a thumb. Her wrists were released, allowing her to sit up partly, her eyes leveling with Hiei's. He shifted off her legs, kneeling next to her.

"I can feel your pain, onna, so I was not surprised by your outburst. What I cannot understand is... why? You knew full well of the consequences possible."

Botan nodded at his words, though her face was one of puzzlement.

"I thought that it was the right thing to do. You had saved me so many times before; it just felt like someone needed to save you for once. You're my friend Hiei, and you always will be."

Hiei shook his head in disbelief, suddenly aware that something was being clenched inside him, an unfamiliar emotion bubbling in his gut. It was only when a pair of soft arms wrapped around his waist that he looked at her, watching as she laid her head against his chest hesitantly. Unsure of what to think, he stroked her hair gently as before, listening as her breath slowed in the beginning of sleep.

"You really are a baka, Hiei. I just wish that you'll consider me a friend one day too. Please, tell Kurama I'm sorry, he doesn't need to feel guilty for what happened."

Hiei lifted her up into his arms, cradling the sleeping girl firmly against him. Walking in the direction of her apartment, he murmured:

"Hai, I will."

Mentally he added, _'Kami-sama, what have you done, onna?'_

* * *

Little did he know, a pair of cinnamon eyes had watched the entire scene from a distance, recognition of what was beginning to happen between the two detectives flashing in his mind. Running a hand through slick black hair, he opened his communicator, grinning as the grumpy face of his mentor appeared on the screen.

"What do you want, Yusuke?"

"I need to talk to Yukina for a minute, is she there?"

"No, she left for Shizuru's a while ago. Anything else, dimwit?"

Yusuke shook his head, "Nah, I just have something to ask her. Shizuru owes me a favor anyways. See ya, Grandma!"

Clicking it shut, he whistled cheerily, sprinting off where he knew a certain ice koorime and the smooth-talking sister of his best friend were visiting. A second later he switched directions, knowing that Keiko would want to be included in his little plan. '_You have no idea what's in store for you Hiei.'_

* * *

**Vixen's G-Den**

FIK: I'm I evil or what? He he, cliffy's are so fun to mess with. Don't worry; I'm not going to make Botan and Hiei like fall desperately in love in like two days. I hate it when people have characters fall in love instantly. Sorry, love takes time people, and it makes a story soo much more interesting.

Hiei: You talk too much, baka onna who ruins my life.

FIK: You don't have a life, so what's there to ruin?

Hiei: (glares death at me)

FIK: (glares and throws a Teletubbie plushy at him)

Hiei: (screams and runs away)

FIK: REVIEW OR ELSE!!! (thinks: god, that's such an empty threat... T.T''')


	4. Chapter 4: Conflict

FieryIceKitsune (FIK): Yo, forth chappie here, huzza!! Man, last chapter was a huge emotional rollercoaster don't ya think? And yeah, B and H are having BIG mood swings so excuse any... (Ahem) OOC there might be, not too much... As for an example-

- (Quack)

Hiei: Did you just-

- (Quack)

FIK: Uhh.... No, did you?

Hiei: (shake shake) No.

FIK: Then who-

- (Quack)

Hiei: (Opens bathroom door) AHHH!!!!! (Falls to the floor screaming and covering his face) MY EYES, THEY BUURRRNNNN!!!!

FIK: (Stares at him in horror; rolls him into a closet) What in the world?? (Looks into B.R.) EEEIIIKKK!!!! HOLY MOTHER OF BALONIE AND TURNIPS, SOMEONE CALL THE EXTERIMINATOR OF COLONIAL HULA DANCERS!!!!!!

(Faints)

Duck: Quack?

((Ahem... that was the example.... (hint hint) (nudge nudge)....)) (No, I shall not have anyone that... OOC.)

Disclaimer: NOO!!!!!! I SHALL NOT GIVE UP—(Lawyers appear) eh heh.... (Sweatdrop) – I SHALL NOT GIVE UP WRITING THIS FIC!!! (Looks for approval) (Lawyers disappear) Geez, can't a girl dream?

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"It's really quite simple, Yukina-sama. Here, hold out your hand like this... yes, that's right. Now, turn your palm over, bring your index finger downwards and-"

The crackling of grass being iced over alerted Shizuru of Yukina's progress. Glimpsing out the window, she spotted the gleeful form of the said ice koorime hopping excitedly over the ice figure she'd created. Somehow, she'd managed to get it to look like a penguin, but, oddly enough, a familiar-looking pacifier was sticking square out of the side of the beak; it was a perfect reminiscence of how the Reikai prince held his own pacifier.

"Brilliant job, Yukina-sama! That's a wonderful sculpture, well, I don't know about the pacifier it has... let's just say it's a baby penguin, but certainly a fine piece of work. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Yukina shook her head, cheeks pink in embarrassment from Touya's immense praise. She chuckled to herself, planting a proud pat on the baby penguin's head.

"No, nothing like this. Thank you, though I doubt mine will ever be as amazing as yours, Touya-san." She said in her soft voice, dark pink eyes drifting to the one he had created. A stunningly intricate park seat, vines of pristine ice roses done in a deeper frost blue wrapping around its frame, faced them from the other side of the courtyard. Touya flushed a bit, following her gaze.

"I've had quite a lot more practice at it, much more than you, Yukina-sama. Besides, I learned it from my master, while as, you have not."

Yukina nodded, looking a bit more certain than Shizuru remembered ever seeing her. Just when Shizuru made to speak, a loud yell cut in.

"Just ask her already, Touya!?"

"Yusuke, no!" Touya shouted back, face bright red. Yusuke grinned wickedly; Keiko smacked him on the head moments later, having walked through the door behind him. Yusuke muttered darkly at her, scowling as he ambled over to where Shizuru sat amusedly. Keiko looked apologetically at the flushed ice master, joining Yusuke and Shizuru promptly.

Touya felt Yukina's hand touch his arm gently; a curious sensation of butterflies fumbling in his stomach shortly following. He turned, her cherry eyes gazing at him keenly. His sea green orbs wavered, but steadily held the intent look.

"What did you want to ask me, Touya-sama?"

He swallowed, becoming nervous abruptly. He hadn't planned on asking her today, no, he'd wanted to wait longer and make certain that what he felt was true. '_Damn you, Yusuke...'_ He thought mentally. That baka never did keep his nose out of what didn't concern him. Bringing his mind back to the ever-patient Yukina, he sighed.

"Yukina, I-I wanted to ask... That is, if you would care to, I mean, I understand if you didn't, it's just that-"

A delicate finger silenced his mumbling lips, his stutters fading rapidly as he looked down at the owner. Yukina's features were glowing, a mixture of acuity and expectation flooding in the back of her demeanor. Touya took a calming breath, a timid grin adorning his striking features, grasping the silencing hand gently in his own. In a smooth, intense tone he queried,

"Yukina... Would you care to join me for dinner?"

Yukina blushed rosily, eyes fluttering excitedly.

"Um... Yes, I'd like to." She answered meekly.

"You... will?" Touya said astonished.

Yukina nodded, a charming smile gracing her lips. "Yes, I would... Touya-kun."

Both smiled gleefully, rather absorbed in one another for the moment. Yusuke took this time to relate back to Shizuru and Keiko about the latest events that had occurred. Each listened earnestly; they looked startled to hear about Botan's dramatic escape when she heard the gruesome details of her predicament. Shizuru leaned against the wall behind her, her gaze half-lidded as Yusuke rattled on about what he had witnessed.

'_Poor Botan, she doesn't even know the rest of it yet. Something tells me that the news will all but tear the girl apart if she takes it the wrong way. Then again, Botan has a strong heart, so maybe it won't be too bad. It depends on Hiei mostly; that guy isn't known for his compatibility skills.'_

"Kurama say's he won't tell her, so it's up to Hiei. He's crazy thinkin' he can leave that info secret for so long, I mean, Botan's gonna be havin' some changes sometime soon." Yusuke said irritably.

"Yeah, but it's for the best. If he told her now, she'll probably die of despair. Think about Yusuke: she saves Hiei, losses her humanity and gets bonded to the coldest, most insensitive guy to walk the earth. Not to mention the physical changes... she's got it rough and he's not the one you'd look to for help." Shizuru imputed, dragging a hand throughout her hair in a lazy fashion.

Keiko nodded, sympathy reflecting in her chocolate pools as she thought of her friends situation. Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling guilty for not getting to the scene on time. If they'd gotten there just a minute earlier... It pained him to think about how bad they'd goofed up this time. If the changes didn't kill Botan and Hiei, being stuck with one another would.

"This brings me to why I'm here. Yukina knows Hiei's her bro now, so it won't be a problem with her helping. We've gotta convince Hiei that Botan's not that bad of a person, you know, get him to accept having her connected to him. From working with him for so long, I can tell you that he would enjoy tearing his own arm off more than dealing with a bubbly girl for all eternity. So... got any suggestions?"

The group sat silently for a minute, pondering their options. Unnoticed to anyone, Touya and Yukina had been listening in, the news surprising Touya greatly. He laughed inwardly, picturing Hiei being dragged around, arms filled with bags of clothing as Botan sprinted to the next store. Momentary picture finished, he followed Yukina across the courtyard, standing staunchly next to her.

"Why don't we invite them to the Reikai Ball?" Yukina questioned softly.

Three pairs of eyes looked at her amazedly, dropped jaws following her quick answer. All of them glanced at one another rapidly, an unvoiced conclusion decided.

"That's a perfect idea! Hiei would _have_ to behave and it's completely unsuspicious since Botan is _supposed_ to go anyways-" Keiko said joyfully, clasping her hands together.

"-_And..._ it's really... romantic." Shizuru suggested, eyes narrowing deviously.

Keiko giggled at the comment, unable to imagine Hiei involved in _anything_ romantic. Yusuke snorted, catching the gist of what Shizuru was implying.

"Oh ho! Shizuru, you really are **evil**." He laughed. She nodded proudly, a wickedly smirk sliding decisively across her lips.

"Oh... you've seen nothing yet Urameshi."

* * *

It wasn't terrible, but.... it had freaked the living daylights out of her. 

Botan stood fixedly in front of her bedroom mirror, staring at her image self-consciously. She'd awoken in her bedroom an hour earlier, once again not knowing how she'd gotten there in the first place. She recalled the scenes from the day before, her abrupt departure and Hiei's quick capture. The conversation between the two of them was still fresh on her memory... the strange behavior Hiei had exhibited openly before her. He'd been... nice. To her, of all people. She shook her head, concentrating once more on her reflection.

Her hair was longer and nearly to her lower back; three ebony streaks ran the entire length of the mass, starting at a point from her forehead and widening gradually throughout. Her bangs were straighter and now had a cluster of silver entwined with the normal azure coloring.

Twisting a lock, she examined her pointed ears, which graced her as being nearly like an elf's really. Her face came across as the same fascia; she could hear, smell and see thrice better than she'd ever been able to, however. Her teeth... her _fangs..._ were a tad creepy, but they added an _edge_ to her usual look. A single, dark violet teardrop had been tattooed on the middle of her collar bone, surrounded with a thin, intricate spiraling dragon.

Yes... a **dragon**. Hiei's most powerful attack included the dragon of the darkness flame, so it registered to her that her changes were connected to him undoubtedly. Somehow, these physical differences that had sprouted during the night did not alarm her after all that had happened. In fact, she was certain that there would be more changes like this to come. If she had some of Hiei's attributes, then certainly his power would also start to develop in her.

She shuddered at the thought of the black flames coming out of her body, a picture of Hiei being enveloped in the deathly blazes scaring her into shrieking. Quivering, she huddled into herself, walking out of her room. She needed answers: what else was going to happen, what was the connection between her and Hiei... and the only person she knew could answer these happened to live a short walk away.

* * *

Minutes later, she stood patiently outside of a large, quaintly decorated house. A pathway, surrounded by numerous varieties of plants and flowers, led to a back yard, where Botan had many a time indulged herself in Kurama's wonderful flora. Speaking of the devil, he opened the door just now. 

"Botan? I was expecting you to be up and around so early after..." He trailed off, smiling slightly. Botan nodded knowingly, shrugging at his unasked question.

"Yes, I know. I'd like to apologize for yesterday. Gomen nasai, Kurama, I never meant to say what I did like that. It's just that I was upset and-"

"I understand. Do not worry on it Botan-san, you were quite stressed, and it was normal for you to be disappointed by my actions." He said quietly, his emerald eyes showing their sincerity.

Botan chewed her lip for a second, and then said:

"Kurama-san, I need to ask you a few questions. For one thing..."

She pulled off her hat, revealing the hidden attributes that had been concealed beneath it. Kurama looked staggered, caught off guard by the calm way she twiddled with a black tinted tress of hair.

"How many more... changes... am I to expect anytime soon? I know you know about this, so please don't try to hide anything from me."

Kurama flashed a guilty look, closing the door behind him. Taking her elbow, he led her around to the backyard where he then released her, his back facing her as he walked away a short distance. Turning back, his face was serious, eyes now darkened in severity.

"I'm not absolute on how much will change within you, Botan, but I am without a doubt that you will encounter another change besides the physical one right now. I believe that you will inherit some of Hiei's abilities, though not to a too vast extent. You are not becoming a demon if that is what you are wondering. Indeed, you are still a deity, but soon your body is going to have changes in strength, speed, agility and most importantly: power."

Botan nodded again, grinning suddenly.

"Well, as long as I don't get a Jagan, then all that sounds a-okay!"

Kurama chuckled, finding that image to be quite amusing.

"Yes, that would be alarming. No, Hiei's Jagan is not inheritable in the least since he was not born with it." He laughed again at Botan's comical 'whew!!'

Her face darkened a moment later, a worried look taking place of the relieved one that had been there earlier.

"Kurama-san... Where's Hiei?"

Kurama shook his head, his thoughts drifting to the events from the night before...

Hiei had appeared at Botan's apartment an hour after he had taken off, Botan securely held against him. Kurama had watched silently as he'd personally taken the slumbering deity to her bedroom, laying her delicately beneath the covers and then closing the door behind him. Something had been off when he'd addressed him later, his voice strained and eyes distant.

"Kurama," he had said stonily, "I'm leaving. I don't know when I'm coming back." Before he had disappeared he had said, "Don't tell... the onna." And then he was gone, vanishing into the full blown storm that had arisen previously.

"I don't know, Botan-san." Kurama said carefully. "He left after bringing you back to your apartment. He didn't tell me where he was going or when he would return. He told me not to tell you for some reason."

"He's in Makai." Botan said near inaudibly.

Kurama glimpsed at her surprised, "How do you know?"

She looked at him, her face soft with a small, sad smile.

"Because... He's safe there."

"Safe?"

She nodded mysteriously, "Yes... safe from being confused by 'human feelings.' You see, Kurama-san, he can be the coldhearted, conniving demon he's always been in Makai and doesn't need to totter around with bubbly, girls or baka ningens."

Kurama took this in with a feeling akin to awe. So... Botan was aware of the koorime's thoughts, eh? It gave him quite a shock to think about how much more perceptive Botan was, a great deal more than what they gave her credit for.

"He feels the need to an enraged, murderous being at the moment, with all the new sentiments and changes he is enduring. I can understand that: why would anyone like him want to be stuck to a girl like me? Just tell me Kurama-san... what else is there to this connection?"

Kurama was now staring at her in astonishment. Where in the world...? Shaking his head, he passed a hand through his red hair in a way similar to a tall, bronze haired woman.

"You surprise me, Botan-san. I will be honest with you and tell you that I am not the one to ask about your connection. If you want an answer, you'll need to find the 'baka koorime' that has gone astray. I wish you good luck, he's a hard one to find, not to mention stubborn as a mule. Stay safe."

Botan astounded him with a small hug, her face still holding a trace of sadness as she released him. That small smile still tugging at her pastel lips, she strode away and out of sight, leaving Kurama to ponder his advice. Was it right of him to let her go, fully aware of the dangers that lay in Makai? The idea of her roaming those lands on her own had him doubting, but knowing that her powers were now becoming real and strength growing, he felt somewhat self assured. But, to be on the safe side, he decided to inform the rest of the group.

* * *

"You **WHAT**!!!" 

Kurama rolled his eyes, fighting an urge to slap his forehead in frustration. He'd told the story twice now and Yusuke was still confused.

"I told you what happened, so what don't you get Yusuke?"

Yusuke ground his teeth together, a dangerous glint to his cinnamon eyes.

"What don't I get!? What were _**you**_thinking in letting Botan go to Makai, **on her own!!** Shit, we've gotta stop her or she'll die, ya idiot!!"

A split second later, Yusuke found himself sprawled on the floor, glaring dazedly up at Shizuru's furious figure. She scowled at him for a moment, fist hanging in the air from where she'd punched him. In a low voice she murmured:

"Don't get stupid now Yusuke. Kurama's not an idiot and of anyone, you should know that. Do you honestly think he'd let her go if he knew she was in any real danger?"

Yusuke thought for a second, and then shook his head with a guilty air.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you wouldn't mind, we've got some plans to discuss and a toddler to disable," and with a flick of her hair, Shizuru sauntered into the house, Yukina and Keiko on her heels.

The minute Yusuke had gotten to his feet; he whirled around, staring fixedly at the stunned looking red head.

"Where in the world did that come from?!?"

* * *

**Vixen's G-Den**

FIK: Yeah I know what your thinking (listens telepathically for a moment) Where's... the pairing... for... Feh and Totum?

Hiei: Idiot...

FIK: (listens harder) Oh!!! O.O'' Where's the pairing for Hiei and Botan!? Duh!! (Slaps forehead) Ooowwwwiiiieeeeee!!

Hiei: T.T '''''

FIK: shuddup... I know, no B/H action, but don't worry, I've got another (counts) 3 chapters planned and like (forgets #) more after that. Chow!! And REVIEW PLEASE!!


	5. Chapter 5: Battling

FIK: OMG!!! (stares in wonder) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I LOVE YA GUYS!!! Oh... wow. So loved...

**Kawaii Chibi Shun: **Don't worry, Hiei's gonna change a bit too, but later on, probably in chapter 7. I'm writing that up at the moment.

FIK: Yes, so evil is Shizuru!! Sorry, but Koenma was partly responsible for the whole thing, so some whoopin had to come down on his arse!!

Hiei: NANI!!! And you didn't let **me** help!!??!?!

FIK: (Sticks out tongue) Sorry, you're busy saving your own hiney in this chapter. Oh, to all dear readers of my fic, there will be violence between the two confused ones in this chapter, so get ready for some butt kickin'!! I decided that it's time for them to releive some stress, and then some fluff following that. HEHE!!!

Disclaimer: Yada yada... whoop de de doo da, whoop de de day, I don't own them, so have a wonderful day...

DICTIONARY::

Nani: What?!  
Onna: girl  
Naze ka?: Why?  
Omae: You.  
Hai: Yes.  
Arigatou: thank you or thanks.  
Teme: (f-ck) or (f-ck you) (cough cough)  
Lie: No.  
Hidoi:Bad/How rude. Preferably How rude.  
Baka: moron/stupid  
Hanasette: Let go of me.  
Zettai: Absolutely...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Makai is a realm of unrealistic horrors, filled to the brim with nameless dangers and deceiving con artists of all shapes and sizes. To wander inside its barriers is alone irrational, but to come alone, unarmed and without protection... suicidal. Those who wandered unwittingly into the pits of this forsaken place find death on every corner, surrounded by shadows of murder and the stench of decay.

Men, skilled in the ways of war and taught countless means of defending themselves, have ventured in to never return, unless they stumble upon the path out by sheer accident. Only demons of some class have any chance of survival, and even then, only if they knew Makai like the back of their claws; the world is filled with grisly battlegrounds, some still engaged in combat, and bloodthirsty, mindless beasts awaiting their next kill.

This is where solely the most powerful survive, as the saying goes, but it is only the demon that is immensely shrewd and abnormally skilled that finds Makai as a refuge. The Forbidden Child, as it so happens, is such a demon and has never thought himself otherwise.

Back.... He was back.

He was where darkness thrived and his innate hunger found release. Here he was perfect: indifferent, lethal and feared by all. Just the thought of the excessive terror etched into his opponent's eyes excited the primitive nature of his masked inner being. It took little time to ignite the long forgotten feelings of absolute control and anticipation, all of which was aroused from just _being_ in Makai's depths. His days in Ningenkai were over; he was his own ruler and nothing was going to stop him. Not an irritable deity that had nearly ruined— **No**, she was nobody now, not anything... Damn any connection they may have, he _would_ prove the kitsune wrong. No link could change him, not now, not ever. He would see to that...

* * *

"Do you really think they'll come?" Shizuru asked from her seat on the couch. 

Yusuke grinned, thinking of what they had done earlier that day. Koenma would probably never let him have a break again, but if all worked out right, it was well worth the loss.

"Yeah. He's going to have to with the threat that's gonna be thrown at him. And Botan... it's her job, right?"

Kurama nodded in reassurance. Currently, he had been engaged in conservation with Touya, getting all the reports about what'd been happening in Makai of recent. It seemed that the teams they had met in the Dark Tournament were all and well, though Jin, the perky, redheaded Wind Master, was causing mayhem continually. What had really interested him was the rumors, and disturbed him also:

Somehow, word of Hiei's employment under Koenma had gotten out and most of Makai was convinced that the Forbidden Child had gone soft. That was bad; Makai was not the place you'd want people to know you were weak. If everything was like Touya said... Hiei would be having lots of company in Makai, and he wasn't talking about Botan. He hoped inwardly that Botan had not been spotted yet with all eyes on Hiei. But, when she did reach him...

"We need to go."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him. Yusuke cleared his throat, looking nervous for some reason.

"What do you mean, Kurama?"

"I was wrong Yusuke; I shouldn't have let Botan go."

"NANI!! You're saying this **_now_**!?"

Kurama sighed, rubbing his temple; he'd have another headache at this rate.

"Yes, but only because of what Touya-san has informed me of," he said, standing slowly, eyes hidden behind scarlet bangs. Yusuke grumbled exasperatedly, fisting his hands as he waited for Kurama to continue. Instead, Touya stood also, appearing guilty-faced and heavy shouldered.

"Hiei is being hunted. Half of Makai is on the prowl for him right now and if Botan reaches him now..."

Kurama's eyes locked with Yusuke's: "She'll be killed before morning."

* * *

The sun was on it's downwards descent when she found the forest. For the most of the afternoon, she had been searching intensely for the area she felt he would be in. She had this feeling inside her, telling her where to look. It was as if her conscience was guiding her towards him, an invisible guide that knew exactly where the person being looked for was hiding. 

She touched down minutes later, her oar disappearing at will. Standing straight, she took a look around, having never been so deep in Makai before.

Surprisingly, it looked almost exactly like the deep woods from the park across from her apartment. Tall, silent pillars of wood shot up on all sides, obscuring nearly all sunlight and sending everything into bruising shadows. No wonder it was so easy to get lost here: every tree was identical to the last, each path hidden and beaten in the same manner. Browned winter grass piled atop depressed hills, tiredly swaying back and forth with the half dead wind that blew up dust and decay all around. Small noises of shivering leaves and rustling weeds was the only sound that made the area appear alive, everything else seeming sunken, dried and fearful.

Botan moved quietly, scanning every tree for any sign of a breathing creature, namely one cloaked in black and silent as the moon during nightfall. That was the problem with finding him: he never moved unless needed, spotting his enemies before they could him and blending into the darkness as would a shadow. A shadow... how he fitted the description of a shadow. Dark, appearing soulless, with indescribable secrets and unlinked actions, untouchable to enemies. The only difference was that he could speak... and he could die.

She shivered, moving quickly through a deserted field of dreary bushes and bitter ashes of earlier fires. Botan felt for the blades veiled in the fold of her jacket for reassurance, exhaling deeply when their steely exterior glided coldly across her hand. They weren't a furisogata, but they would work all the same. Mentally, she thanked Genkai with all her heart; she wouldn't have even _thought _of coming here without some sort of protection. The twin forked blades were sharp and easily used, but they had the disadvantage when it came to long distance fighting. This was why she wished she had the furisogata right now, with its wide sickle blade, long chain, and barbed end, it could be used to disarm, attack, and defend all at once.

Something shifted in the shadows. Botan froze, eyes staring keenly at the source of movement. Blackness met her amethyst eyes, melding concoctions of dark grays and purples, bonding tightly into indigos and earthly browns. Giving the tree limb one last suspicious glance, Botan continued on her way, once again scouring the trees for a stubborn koorime.

* * *

She had nearly caught him. Cursing inwardly, he immobilized any sort of movement, refusing to breath as her violet-pink eyes turned to where he stood. Why was she here!? It made no sense and it enraged him. Crimson jewels glared angrily at the retreating form of the deity, a snarl building inside his throat. She cannot stay, she must go. She did not belong in this world... it was _his_ world and his _alone._

Leap.

Closer, she was close now, near to him. His breath thickened in excitement, but his cold mind forced down the blood lust, rejecting any idea of hunting the girl. He would frighten her; scare her into leaving and never to return. Yes... she would hate him as she had said and not felt, but this time the hate would be real and she would come to loathe his very name.

Run.

So near, but he must be patient and catch her off guard or she would scream, alerting every creature hungry enough from the surrounding area to her. She would not scream, no, she would be frightened into subjection, agreeing to leave on her oar with no hesitation to get away from him.

Crouch.

There, she was there! Standing stupidly below this very tree, unaware to his proximity and intentions. So easy... too easy. He wanted to jump in front of her while she was on the move, but this would have to do. Another few seconds... she turned away, fixing her jacket... He tensed, ready to dive, sword unsheathed. He sprung–

–To meet a pair of forked swords. His eyes widened as they expertly blocked the oncoming attack, catching them in the fork and then forcing it downwards, guiding his blade into the tree. Breaths mingled as they stilled, hair fluttering back into place from the swift movement. Amethyst eyes met blackened ruby, glowering stare meeting fierce glare, swords locked in the beginning of conflict.

"Hiei."

Her cool, reprimanding voice brought his mind back, his eyes lightening from the primal black they had taken on in blood lust. His awareness came back to him, realization of what had happened hitting him forcibly. He... he had been hunting her.

"Onna." He replied, his deep tone annoyed and rough.

"You left."

"Hai."

"Naze ka?"

"Omae."

"Me?"

"Hai."

Botan's face didn't seem disheartened as he had intended, but instead her face held a soft understanding, though sad exterior. Hiei growled lowly, startling her slightly.

"Leave. Go back to Ningenkai where you belong."

"Lie."

Hiei's eyes narrowed his lip curling.

"I said **go back.** Do not annoy me, onna."

Botan frowned at his demanding, commanding tone.

"And I said no. Not until we work out our predicament."

"We have no problem to fix. Right now, you're the only thing bothering me, so go."

Two pairs of blades appeared at his throat, dark violet eyes glaring at him.

"Hidoi... You may not think so, but I'm proof that you are wrong. If you haven't noticed, I'm starting to look like you."

She pulled away, taking her hat off and shaking her hair. For the first time, Hiei noticed the difference in her appearance. Black streaks were now entwined in the usual azure mass that she possessed, silver spiking down her forehead among blue tresses. Her ears were pointed and her fingers now claws. She grinned at his astonished face, flashing sharp fangs at him at the same time. Hiei blinked, regaining his composure quickly.

"Hn. You may appear more of a demon, but you do not hold the strength and powers of one."

She rolled her eyes at his berating comment, grabbing hold of a large tree branch next to her. With a flick of her wrist, it snapped in half like a twig. Hiei once again contained his surprise, allowing himself to raise an eyebrow at her expecting look.

"Fine. This does nothing to impress me. You are weak and do not belong here. Leave and never come back."

Botan was the one growling now. Shocking him, she spurred a silver fireball to life in the palm of her hand, pulling her jacket off in the same instant. As it fell to the ground, a mark was exposed on her collarbone. A teardrop encircled by a dragon met his furious stare, very much the same one on his arm with the exception of the color. How could this be?

"I'm not the same girl you left two days ago, Hiei, so stop treating me like a mere child. I'm staying here until we solve _our_ problem."

Hiei pulled his sword effortlessly from the tree, bringing it up and sheathing it.

"Do not make me drag you back there."

Botan tossed her blades to the ground, thinking maybe he was going to talk.

"I'm not leaving."

He disappeared, leaving Botan to search for his aura. Hiei's eyes turned into slits; something deep inside him that had been holding him back snapping, his control along with it. Growling, he shot forward, his claw shooting out and slapping her squarely on the cheek, her body flying sideways.

He could hear other demons, now aware of their presences, whispering among the outer rims of the thicket, gathering nearby to observe the clash, hoping for a easy meal. Crimson eyes dark with disgust, fury and astonishment, he stepped back, staring at the hand that had struck out so fiercely.

"How **_dare _**you…"

Botan sat up slowly, her eyes hidden by silver streaked bangs, claws clenching the dirt. Her shoulders were trembling as she stood; her scent thickening with barely suppressed anger. Red lines leaked the crimson essence of her lifeblood on her cheek, the physical remainder of what he'd done moments ago. Straightening, she lifted her face to reveal smoldering realms of heliotrope rage, nearly unnerving Hiei with the vigor of their gaze.

"_HOW FREAKING **DARE** YOU_!!!"

A sudden burst of speed, and she was upon him, swiping with razor sharp claws, aiming carelessly, her only intent to inflict as much pain upon him as possible. Hiei dodged multiple crucial blows, a few managing to tear into his skin and cloak. She struck his chest, following it rapidly with a roundhouse kick to the neck, only to slash at his back when he went down. She had a mere second to dodge his unexpected kick at her gut from the ground, darting away when bladelike claws were suddenly streaking at her.

Hiei rushed forwards, giving her only enough time to block as he threw multitudes of kicks and cutting thrusts at her. She managed to flip over his head with the help of a tree trunk behind her, placing a teeth-rattling kick onto his open back while still in the air. He swung around, grabbing hold of her airborne foot, and sent her tumbling roughly to the ground. With a grunt, he swung her around, tossing her into the same tree from before.

Botan felt the air knocked out of her, dizzy feelings forcing her to stay still for a moment; how strange: she only felt the least bit winded. '_My new powers are probably working now, so no wonder.' _Footsteps approached her and when they were almost on her, she flew upwards; biting viciously into Hiei's left shoulder with sharp fangs. He mumbled a string of curses, shredding the back of her shirt as he attempted to make her release him. A smart blow to her head had her crying out in pain, stumbling backwards. She heard him grunt the same feeling, lifting her head to see him examining the punctures in his shoulder, blood and dirt staining his once immaculate attire. She knew that she must look the same, but he spoke before she could rush forward once more.

"Not bad for an untrained baka." He huffed darkly, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

"Yeah, well, it's your powers that are helping me, ass. So, arigatou."

"You'll regret saying that onna…" He muttered with the insult. Botan smiled beguilingly as he cracked his knuckles threateningly, settling herself into a defensive stance she'd seen Kurama take on once.

"And I suppose you're the one who'll make me, asshole?"

Hiei knocked a fist into her stomach as soon as she uttered the last syllable, whispering hotly into her ear as she remained bent over his fist.

"And I'll enjoy seeing the defeat on your face as you beg me for mercy…"

"... Teme."

Her head plunged into his wounded shoulder, butting him away and onto the ground. A short, precise kick followed, landing squarely on the teeth marks as she flew over him once again. Hiei was up before she had time to turn, jamming his elbow into her back, his foot tripping her in the process. She shrieked momentarily as pain erupted in her spine, but managed to somersault back to her feet before he could do anything else. He looked surprised, but the look was gone as a flurry of slashes had him skipping backwards and away.

These attacks continued for what seemed eternity, each returning the favor for the damage they received from the other. Never in all his days had Hiei been so worked up over a female, much less gotten such a fight from one. She attacked him with full force, never fading or faltering for as many injuries she was given, just a continuous assault of pure power and fury. Sweat poured off their bodies, the bystanders completely silent as the fight continued. To them, it seemed all too like an intricate dance, their flow and the command just as beautiful as they were lethal. Blood spattered the ground, lacerations appearing on their bodies too quickly to count, neither letting down, even as bruises formed and aches were established in their tiring bodies. If anything, it was extreme willpower that kept them going for such a stretch of time, beyond what their physique would normally be able to handle. Just when they looked ready to drop dead from exhaustion, Botan stumbled.

It was small, barely even a mistake, but it was enough for Hiei to get an upper hand. In that instant, he sprung upward from his kneeling position, grabbing her around the waist as her hands flew up to gain her balance. They tumbled backwards, a cloud of dirt springing up from the impact. A second later, he had her hands pinned with one of his own, the other lifting him so that his knees could force her hips down from the sides, and then resting it next to her head so he could lean on it.

He breathed heavily for a moment, letting his eyes close to focus for a second, and then finally lifted his face to look at the still struggling girl. Her face was tormented, streaked with dirt and covered in bloody scratches, the original ones now dried into scabs. She thrashed against his hold for a few more minutes, but soon fatigue had her quieting, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to breathe properly. A near indistinguishable moan rose from her throat, her eyes wild with disbelief and pain.

"Lie…"

Hiei tilted his head bemusedly, ruby eyes staring down at the enraged female.

"No, I won't… I can't… give up…" She murmured, eyes closing in affliction.

"I don't think that's an option." He answered to her unasked question.

Lavender eyes glared up at him, a small flicker of determination still lingering in their depths.

"Hanasette."

"Give up."

Diverse colored eyes closed briefly, a shuddering breath before...

"Zettai..._ not."_

He shook his head in wonder, an incredulous chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Don't you know when it's time to give in?"

She snorted haughtily, her eyes turning into slits.

"Lie. Now get off."

"Not until you give up."

"I said... NO!!"

Hiei smacked her, this time his actions purposeful.

"You, girl, are really giving me a headache. You will give up, because I will kill you if you don't."

Botan coughed a little, a small smirk sliding onto pastel lips.

"You can't."

"Really? And since when have you been able to tell what I can and can't do?"

"Because you'll kill yourself if you kill me." At his blank look she explained,

"The bonds remember? Your life is mine as mine is yours. One dies, so will the other. Completely equal. So, sorry, Hiei, but you can't kill me without doing the same to yourself. If you're ready to die, then..."

She tilted her head to the side, allowing him complete access to her open throat.

"... Go right ahead."

**Vixen's G-Den**

FIK: So evil yes I am!! Ha-ha, another cliffy. Sorry, but I am going to have to rewrite the next few chapters, 'cause my computer (whacks with hammer) deleted them. So tell me... Too much anger? Not enough fluff? Should I make them...? Whoops! If I keep going I might give something away. Don't worry, though, I've got some more fluff coming, so they're not going to hate each other for too much longer.

Hiei: Damn you...

FIK: Yes, well, sorry Hiei, you're just gonna have to suffer.

Hiei: Hn... (Sharpens sword)

FIK: (thinks: if only he knew that I put a dog collar on him that electrocutes with one press of the button... (Insert evil cackle)) REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Relief FLUFF

**FIK: **HII!!! Thanks for all the reviews once again, I'm loving the praise and the (ahem) constructive critism, but yeah!!! Okay, I know some of you are like: why did they fight? and I'm like: uh... 'cause I wanted them to. But the truth is, is that there needed to be a stress relief somewhere in this story, and I didn't know how and then I thought: fight, anger, rage and WHAM!! Out pops chapter five, which I should have called: Demon Rage. Oh... well...?

Hiei: You still speak to much.

FIK: So? You speak too little, so there! (sticks out tongue)

Hiei: Hn...

FIK: Okay, one last comment: this chapter is (finally) gonna add some (wiggles eyebrows) fluff to the story. (everyone thinks: about time...) Hehe. Just you wait until chapter 7 and 8, oh so much fun!!

**Disclaimer:** Hi ho hi ho, none of it is mine! Hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho, Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.......

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Last time:

_"Because you'll kill yourself if you kill me." At his blank look she explained, _

_"The bonds remember? Your life is mine as mine is yours. One dies, so will the other. Completely equal. So, sorry, Hiei, but you can't kill me without doing the same to yourself. If you're ready to die, then..."_

_She tilted her head to the side, allowing him complete access to her open throat._

_"... Go right ahead."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the remainder of the Reikai Tantai, with the exclusion of two ice youkai and two human females, were hurriedly making their way to the portal connecting Reikai with Ningenkai. Kurama led the way, Shizuru deftly keeping up with him, with Yusuke and Touya following; Yukina and Keiko were securely hanging onto their backs. 

In little time, they came upon the forest clearing where the hidden portal was hanging enigmatically in the air, yellow and jade lights emitting from its depths.

And standing in front of it was none other than Genkai.

Kurama slid to a halt, catching Shizuru who had been tailing him closely. The others also stopped quickly, somehow managing not to collide with their guides.

"Grandma, can you move it?! We have to-"

"-I know that, stupid. And you're not going to."

Six stunned stares followed her answer. Yusuke set Keiko down lightly, Touya following suit with Yukina.

"What do you mean we're not gonna?! Of course we are! We need to get to Botan before she gets herself killed!"

Genkai merely scowled, clasping her hands behind her back in a fashion she took when she was ready to act as 'Master' over her 'Dimwit.'

"Urameshi, I suggest you shut up and listen to me. Koenma and I agree that no one is to interfere with what is going on in Makai. None of you are allowed to intervene; not even if they are in danger. Do I make myself clear, Yusuke?"

Yusuke swallowed, clearly annoyed, but not about to argue with his mentor, or a.k.a. Grandma. From his silence, Genkai knew that he understood. Yukina, however, was still wholly anxious.

"But, Genkai-sama, why can't we help them? They may need our assistance in getting out of Makai... alive."

"I know you are concerned for your brother's and Botan's safety, but trust me when I say that they are perfectly capable of handling themselves. Hiei is no novice when it comes to fighting for his life, and knows Makai better than anyone here."

"What about Botan?" Keiko asked quietly.

Genkai smirked a bit, "She can handle herself. I made sure of that."

Kurama frowned at this, bewildered by what she meant by that.

"Did you know Botan was going to Makai, Master Genkai?"

"Hai. Botan came to me before she left to retrieve her weapons. Unfortunately, she forgot to take her furisogata with her, but at least she is armed."

Nearly everyone's mouth fell open at this, eyes bugging out comically.

"Botan has a weapon!?! I never knew she could handle anything but a baseball bat and that oar thing she uses." Yusuke exclaimed aloud.

"You don't know a lot of things about her. For one thing, Botan is completely trained to defend herself in both kempo and kendo."

"Y-You're joking." Yusuke stammered.

Genkai just smirked, closing the portal and leaving six dumbfounded teens behind her.

* * *

"I can't move, can you?" Botan said tiredly. 

"Hn."

Botan frowned at Hiei's lack of response, but wearily let it slide by. Indeed, neither of them could move, due to the fact that their bodies simply wouldn't allow them to use any more energy. They'd made it to a small cave before they had simply collapsed next to one another and found out that they were now paralyzed, for the time being anyways. Oddly enough, both of them had little frustration about this, exhausted enough physically and mentally so that any feelings towards one another, for the moment, were lenient.

Botan tried shifting herself into a more comfortable position, but only succeeded in landing her head on Hiei's arm once again.

"Dame de, onna."

"Humph! I'm just trying to get more situated, so stop nagging me."

Hiei snorted, continuing to stare outwards, watching as another storm began to brew overhead.

"I don't nag."

Botan rolled her eyes, ignoring him for the time being. At least he wasn't in a demon rage anymore, not like earlier. And he was talking to her, so that was a plus. It had been so strange; feeling so much anger and lack of control. She'd never known what being 'unrestrained' had felt like, let alone in a 'demonic rage.' Thanks to her new 'abilities' she had experienced the more feral aspect of having demon attributes within her.

Glancing at the, again motionless, koorime besides her, she studied his face inquisitively, wondering what was hidden beneath the infinity of layers he seemed to have. Much more than he would ever show, that was for certain. But somewhere, under all the cool, calculated actions, was a demon that felt something for others, taking note of their sentiments and inquiring about the welfare of the ones he cared for....

_.... She tilted her head to the side, allowing him complete access to her open throat._

_"... Go right ahead."_

_Time had froze then, collapsing inwards in a spiraling circle of destiny and anticipation, focusing solely on the deadlock individuals stationary in the depths of a shadowy, corroded woodland. _

_His face had been contorted, stuck somewhere between a fevered desire for her spilled blood, and a dazed grasp on the severe tie he had with the one daring him to dispose of her. Botan said nothing, waiting for him to do what his inner demon begged him to fulfill. The clawed hand hovering above her neck shook, tensing as something began to happen. Hiei half growled, gradually forcing his hand away, trembling with the effort it took. Grasping the sides of his head, his eyes shut compulsorily; his breathe heaved with shuddering gulps. _

_"No." His voice was jagged, carrying an animalistic tone she'd never heard before. It rumbled through her, sending shivers down her spine. _

_"I shall... not... succumb... to your... will..." He snarled._

_Botan was half petrified, the incessant thunder of growls pulsating with each breath he took racing into her as he fought. He was fighting himself, something he'd seldom had to do. His mind was staggering back and forth, his primitive nature fighting for supremacy, desiring death, while his collected side demanded that he stopped now or face the penalty for surrendering to his blood thirst. _

_In a sudden burst of willpower, Hiei drowned out the beast, eyes becoming crimson once more when they opened, the black etches faded from their irises. It was then that Botan had looked at him, their intense gazes locking in silent combat, hesitant and inquisitive. He looked distraught almost, as if he was mortified by his actions. Botan raised up onto her elbows, swiping away a stray strand of hair, her face covered in old blood and dirt._

_"H-Hiei?" She whispered carefully, watching for any signs that his blood lust was still in affect. He remained impassive, head held between bloodstained claws, gripping tightly to his midnight hair. Sighing, she called his name for a second time, successfully catching his attention. His questioningly stare assured her that he did not want to harm her anymore, but she remained wary just the same._

_"Could you... umm... get off me, onegai?" She said, blushing slightly._

_Hiei's eyes widened as he realized exactly what position they were presently in. Botan was pinned firmly beneath him, his hips straddling hers in a way that looked suggestive to any one else, but completely awkward, not to mention just plain unnerving, to them; why were they still like that anyways?_

_He jumped, literally, off her, face rigid and somewhat red. Botan raised herself slowly off the ground, groaning as numerous cuts and pains made their existence known to her. Her swords appeared suddenly in front of her, held out to her by Hiei as he looked resolutely away from her. She grinned faintly, taking them and sliding each securely into a sheath she had incase she lost her jacket. Spotting it a few feet away, she grabbed it, pulling it around her shoulders. Turning back, Hiei was waiting irritably for her to finish, arms crossed in a stubborn fashion across his chest. Without a word, he started striding out of the clearing._

_Botan stood surprised for a second. He hadn't said she couldn't follow him, so shrugging, she hurriedly ran after his rapidly disappearing figure...._

This brought her back to where they were now, paralyzed and stuck in a cave until they were able to move again. Yawning, Botan closed her eyes, promptly drifting into a profound, dreamless slumber.

Hiei waited until Botan was asleep, her breathing slowing and becoming calm. His thoughts wandered to their earlier encounter with one another, now able to recall exactly what had happened without the interference of his primitive nature. What had happened then? Never in his lifetime had he gotten so passionately into a fight such as today; even to a point where his blood lust had taken over without a second thought. This girl... this woman.... a deity no less... had riled him, infuriating him to no end, but at the same time, giving him immeasurable concern and kindness.

Glancing at her sleeping face, he was again taken aback at the purity she held, the serenity of her aura. She looked content; a sweet smile hovering on the ends of her lips. Her scent engulfed him, waves of ease soothing his troubled spirit. Shifting, he lifted himself so that his back rested on the caves wall, unwarily bringing the shivering girl up with him. Settling her between his legs so that her head laid on his chest, his drowsy mind gazed down on at her peaceful face for a moment, and then he too, dropped into a dead slumber, all energy now extinguished.

The sky groaned, purple and gray smattered storm clouds racing across the night sky, bringing torrents of refreshing rain, quenching the dried woodlands yearning after so long. The same downpour, as would someone wiping a slate clean, washed away the remnants of battles and death, turning what was considered a hateful black area into something unsoiled; something to grow and develop anew, a little bud of brilliance for the blood-soaked arena of tragedy. It seemed that even the Heaven wished to wash away it's past, taking its mistakes and furious struggles with it. As the rain poured, two sleeping forms curled closer to one another, for warmth, for support... for acceptance.

Nature, mysterious and unexplainable, was meant to be forgiven, as seen in a small little cave holding two worn out, oblivious souls.

* * *

Dawn came unnoticed, peeking her delicate beams of warmth and sighing light onto the silent realms of Makai. Stray shafts of brightness made miniature rainbows from dewdrops, only to intertwine with one another in sparks of reds and greens and blues. Daylight's radiance danced off sparkling young streams that were borne to life during the night, lazily spreading their limbs out, stretching for a mother river to join with. As the air breathed in the strange freshness forgotten for so long, a single creature awoke with it, though his sleep-muddled mind believed he was still dreaming. 

Hiei came back into consciousness without knowing it, too warm and relaxed to do anything but stay where he was. His left hand twiddled languidly with a strand of hair, not his own, but one belonging to the girl lying asleep between his legs. One of his arms was wrapped firmly around her waist, pulling her securely against him. His other arm, the one playing unwittingly with an azure tress, was hooked around her shoulders, holding her so that his chin rested on the nape of her neck.

He gazed, half-asleep and vaguely, down at the sleeping girl in his grasps, running a hand tenderly through her silky mane of downy blue. He smiled, just slightly and no more, at her softly slumbering face, contemplating wearily if she knew how angelic she looked when sleeping. He rested his head once more on the nape of her neck, dreamily watching her breath. She looked so petite, so delicate, so... enticing. He was in just the right place to kiss her, her creamy cheek so close to his craving mouth. Gently, he leaned around, touching his lips carefully to her soft cheek, taking a moment to savor the taste of her skin, and then pulled back quickly. Suddenly more awake, he sat.

**Stunned**.

"What am I doing?" He muttered, looking down at Botan again, but with detestation. She shifted in her sleep, hair sweeping over his face. His dislike vanished, a tiny amount of consent registering in his chest. For a moment, he just looked at her, his mind bleary and thoughts still not clear of what had happening. Botan murmured a soft sigh, nuzzling her face into his chest. Hiei couldn't help but smile, not a lot, but it was a smile.

* * *

Botan grinned to herself, trying to keep her breathing and heart beat the slow. She had felt him playing with her hair, but had been staggered when he had kissed her cheek, his warm breath on her face. She shivered, taking pleasure in the way she felt against him. Nestling her head into his chest she thought, '_Why don't I push him away?_ _Why not shove him? He is just toying with me, after all_, _so why let him enjoy his games?'_ Somewhere inside her, she wished that Hiei was someone else, someone who cared for her and liked to be with her. If only.... no.... she wasn't going there. Not now... not here... _not_ with him. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, staying still in Hiei's unplanned embrace. She didn't remember going to sleep like this, but she waved it aside for the moment.

"Good morning, Hiei." She murmured.

He started, hurriedly pulling his face away from hers, his arms leaving from their comfortable position around her. Botan giggled, watching his face heat up and eyes shifting determinedly away from hers.

"Hn. Whatever, onna."

Botan poked him playfully, watching as smoldering red eyes came back to meet hers. They stared at one another for a minute; Botan burst out laughing seconds later. Hiei frowned, observing the fits of mirth overwhelming the spontaneous girl in his lap.

"What's so funny, girl?" He scowled, almond shaped eyes narrowing.

Amethyst pools filled with tears of merriment met his, only to be sent back into frenzies of jovial giggling.

"Oh, Hiei, you have n-no idea how c-cute you look when you're b-blushing!" Botan exclaimed, finally starting to calm a bit. Hiei flushed again, but Botan held her tongue, noticing the building irritation in the koorime's aura.

"Hn. I care not how I look."

"Yeah, I know." Botan said joyfully.

Hiei just 'Hned' again, standing up abruptly, pulling her with him. Releasing her, he strode to the entrance of the cave, glancing over his shoulder when she didn't move.

"Are you coming or shall I leave you here?"

Botan grinned, jogging up along side him.

"We're going back?"

Hiei didn't respond, just tilted his head as if to say, '_Do I really have to answer that?'_ Then started walking again, Botan happily following along besides him.

"Arigatou, Hiei-sama."

Nodding, Hiei picked her up abruptly, a squeal of surprise escaping Botan's lips.

"What are you doing?!?" She cried.

Hiei smirked at her, "Too slow." And then shot off, Botan clutched firmly in his arms.

**Vixen's G-Den**

FIK: So, there ya go. A whole nuther chappie and packed with, suspense, drama, fluffyness and some cute little addons I couldn't help but put in. NEED REVIEWS OR WILL DIE!! AHH!!!!

Hiei: Shut up.

FIK: Umm.... No.

REVIEW ONEGAI, ONEGAI!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstood

**FIK:** Okay, this chappie may strike you as a bit odd for the first part, but then the rest sort goes back into norm style. Hope you like it. I'm gonna try and update every 2 to 3 days now, so I can have time to think out the chapters. Thanks!!

Hiei: (no comment)

FIK: Well, geezus...

DISCLAIMER: NA NAH!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Raise ya twenty."

Yusuke solemnly added his pile to the pot, quickly discarding a card and pulling another from the pile. Kurama and Touya followed suit in turn, each placing their bets without a word. Scanning his cards, Yusuke felt only a little smug at finding himself holding a Straight, including the Queen, Jack, Ten, Nine and Eight of Spades.

Shizuru's apartment was subdued, with the boys on their dozen or so round of Poker and the girls chatting idly about the matters of the Ball. Touya folded a moment later, proclaiming himself 'not a gambler' and remained in his seat to watch. Kuwabara (yes, he knows now too) looked at his cards for a second, studied Yusuke's and Kurama's 'Poker Face' and then silently laid his cards down in a sign of defeat. Now only Kurama and Yusuke were left, each wondering what the other held in their hand.

Yusuke gnawed on his upper lip, waiting. Shizuru glanced over for a minute, a small smile riding on her lips as she read what each boy was holding. Yusuke secretly watched her reaction when she looked at his, then Kurama's, but was disappointed to find her reaction was blank and did little to hint as to what Kurama held. Kurama's face was calm, eyes a never-changing cool emerald as he stacked five ten chips neatly in the pot, saying,

"I bet twenty and raise you thirty." And with that, sat back, watching Yusuke's face turn into a slight frown as he pondered. Coming to a decision, he was reaching for his chips, ready to place his bet—

"—I wouldn't take the bet if I were you."

Everyone jumped, heads swiveling at the same time to where the voice had come from. Leaning against the kitchen counter was none other than—

"—Hiei?!!"

He grinned slightly, giving a short, mocking bow.

"The one and only, Urameshi."

Two seconds later, Yukina was hugging him tightly, all the while dragging him towards the living room where the rest of the group was staring on thunderstruck. Hiei patted her head, face softer than it usually was, and then lightly detached himself from her. Shizuru and Keiko exchanged glances, as did the other four boys in the room.

"Hiei."

Hiei looked at Kurama, raising a charcoal brow inquiringly.

"Nani, kitsune?"

"Where's Botan-san?"

At this, the room became quiet, all eyes turned on the stoic koorime. He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest arrogantly.

"Hn. Probably still wandering aimlessly around Makai, why?"

Keiko and Yukina gasped, as all the males (not Hiei) of the room glared furiously at the spiky haired demon, fists curling in rage.

"You're telling me you **_left Botan in Makai!?!_**" Yusuke yelled, jumping to his feet, grabbing Hiei by the collar and lifting him to eyelevel. Hiei coolly stared him down, his face showing no sign of caring or anxiety.

"Hmm... I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself, baka?" He said icily.

Yusuke cinnamon eyes flickered with irritation and disbelief.

"I would do that... **IF SHE WAS HERE!!"**

"Which I am, by the way." Came another, exasperated soft voice.

Once again, everyone's eyes (excluding a one leering Hiei) bugged out ludicrously, jerking around to spot Botan floating cheerfully, cat face and all, above the dining room table, about ten feet from where they all sat.

"Well," She said, putting a finger to her chin in a thinking pose, "I think that I'm here, but maybe this is just some strange dream that we all are having at the same time." She pinched herself and said, "No, I'm definitely awake. So, Yusuke... would you mind putting Hiei down, please?"

Yusuke dropped Hiei straight away, whom was still smirking evilly at him, dropping limply back into his chair. Touya and Kurama had a dazed look on their faces; why hadn't they sensed her?

"B-But Hiei, he just, we thought, he said... man, I'm confused." Yusuke stuttered, dragging a hand through his hair as he looked at Botan to Hiei to Botan and back to Hiei. Botan giggled, flying over to come and stand besides Hiei.

"Oh, ignore him; he just likes to make people angry." She said, glaring at Hiei all the while.

"Botan, are you okay? Where did all those bruises and cuts come from? Is that blood? Were you attacked?" Keiko said, running over to her friend, and twirling her around.

Indeed, now that the initial shock of discovering Botan _and_ Hiei were back (alive) from Makai (and that Hiei had pulled a fast one on them) they suddenly noticed the ghastly condition that Botan was in, not to mention a few observable injuries on Hiei as well.

Botan was currently dressed in black shirt a few sizes too large and a pair of baggy shorts, her jacket wrapped around her waist. From what they could see, her legs, arms and right cheek were bandaged, dirt and blood covering her from head to toe. Hiei, though not quite so mussed and bloody, had on his normal black tank and pants, his cloak was missing for once. They could see a large bandage on his right shoulder and abdominal area, and also several scratch marks on his left arm. They fleetingly looked at one another, apparently hesitant in explaining their present state.

"You see... umm... We got these when fighting—"

"—Ah ha!! I knew that you two were in danger!!" Yusuke shouted, pointing an accusing finger at no one in particular.

Hiei snorted, rolling his eyes rather uncharacteristically.

"Of each other, maybe. Seriously, Urameshi, do you doubt my capability that much?"

"Uh, well, no..." Yusuke muttered, looking confused. "What do you mean each other?"

"Is it really not that obvious? There was no 'danger' baka." Hiei grunted, sitting stiffly on the couch next to a bored looking Botan.

"Then where did all your guy's injuries come from?" Kuwabara asked thickly.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, _we_ _gave them to each other_." Botan announced, dramatically flaring her arm out in sarcasm.

This caught them all off guard. Shizuru rubbed the back of her head, eyes clouded in bewilderment.

"Each other? You two... fought?"

"Yep. That's really all there is to it."

"Then where exactly did the scratch marks come from?" Touya asked suspiciously.

Botan held up her hand, allowing everyone to see her new claws.

"**You** did that, Botan?!" Keiko gasped, astonished.

She nodded, looking rather apologetically at Hiei, who just snorted.

"I had no idea that you were capable of injuring Hiei, Botan." Kurama said surprised.

"Well... It wasn't all me. I kind of was in a... 'Demon rage'?" She said sheepishly.

For the third time today, the entire room went silent, eyes all turned onto the pair sitting next to one another.

"Demon... Rage?" Yukina said quietly.

"Umm... yeah, you see... I was, well, angry and I just... lost control. I think we both did, for awhile anyways. I can't really remember too much of it, it's sorta hazy. If it hadn't been for Hiei, I don't know what would have happened. Isn't that right, Hiei...?"

He was gone.

Botan looked around innocently, her eyes indisputably puzzled,

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Five days later, Botan found herself bored out of her mind, playing lazily with a paintbrush. In front of her sat a blank piece of paper, paints and oils untouched but ready for use. Sighing, she looked out the window, watching unmoved as children raced gaily across the courtyard, young parents following hand in hand. They were bundled up colorfully in winter clothing, the smallest child's hair done in cute ponytails over a big red scarf. Botan watched them walk on and continued staring at where they had been even when they had long disappeared from view.

Her heart was aching. Inside, she felt empty, lonely even, but at the same time, immensely confused and irritated. Was she experiencing what Hiei was feeling? She shook her head, getting up from her stool. She hadn't seen him since they arrived back in Ningenkai, not once since the time in Shizuru's apartment. For some reason, Hiei's absence saddened her, making her feel guilty in a way. She somehow felt responsible for his disappearance, and now she was paying for it by having to suffer through the full blown effects of their connection.

Her doorbell rang just then, and with a preoccupied spirit, Botan made her way to the front hall, opening the door.

"Botan!!"

Botan gawked flabbergasted as Keiko and Shizuru walked in, closing the door behind them. They smiled at her, waiting for her to speak.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we decided that you had spent enough time moping around all alone," Keiko said.

"So we came to get you outside for some needed girl time." Shizuru finished.

"Huh?" Botan sputtered dumbly.

Keiko and Shizuru exchanged looks, sighing at Botan's haggard appearance. It looked as if Botan hadn't been sleeping well; in fact she looked as if she'd lost weight also. Without a word, they took Botan by the arm and headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later, dressed, freshly groomed and a little warmer, Botan found herself being pulled along after the two chatting girls, who had yet to tell her where exactly they were going. In moments, the large, brightly lit shopping center came into view and soon they were weaving their way through Christmas shoppers.

"What are we doing here?" Botan asked finally.

They had stopped in front of a formal women's apparel shop let, which was full of glittering gowns, sultry cocktail dresses and pretty knick knacks of all kinds. Shizuru grinned deviously, while Keiko headed inside without them, eagerly beginning to sort through the racks upon racks of formal wear.

"To shop, of course."

"But... why here?"

"Where else would you shop for the Reikai Ball?" Shizuru questioned.

Botan froze, her mind doing a 180 on her. The Reikai... Ball?

"Surely you remember that it's next week, Botan?" Shizuru teased.

Botan nodded quickly, flushing besides herself. How stupid of her, forgetting about something as important as that. Koenma had been reminding her for weeks that it was coming up and she had been planning to go shopping until.... until _it _happened.

"O-Of course I knew that, Shizuru, it just.... slipped my mind that's all..."

"Mmm hmm..." Shizuru nodded knowingly.

To prove that she was serious, Botan marched inside the shop, leaving Shizuru to grin after her. '_She'd totally forgotten and I know exactly what, or I should say 'who' had been distracting her.'_

* * *

(A/N::: Okay, I really like this next part, cause it makes me imagine such beautiful things. ENJOY!!)

* * *

Dusk settled early, draping the forest with cosmos of smoldering red galaxies among golden fireworks and plum smeared jades of sunless silhouettes. Timber giants stood silently, stretching tired limbs that were thickly weighed down with frozen piles of crystals made from iced-over raindrops. Space was disorientated with plays of light and natural pinwheels of melting snow sparklers, turning light into darkness and darkness into gray reality that spins the universe and tangles clarity. Miniature tundra's were spotted by lemon drops of honeyed sap and those timid paw prints of nocturnal spirits rarely seen by the day filled earth.

The sun was setting in the distance, hidden shadows drawing out from where they hid at midday. Musky greens were swathed among tired silvers, banishing the illustrious forests browns and blues that had been painted earlier when the wind had swept the chilling fog up and away. High, upon the top reaches of lumber and evergreen thistles that leapt vertically from the pits of molten earth, sat a solitary figure, draped in dusk's fingers, where crimson shone dully amid the darkness.

Wintry breezes nipped at his back, harshly reminding him of what had occurred not long ago and what had yet been faced. The smoldering red star was extinguished moments later, allowing his twin, a luminous disk of the heavens manifestation, to slowly begin its course, as flickering splinters of crystalline radiance danced beyond her deadened warmth. How lonely the form appeared, alone at twilight hours, graced only with the condolence of a quarter moon that spoke no words, but could only gleam her celestial knowledge.

'_Why... Why does what happened haunt me? Is there any sense in what I did or was it all because I needed to ease my anger?'_

He could feel the cold, but it did not affect him. The moon's surreal words slipped in and out of him, taunting his hidden spirit with the knowing that he could not simply run away and to the horizon, where the sky met the ground and the universe opened to its children. What kept him from leaving? Was it the fact that he had actual friends that cared for him? Was it that he did not want to go? Or was he deep down, beneath all the forced calm and shrugged rapacity, that he... liked it here? That thought alone had him snarling, leaping to his feet.

"What is it!? Why can't I just leave?! What is it I'm meant to do!?" He shouted at the moon, ruby orbs battling the pearly white globe.

"I think you're meant to shut up," said a rather annoyed voice from below him.

Hiei tensed, recognizing the punked-out, careless tone in an instant.

"What the hell do you want...?" He muttered, not bothering to turn.

Yusuke squinted up at Hiei's shadowed figure, spotting him standing near the middle where the pine needles thinned.

"It's not me that wants anything Hiei; I'm just here to talk."

"Hn."

"You're going to have to say more than that, Hiei, because I also wish to speak to you." Came another voice. Hiei groaned inwardly, catching Kurama's eye in a look that said, '_I don't care; leave or face my sword.'_

Kurama nodded at Yusuke, coming up to stand besides him.

"This would be much easier to do with you on the ground."

Without warning, Hiei appeared before them, arms crossed irritably as he scowled at them from the corner of his eye, his back half turned to them. Kurama cleared his throat, clearly surprised that Hiei was co-operating so.... smoothly.

"Do not waste my time with idle chatting, fox. What do you and the dimwit detective want?" Hiei said, not an ounce of emotion held in the frigid tone directed at them.

"For one thing, I'm not a dimwit. Second thing, we're here about Botan." Yusuke spat, scowling.

"Hn. What about the baka onna?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, but paused, as if he'd forgotten what he was going to say. Looking helplessly at Kurama, he shrugged. Kurama sighed, '_Did he have to do everything?'_

"She's not been herself lately, not since when you disappeared. We are growing worried for her... and for you, really. Did something... happen, in Makai?" Kurama asked cautiously. Hiei closed his eyes, as if bored, but shocked them both when he spoke,

"Yes and no. It does not matter now, for it is what it is: the past."

"Hiei, don't be difficult." Kurama warned; steely stones of the purest jade bore a hole into the koorime's conscience.

"Hn. As she said: we fought. There is nothing more to it."

Yusuke had gotten a hold of his collar as he had done nearly a week ago, his face heated and eyes burning outrage.

"Damn it all Hiei, stop being your obnoxious self and tell us what the hell happened!! I'm getting really _sick_ of your badass attitude and secretive mood swings!! Did something happen or not!?!"

(A/N:: Cookie to anyone who tells me why that sounds familiar!!!!)

Yusuke breathed heavily, trying to make Hiei's will submit to his fury. To his dismay, Hiei's face was blank, his crimson eyes flaring their distant, uncaring mind-set. Yusuke slowly let him down, stepping away quickly as if fearful. He glanced at Kurama, who had been watching attentively,

"Yo, Kurama," He murmured, "what's happenin' to Hiei?"

Kurama gave him a stern look, silently telling him to be quiet.

"I do believe that Hiei (finally) has to face changes of his own."

Unknown to the two detectives, Hiei was not hearing them, his distant look becoming one of absence as his mind drifted somewhere else...

* * *

..."_I'm so sick of you... I'm tired of you and your careless mind-set..._ _I have one thing to say about your heartless attitude: I hate it... _

_..."H-Hiei, gomen nasai"..._

_A face came into view, tears falling from amethyst pools..._

_..."You had saved me so many times before; it just felt like someone needed to save you for once. You're my friend Hiei, and you always will be"..._

_...A soft embrace, silky blue hair underneath his hand; a drained girl whispering to him in a warm, concerned voice..._

..."_You really are a baka, Hiei. I just wish that you'll consider me a friend one day too"..._

_... His mind was staggering back and forth, his primitive nature fighting for supremacy, desiring death, while his collected side demanded that he stopped now or face the penalty for surrendering to his blood thirst..._

_..."H-Hiei?"..._

_...She looked so petite, so delicate, so... enticing..._ _he_ _touched his lips carefully to her soft cheek..._

_..."We're going back..._ _Arigatou... Hiei-sama"..._

* * *

What... what was this? These feelings, these overwhelming wants? Why? Why did she do what she did? Her respect, her anger, her understanding, compassion, kindness, sorrow, anguishes!! It confused him, driving him insane, compelling him to do things his long years of solitude had forsaken as weaknesses. WHY!?!?

Shouting out in pain and confusion, Hiei fell to his knees, gripping his head as pounding drums beat against his skull. In the back of his mind he heard someone yelling out, calling him, but he didn't understand; he couldn't... Another wave of electricity overtook him, stretching him inside out and back again, the world tilting beneath him in somersaults of dizziness and then...

...Nothing.

Hiei's breath was harsh, lungs burning as he struggled to stand. Absently, he felt someone grab his arms, offering him support which he took gratefully. Blinking, his vision came back into focus and he could dimly make out the forms of Kurama and Yusuke. They were staring at him, frightened; stunned almost; just plain speechless. His insides quenched; turning and tumbling. Before the darkness in his mind could overtake him, he said,

"It's happened... f... ox..."

...Then blackness.

* * *

FIK: All right!! That, ladies and gents, wackos and cracks, was the 1/2 awesome chapter **_7_** of: SACRIFICE!!! So, tell me, how'm I doin'? Likes, dislikes? Goods, Bads? Peanut butter and Jelly?

Hiei: Hell and you...

FIK: Hell and me... Wait.... HIEI!!!

Hiei: (hiding under box)

FIK: (snickers) Lets just leave him there to sweat a bit. I'll be updating in 2 - 3 days, so make sure to look sometime during those days. REVIEW ONEGAI!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Silently

FIK: HELLO FANFICTION DOT NET! Hey, I would like to apologize profoundly for disappearing for so long. You see... MY COMPUTER **_DIED_**! (SOB CHOKE SOB) it took **FOREVER** to get it fixed and then when it did this chapter and the next one... GONE! (HOWLS) But, don't worry, I'll try my dardnest to keep this one going. Please, I need support here.

(Grabs closest thing to her and sobs on it)

Hiei: (getting very wet) Onna... GET THE HELL OFF ME!

FIK: (ignores and blows nose on shirt)

Hiei: AHH! THAT'S MY SHIRT BAKA!

Disclaimer: Why? Why? WHY!

**

* * *

**

"Botan? Are you almost ready?"

Yukina's timid tenor flowed through the closed doorway in Botan's apartment. It was the night of the Reikai Ball and Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina had come to get ready here. Two hours worth of giggling, comparing and decisions had gone by, filled with the habitual compassionate delight found only between the closest of companions. Warm smiles, humorous tales, small surprises, sarcastic phrases, all accompanied by a flourish of happiness. They were trying, she could tell, trying to make her forget what had happened and cheering her all the while. Regretfully, Botan obscured her lamenting spirit, producing a facade of grins and admiration when needed.

"Hai, Yukina-chan. I'll be done shortly." Botan chirped back.

She heard soft footsteps retreating from the door, allowing her to let out the breath she had been holding. For a moment, she was scared that Yukina would open the door and find her, delicate tears dripping down her cheeks, clenched fists in the folds of her gown. That would have been disastrous. She knew that the gateway holding her together would have fallen open, releasing all confusion and iced over hatred towards...

She stopped. Taking a determined breath, she forced her mind to focus back on the current situation. No use agonizing over a lost cause, ne? Smoothing miniscule wrinkles from the gown, she carefully whipped away any remainder of her brief breakage, reapplying a light layer of neutral colored powder on her face. Giving herself one last, evaluating look-over, she hurriedly exited her room, walking in quick strides to join the three other women. Each exchanged nervous smiles, and then waited as Botan opened up a portal specially designed to transport guests to the ball without the nasty side effects of being tossed out the other end. Imagine if all the guests were thrown out of portals and into the room? What a bit of pandemonium that would be...

* * *

The Reikai Ball was nothing short of a spectacle, filled to the brim with domineering cooks, debonair waiters, suave businessmen, sophisticated bachelors, eye-catching beauties, flirtatious Mademoiselles; all of which mingled and greeted in intricate, spiraling patterns that twirled and twisted on the whim of a handshake, a salutation, a smile. Every year, on the same day, at the same hour, the Ball would begin with a short speech given by none other than King Yama himself, his booming baritone vibrating in the bones of all present, elating each and every guest to know that their fates were held by a being so sturdy and all-knowing. At his side, pacifier long hidden in his pocket, was the teenaged formed Prince Koenma, standing dignified in formal hakama and crested overcoat. 

Trimmed in sparkling whites and misty grays, the ballroom was that of vast splendor and grandeur. Pearly stones of marble exhibited the symbols of greatness and renowned leaders, flanking the cascade of pure crystallized staircase that flowed downwards on a gentle curve, where it melted into the extraordinarily soundproof terrazzo. The flooring itself proudly presented a showcase of mosaic designs like no other, and _never_ seen by the eyes of ordinary creatures, swirling in elaborate motifs of great passion, toned with burgundy, bronze, jade and numerous shades of cobalt. Surrounding this piece of brilliance, were hundreds of round tables, enclosed in satin coverings of rich indigos and attired with flickering, softly scented candles, along with the finest of cutlery. Actually, entire area was lit in the same manner, though the flames were not hot and the candles not wax; so magical was the atmosphere with these arrays of enchanted elements. Indeed, the planning of the ball made certain that no sort of discomfort or trouble would occur during the twilight hours of fascination and ease.

All this and more was what a guest came across when entering through heavy oaken doors, held open by immaculate guards, who's eyes never strayed and position nary differenced. And this is what beheld a group of four young women, each holding their own impression within, though all held the same starry-eyed expression of marvel.

A tall auburn brunette, hair down and softly curled, led them, encased in a simple, yet breathtaking number: the satin seemed to have been wrapped around the women in artistic folds, but in truth was just one layered fabric. It had a single, curving slit, rising to where the hip met the leg and pinned together by a glittering diamond pin shaped into a delicate blossom. Sleeveless, the dress had a curving neckline, pertaining modesty and seduction at the same time, and then coming together at the back of the neck with a simple hoop-n-catch, overall looking like a gown fit for a Greek princess. The entire piece was of one color, a complimentary hue that can be described solely as a rose red, though the ends deepened to a scarlet near the bottom at her calves. Along with this, she wore only a pair of matching earrings and bracelet, her heels also a deep rose color.

Besides her was another brunette, though her hair was wavy and darker, her eyes more determined and youthful. She wore a shorter dress, in a pretty golden tone, with sheer white sleeves that were just off the shoulder. The neckline was a triangular dip, where it met a white lacey collar, and then joined the sleeves to the backside of the gown, which was also a triangular dip that ended just below her mid back. It hugged gently around her, snuggly fitting to her waist and chest area, but loose enough to move around in easily. She wore strapping, ankle high sandals in a light brown and a gold chain necklace with a symbol for 'spirit' dangling on the end. At her ears were matching hoops also, though she did not wear any rings or bracelets. Her hair was done in a half up, half down fashion, the ends wavy from the bow that held them up.

Just behind them was the young ice koorime, her mint green hair in a stylish twisting bun, two strands of hair allowed down to frame her naïve, though mature features. Instead of a western fashioned gown, she wore a kimono made for special occasions such as this. Done in a beautiful shade of blue, the kimono was stitched with a wintry design of subtle snowflakes, outlined by silvery clouds around the obi only to disappear into the folded neckline. The sleeves were the same tone of blue, a warm turquoise colored underskirt sprouting out the ends, and about three inches at the ankles. Her obi was also of the turquoise fabric, doubled up and shaped into a curvy bow on her back. Beneath, she wore a pair of traditional sandals, black, with ankle-length white socks. She adorned a twisting silver and gold bracelet, a sapphire gem glittering proudly from the top, up at the simple twin studs in her small lobes.

Last, but certainly not least, was a ferry girl well known in the Spirit world. Her face portrayed a captivated expression, but her actions, in addition to lowered eyes, were subdued. She was wearing a striking dress that was not only beautiful, but seeming magical too. It was made of silk, dyed lavender, shady in one moment and light in the next, nearly glowing when next to any candles. The back was a low curving U, intricate straps affixing it together. There were no sleeves, like the first, substituted with thin cords of fabric crossing over her shoulders and connecting to the opposite sides of the dress in the back. Lilac rhinestones rained down, three different sizes forming raindrop-like patterns (Like this: . o O), until reaching her waist where they diminished gradually until the bottom hem at her calves. She also had on spotless white gloves, reaching up to her elbows, a silver bracelet around one wrist. A thin silver necklace hung from her slender neck, though what charm there may had been at the end was hidden in the dress.

Through the held doors, these radiant blossoms swept into the ballroom, eyes staring at them from all directions. It was astounding, really, by how unaware each of them seemed to be towards the gazes locked onto them; those that were admiring and desirous, and the ones jealous and contemptuous. In the background, lively salsa music spun swaying tunes, lithe dancers sashaying across the floor, dresses and coattails rustling in time, colors blending and melding together into a moving creation of silks and velvets.

Upper class demons impressed dazzled ladies with stories of thrilling escapades, flashing their fanged smiles, markings displayed like flags of brilliance. Deities, demons, elves, sprites and all sorts of fantastic beings talked with one another, mixing and mingling as one during the only time of year that so many species of intelligent creatures came together for a single, untainted purpose. There were a select few that were humans, or partly, but only those of great importance or under employment for Reikai. So, it was only natural that their group would receive so much, and rather unwanted, attention, seeing that it consisted of a (rare) ice koorime, the Grim Reaper, and not one, but _two_ **humans** and _female_ at that

"Is it me, or do we get stared at a lot?" Shizuru murmured, leading them down the grand staircase.

"Yes, I've noticed that too. I wonder why...?" Keiko said quietly, shuddering as a (drunken) demon looked her over with something close to hunger.

"Well, you two _are_ humans, and I'm an ice koorime and Botan _is_ the Grim Reaper, so it is rather odd for us to be a group." Yukina thought out loud.

Keiko and Shizuru both nodded in agreement. Coming to a halt at an empty table, Shizuru gently placed Botan in a seat, being that Botan wasn't very interested in anything, constantly stuck between reality and her unconscious mind. Shizuru sighed softly, watching sympathetically as the blue-haired deity absently took a sip of water from the glass before her, face blank, eyes changing color rapidly with each new thought.

"We should go greet Koenma-sama," Keiko said quietly. Shizuru nodded vaguely, allowing her to be guided away and through the mass of high class beings surrounding them, leaving Botan isolated in a sea of silhouettes and sparkling wine...

* * *

_Darkness looms,_

_Silence deafens listening ears._

_Waiting in empty rooms,_

_Ribbons bathed with crimson smears.  
_

_Uncertain, Hesitant...  
_

_Hours creep by,_

_No movement stirs Winter's breath._

_Decision struggles in a knotted tie,_

_As though caught within sudden death.  
_

_Anger, Wondering...  
_

_One way,_

_Freedom, Remedy, Solemnity, Loneliness..._

_The other,_

_Confusion, Questions, Passion, Eternity...  
_

_Perplexed, Resolve..._

* * *

Hiei woke to murmuring, lowered tones. He listened intently, feeling naught but confusion as to where he was. Midnight covers were tangled around his legs, trapping him motionless in his current position. From what he could see (and he could see little in the meagerly lit room) his arm had been freshly bandaged, though some blood still seeped through the thick bindings. 

Tension ran darkly through his veins, followed shortly by a surge of adrenaline. Flashes danced in his mind, blow after blow of what had occurred relived with thrice the intensity in a few short minutes.

"You are awake."

Emerald eyes appeared before his gaze, accompanied by long red hair.

"Kurama."

He nodded, shifting slightly to the left. Now Hiei could see Yusuke, his cinnamon eyes glittering somewhat, black hair disheveled and unkempt.

"You too, Yusuke?" Hiei muttered. He tilted his head enough to make sure he hadn't missed anyone. He had, for there was Touya, calmly sitting just beyond his line of view. Hiei scowled, wondering what the heck they were all doing here. Where was 'here' anyways?

"Hn. Touya."

"Hiei." He answered, keeping his sea colored eyes turned sharply away for some reason. This bemused Hiei somewhat; they had never been considered 'friends', but they held respect towards one another, so why the nervousness?

Storing this for later examination, Hiei turned back to the other two, his lips folding into a frown. He tried to move, but found himself unable. His frown was turned onto the silent kitsune still standing motionlessly besides the bed, his question clear as crystal.

"I immobilized you Hiei. You see, your body wouldn't stop thrashing and..."

"You don't have to explain, fox; I can read your thoughts. Just release me."

A second later, Hiei felt a great weight lifted off of him and suddenly he was able to move freely and with great ease. No sooner than he discovered this, he had shot off the mattress, making his way towards the door, one intention sitting heavily in his mind. There was a tug and Hiei halted, staring down at a hand on his arm. Glowering eyes bore into Kurama's calm emerald ones, bluntly hissing for him to 'let go or die.'

"Do not rush off as such Hiei. I know what you are planning to do, and I want to help you. I would like to suggest something before we go, though."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "What is it."

Kurama's lip twitched, a small grin barely hidden in time.

"It's the Reikai Ball, Hiei..."

It took Hiei about half a second for him to figure out what he meant.

"Hn."

* * *

Botan sat alone, sipping absently at a glass of champagne a waiter had brought her. Truly, the bubbling, fruity liquid was delicious and softened the chatter around her, but still, everything seemed too bright, too huge, too... flawless. Laughter drifted up from the dance floor, aromas carrying the tender scents of unnamable delicacies teasing her nose, making her stomach growl. Unwavering, she refused to give into the temptations, for if she did, what had occurred would slip her mind and _that_ could _not_ happen. No, she did not deserve to be here; she was dreadful, she was revolting, annoying, air headed, stupid, girlish, weak, **useless**- 

A tap on the shoulder made Botan gasp, her head jerking upwards, eyes wide and confused. The offending hand slid back to the side of its owner, who stood watching Botan with curious eyes. He was tall, maybe a foot more than her, with long violet hair that came down to his shoulders, deeply tanned skin over a built body. His face was sharp and perfect, one that seemed to have been carved out of marble by the hand of a master, refined and angelic. His eyes were navy, a deep, watery blue, hidden pools of shady cobalt. A similar colored stripe ran down from one eyebrow, coming to a rest near his chin.

"Uh, hi, who are you?" Botan managed to squeak out.

The man flashed a white smile, bowing so that his hair hid his face and rained down next to his cheeks.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Ryoushi Takanawa. Excuse me for being forwards, but may I ask why a beautiful deity such as your self is all alone?"

His charm was magic on her drained self-image, perking her up slightly. He seemed to be a gentleman, a handsome gentleman at that...

"I just haven't felt like joining in quite yet. I came with my friends, but it seems that they have forgotten me in the excitement." She said, allowing herself to smile at him.

"I understand what you mean. My company has also gotten pulled into the clamor. It seems that we share the same fate. Perhaps you wouldn't mind joining another forgotten companion for a dance?"

It had to have been his irresistible charm again; for why else would she allow herself to be swept away and pulled into the world she longed to escape? Before the dance started, she caught the eyes of Koenma, who was chatting optimistically with Ayame, his, now blushing, date. He gazed at her with a troubled expression, something close to remorse flickering in his tawny eyes. What was he thinking?

"Might I ask what the name of my exquisite deity?"

Botan brought her attention back to the attractive male holding her gently in his arms. She flushed, ashamed that she had been ignoring him when he had so readily helped her out of her slump.

"Fujiiro... Botan Fujiiro (1)."

Once again, he bathed her with his white smile, a pair of sharp canines unseen by her lowered eyes. At that moment the music struck up a lonely melody, sending dancers into a swaying swirl of dulling hues and aching hearts. Above it all, walking through the oaken doors came four men, all having the same look of purpose set on their faces...

* * *

**Vixen's G-Den**

(1)** Fujiiro**: light purple, lavender

FIK: So here is the eighth chapter and once again I leave you with a cliffy. Sorry folks, but it'll be another week before I can get the next one up. Going on vacation. Heh heh, don't kill me.

Hiei: (hides sword behind back) Damn...

REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! (And it probably does)


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing

**FIK:** Hello me jolly mates, how'z it hanging! Okay, here's the lowdown on this chapter. No H/B at all unfortunately, but wanna know why? This started off as one BIG chapter, and I mean 20 pages in word, so I decided to cut it into two seperate chappies. Soo... I HAVE A SURPRISE! You'll all get to view chapter ten on Valentine's Day, in honor of all the romance and love. And that's not all... it's entirely H/B with lots of tender moments and one BIGGER surprise... Oh, I just can't wait! I wrote all of this today, all twenty pages. Yeah for me!

Hiei: Help me, someone... Save me from this torture.

FIK: HA! As if anyone would help-

(Bazillion fans suddenly appear, armed and deadly. ((gulp)) Hides behind Sesshomaru, who growls, flexing claws. Fans scream. He smirks. Fans jump on him. ((sweatdrop)))

FIK: Okay... (note to myself: Fans will go after the Fluffy. Must worship The Fluffy) Oh, and this is in reference to his fur cape, not the actually taiyoukai... Hehe, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Flashback

_"Hold him; grab his legs god damn it! Touya: get the water now!"_

_Three figures struggle in the dim light of a room, fighting to prohibit the erratic movements of the fourth lying between them. Spouts of flames shoot up with every sound that escapes the fourth's tensed face, searing the skin of anyone who didn't move quickly enough. _

_"Dump it! Kurama, get his arms above his head-"_

_Suddenly, the boy shouting folds over, clutching his stomach as his breath rushes out of him. The fourth figure, smaller and faster, jumps out of the others holds, snarling like the devil, eyes a vivid, blinding white. He tries to run for it, but is thrown to the ground, a blue haired demon wrestling his thrashing body downwards. Using as much strength as possible, the blue haired one creates an ice block the size of a bed and lands it onto the black haired figures open back. _

_"Yusuke, get over here now!"_

_The first figure, having recovered from the unexpected blow, rushes over, wheezing slightly, jumping up and catching a corner of the ice block. The red haired one grabs another, and together the three of them press it down. They flinch at the howls and cries coming from their friend, ignoring it for his own good. Hissing steam drifts upwards, the white hot skin of the small figure melting away some of the ice. He growls, snarls, and yells at them, all to no avail. Minutes pass, the ice nearly half melted; the arms of the three figures growing sore from pressing it so harshly onto him. _

_"Is it working!" Shouts the black haired one, cinnamon eyes flashing tiredly._

_Silence endures after this, the three of them listening to the sounds coming from the trapped one. Nothing._

_"I believe so." Answers the blue haired one._

_Indeed, as they lift it slightly off of their enraged friend, they are astonished to find him unconscious, finally worn out, his body cool enough to touch. _

_"What was that?" Touya spoke softly, glancing wearily at the two detectives. He had been walking to Genkai's temple to visit Yukina, when Hiei had emerged from an alley way, fire streaming off him like water, Yusuke and Kurama tailing him closely. There was no need to explain why he had joined them; that part was obvious. If they hadn't gotten a hold of Hiei, there would have been many dead bodies lying in the street._

_"His changes are finally setting in." Kurama said with a sigh, grabbing hold of Hiei's feet as Yusuke grabbed his arms. Carefully, they walk with him dangling between them to the back of the temple, and then laid him on a spare futon. Kurama placed a seed next to Hiei's skin, mumbling something. They all watched as it unfurled into a small plant, changing into a flower, and then died seconds later. Kurama hurriedly grabbed it, grinding it in the palm of his hand. He held it so that when Hiei breathed in, some of the pollen would go with it; when it was gone Kurama turned back to them._

_"That should paralyze him for a few hours, if not longer. We should rest until then." _

_The other two nodded, staring wonderingly at the sleep dead koorime. Before their weary eyes, a light enveloped his body, glowing darkly one second and then brightly the next. _

_"Yes, I was correct." Kurama said, "It should be done by sunset."_

_"Why did he go berserk, Kurama; Botan didn't do anything like that." Yusuke asked, plopping down in a chair. Touya followed suit, his sharp sea green eyes intent on the black haired fire demon. '_Oh_, **why**_ did he have to Yukina's brother?'_ He thought miserably._

_"He is of demon blood Yusuke; surely you realize how unchanging demon's blood is? Botan did not have any serious reactions because her nature is accepting to near everything, while as Hiei's wants to remain as it is. That relapse was the first stage of the changes, the outburst of power the second, and now finally, this is the third and final stage. His blood is already changing; his body will do the same soon. Right now, the hardest part is happening."_

_"Yeah? And what's that?" Yusuke muttered._

_Kurama sighed, noticing Yusuke's credulous tone._

_"His **soul** is being changed."_

_Two pairs of eyes locked on him, disbelief thick in the air._

_"You're **kidding?**!"_

  
End Flashback

* * *

Lights flustered the evening air, sparkling fireworks of enchantment, illuminating secret corners and brightening nighttime's reaches. True to the tradition of the Reikai ball, the candles were dimmed and chandeliers lit as the sun disappeared beyond the azure mountains standing with their humble pride. It could be considered a romantic evening, the candles giving off their enticing scents, flickering shadows devising their own classic waltz, a steady stream of music flirting in each dancers ears...

...The exception being a sole deity, her head pounding, her feet aching, her heart heavy...

'_Why... Why must I suffer? Can one person really cause so much pain? Every since that day I've felt sick, tormented. What does this mean? He... He's my friend, but, is he something... more? I wish... I wish he was-'_

"Do I displease you, Fujiiro-sama?"

Botan snapped out of her thoughts, focusing her attention to Ryoushi, who gazed down at her concernedly, a flicker of worry sitting in his cobalt eyes. Botan shook her head, forcing herself to dance on, smiling shyly up at him. He was so kind, open to his feelings, even despite being a demon... _'Was **He** ever like this? Ugh! Stop being silly Botan, he's gone, so quit mopping and enjoy yourself!'_

"Iie, Takanawa-sama, you are a wonderful dancer. Please, just call me Botan."

He grinned, twirling her around once, and then slowly bringing her back.

"As you wish, Botan-sama, but on one condition."

She looked up at him curiously, wondering what he wanted. Seeing her anxiety, Ryoushi chuckled, pulling her close to him, separated by just her timid hands.

"You," He whispered into her ear, "have to call me Ryoushi."

Laughing at her naïve look of surprise, he continued to wind them around the dance floor, careful to stay far from the ever watching gaze of Prince Koenma, who'd been staring at them like a hawk all evening. _'Yes, making sure your precious deities don't get stained by the outside world, eh, Koenma? Too bad, though, because she's mine...'_

"I don't see her, fox."

Kurama shook his head, delicately sipping at the wine he'd taken from a waiter's offered plate. They sat near the back, Yusuke, Touya and himself feeling obligated to stay with the fiery koorime incase of another outburst. Unfortunately, the small demon's patience was wearing thin with the lack of a certain blue haired girl, and at that moment, Kurama wished nothing more for her to pop up on her oar, chipper exuberance and all.

"Don't worry, Hiei, she's here. We wouldn't have brought you if she wasn't."

Hiei slouched in his chair in an uncommon manner, muttering to himself in a language Kurama was curious as to where he learned it. His attention, however, was soon fixated on something other, as some_body_ all of a sudden came into sight.

"Is... Is that _Keiko?"_ Yusuke breathed as his eyes near popped out of his head.

If it wasn't for his innate sense of control on his emotions, Kurama would have shouted out his own astonishment. There, coming towards them without realizing they were there, was Keiko, Yukina, _and_ Shizuru, of all people. Next to him, Touya and Hiei tensed as they spotted Yukina, one stunned and the other with (ahem) male admiration.

Internally, Kurama was whistling that tune most females knew all too well. The girls, uhh, the _women,_ were currently chatting animatedly, walking up the aisle in gowns and heels _they_ had certainly not seen before. Truly, they were undeniably striking, faces lit with merriment, glitters at their ears and wrists, their silky evening gowns adorning them in flawlessness.

They reached them moments later:

"Hey Keiko, nice skirt!"

"Yusuke, you pig!"

(Slap. Bonk. Plop.)

Kurama: _'Something's never change...'_

Two seconds later, the girls realized exactly who had spoken to them, what Keiko had done, and who was also watching.

"Kurama?"

"Touya? Hiei?"

"Oh, Kami-sama, Yusuke! I'm so sorry, I-I-"

Yusuke laughed, grabbing her fluttering hands, a grin plastered on his face. Keiko stared at him for a few moments, chocolate eyes proceeding to take in precisely what Yusuke was wearing. She had **never** (let me emphasize) **never** seen Yusuke in anything but his school uniform and fighting clothes; it was no wonder why her eyes went so round at seeing him in an nearly all black formal outfit; a tasteful satin shirt, white tie, spotless dress pants, and one of those nice leather jackets to finish it off.

"You... You're..." She stuttered, cheeks stained prettily red.

Yusuke brought her hands to his face, placing a small kiss on the palm of one hand, causing her to blush even more. His cinnamon eyes were dark, a strange, mature light glowing in their depths. He glanced over at the others, grinned, and then pulled Keiko to him, guiding her back down the path she had come.

"Yeah, I know, I'm all that, Keiko. Can I tell you something?" He murmured into her ear.

She nodded, her face taking on a faraway, head-in-the-clouds look.

"I think you're beautiful. Wanna dance with me?"

"Oh... Yusuke..." Keiko sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder gently.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

* * *

Back at the table, where everyone had watched them leave without a word since this was one of the few times Yusuke acted his age (and stature), Touya and Hiei were in the midst of glaring at one another. Yukina stood between them, torn by indecision. Hiei was her brother, she knew that now, but Touya was... she flushed thinking about it. Only last week had he asked, but it wasn't permanent yet, as much as she wanted it to be. There was only one thing keeping them from fulfilling the ritual and he was currently staring at them guardedly.

"Hiei..." Yukina said softly, taking a step towards him. He stared at her, disbelief flickering in his gaze for a moment. Touya grasped her shoulder, ignoring Hiei's quiet growl, pulling her slightly behind him, a reassuring glance stopping her protests. Taking a steadying breath, Touya straightened, his gaze unwavering as his met the deadly sharp one from the fire koorime. He strode forward until only an arm's length was between them. Hiei said nothing.

"Hiei-san."

"Hn. Touya."

Out of the blue, Touya bowed lowly, talking in his bowed position.

"Do not blame Yukina for anything, it is my fault for not speaking to you earlier, seeing that you are her brother and have every right to know what your sister is involved in. Please, if you are to be angry, blame me, for I do not wish you to bring Yukina any shame for what I should have done."

A deafening pause followed his short plea, Kurama and Shizuru exchanging a mystified glance. Hiei crossed his arms, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Stand up, Touya. You should know that I can never hurt Yukina. And as for what you two have decided..."

Touya, standing on shaky legs, waited anxiously for the expected retaliation or insult.

"... It is all right. I trust you will not harm her."

Touya nearly keeled over right then and there.

"Yo-You... You're, uh, okay, with umm... us?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, again something uncharacteristic of him.

"Yes, and stop stuttering it's pathetic. She is worthy of you."

"NO. I am not worthy, but she seems to love me. Would you mind if I asked you sister to dance?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask _her_ that?"

Touya nodded as a goofy smile, unable to stay hidden, surfaced on his face. Turning, he bowed to the smiling ice koorime, her pink eyes alit with happiness.

"Would you bear me the honor of a dance, koi?"

"Hai. And, Hiei?"

Hiei glanced at her, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Arigatou. Arigatou, onii-chan."

As the two also disappeared into the waltzing, rhythmic circle of sashaying couples, Hiei turned to Kurama, raising an eyebrow at his and Shizuru's incredulous stares, snorting when they continued to gawk at him.

"Staring isn't very fetching, fox." He said haughtily.

Kurama smiled, shaking his head in a marveling way. _'I wonder if this change has anything to do with earlier.'_

"Iie, I am just surprised that's all, Hiei."

"Hn. Whatever. Go dance with your mate or something."

This comment not only threw Kurama and Shizuru off completely, but made them both turn a tomato red, matching Kurama's hair and her dress.

"Hiei! We-we're not-how did-surely-when-never-" Shizuru sputtered.

Hiei only smirked wider; '_And they say I'm ignorant...'_

"Is that so? In that case, Kurama, you won't mind if I introduce her to a few admirers?"

A blood curling growl erupted from Kurama's throat, eyes glinting gold for a minute, fangs elongating.

"If you **dare**, I'll-"

"-Only state the obvious." Hiei interrupted, "Shut up fox. Go dance, I don't need a baby sitter." And with this, up and walked away, not even glancing back to see what happened.

"Kurama..."

Kurama turned at his name, his gaze catching Shizuru's and holding. She smiled lightly, placing her hand in his. He looked down at their entwined fingers, bringing his gaze back up to stare at her.

"I would like to dance." She said in a quiet voice.

"Then," Kurama answered intently, "You should dance."

"Kurama,"

"Hai?"

Tugging a little at his hand, she took a step towards the dance floor, a smile gracing her lips as she looked back at him,

"Dance with me."

* * *

FIK: So, there it is, chapter ten, with NO H/B! (sob) Just wait and see what I've got planned, plus all the goodies on how Hiei has changed, physically AND emotionally. Uww... SOO good! Sorry, but would anyone tell me how I'm doing on the OOC? The next part is going to be really, sort of OOC, so forgive me!


	10. Chapter 10: Reality limeness

**FIK**: I would like to mention all my reviewers and thank them for there support, especially Silver-kyubi, Robin Autumn, Silverchild of the wind and Crystal Koneko who each reviewed more than 5 times! Special thanks to dragontamer103088 for her idea of a flashback, all credit except the actual writing goes to her/him! Thanks all! Luv and cyber cookies to everyone!

**Reviewers:**

Silver-kyubi (6), Smirking Arrogance, Dragon Tamer103088 (3), Robin Autumn (7), Pen Against Sword (4), Animeluv09 (3 ), Priestess Rin (2), darkspirals (2), Daine-Weirynsra, TopazDragon (4), Silverchild of the wind (5), Crystal Koneko (7), AnkokuHiKitsune, Runaway Kogoro, kawaii chibi shun (2), Anime's-mistress, pychopyro16 (2), Tsume-Hiei luver, demonhiei'sgirl, Flyboy-62, Tsuki Koorime, HBfanatic, and Damenight.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Dedicated to Valentine's everywhere**

****

They had been dancing for ages, and Botan felt she was going to be sick rather than be enchanted with this perpetual world of steps, dips and twirls. Somehow, however, when she wanted to stop or rest, Ryoushi would persuade her to stay, gripping her with iron hands, eyes becoming dark and lethal. Fearful, she accepted, saying happily that she would rest later, though the happiness was false and her face felt like it would crack. If there was ever a time that she wanted Him to show up and wreck the party, now would be it.

Unknown to her, they had been dancing more and more away from the other dancers, becoming enshrouded in shadows as they waltzed a path to a concealed hallway. Botan was too tired to really notice anything, that is, until he stopped. Botan stumbled, crashing gracelessly into his chest, cold hands grabbing her shoulders callously. Tired eyes widened, looking around at the corridor they were in, one of the secret ones only employees and workers used to get somewhere quickly. In other words, completely and totally, hidden.

"Ryoushi-san, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we go back to the-"

A sound smack sent her staggering back a few feet, clutching her cheek as ripples of pain flooded down her spine. Fear kicked in milliseconds later, amethyst eyes flickering black for a moment. She knew she could fight him with her new found strength, but right now she was exhausted and there was no way she would win in her condition...

_'THAT'S WHY HE DANCED SO MUCH! TO TIRE ME OUT!'_

His blue eyes were no longer blue, no, they were yellow, a dreadful, lusty yellow that made bile rise in her throat. His fangs elongated, a terrible smile spreading manically across his face.

"Botan, trusting, innocent Botan. You know that you can't escape so do me a favor and don't try; I like it better when they can still... respond." He hissed a hungry desire thick in his now scratchy voice.

"You're disgusting." Botan whispered, slowly backing away. He smiled again, making the hair on the back of her neck prickle.

"Oh, am I? And what of you? Sleazing around with that loathsome creature, the revolting thing Koenma so proudly calls an ally? Yes, I'm the disgusting one is I? Listen here, lovely, he deserves to die for what he is: a foul mistake that smears the name of the demon race, one that should have been disposed of the minute he was born by that whore mother of his."

Botan stared at him, a boiling fury raging insider her, murderous thoughts racing through her mind as he continued his rant, slashing and hacking at the one demon she knew deserved _respect_ above anything else. Her hair frizzed out with her building energy, body tensed, and eyes flashing white, black, settling on red.

_"You..."_

Ryoushi seized his rant, becoming aware of a change in the deity's demeanor. His eyes narrowed, lips twisting into an ugly scowl. That bitch was going to challenge him! How dare that disgraceful piece of ass, assuming to fight her master. He would show her who was boss. Yes, he would teach her a lesson she would—

—A world of hurt erupted in his throat, blood flying out his mouth as he reeled backwards, gurgling his threats with a voice that no longer worked. He choked, sprawled helplessly on the ground, eyes wide in pain and shock. Red eyes glared down at him, a foot coming up and pressing harshly down onto his open wound. He tried to cry out in pain, but his vocal cords had been slashed, along with most of his face.

"_Disgusting, foolish damnation. You will pay for your mortal insults open this one's Chosen. Die despicable scum." _She sneered, her voice replaced with one savage and harsh.

She would have killed him right there without a second thought, would have taken away the life the vile creature below her. She would have, if not for catching sight of another pair of crimson eyes, watching impassively from the entryway.

Moments later, her eyes returning to their normal amethyst tint, Botan shakily tottered towards the shadowed figure, her face portraying their mistrust and alarm. A few feet away, she stopped, shook violently, and then sank to her knees, staring at her blood covered hands, eyes hidden from view.

_(Small note: Yes, that was a bit of Demon Rage; the next part Botan believes she is imagining things again; just so that no one's confused! ;P )_

"N-No..." She cried, voice cracking. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, blurring her vision. A sob escaped her, followed by another, and soon she was crying piteously, hands curled into fists, shaking as she drew herself into a ball of silk and sparkles.

"No... N-not again. Oh, please, j-just let it s-stop. I-I can't take this anymore, why am I haunted b-by something that-t will never be t-true?" She moaned.

Footsteps approached her, slow, heavy strides.

"P-Please stay away. I want t-this to end..." She cried to herself.

They came closer, closer, and then stopped. Botan whimpered, closing her eyes tightly, hopping that this haunting vision would go away. Hot breath, oh so real, tickled her ear, a pair of strong arms enveloping her, pulling her up, up. She felt herself being pillowed against a warm chest, the sound of a heart beating playing a lullaby in her mind. She sighed, snuggling her head into him, shivering as his hands came up to her hair, stroking her the way they had so long ago, back on a rainy day in a chilly cave...

"If... if only this was real..." she whispered to herself.

"And if it was?" Spoke a deep voice, rumbling inside the chest she was cradled against.

"Then... then I could be... happy." She murmured, touching the silky shirt covering his chest, admiring the perfect way it ran along her fingertips.

"Happy? How could you ever be happy with me?" He asked in his normal detached tone.

"Because... I wouldn't be alone anymore..." She replied, voice barely audible.

"Onna."

Botan opened her eyes, knowing that this wonderful dream was about to end. Before her, twin rubies glistened at her, shards of silver enhancing their normal color.

"Hai?"

"Am I not real, onna?" He asked quietly.

Her eyes widened, heart beating fast as she sat up quickly, pulling slightly away from him. Gaping wide, she blinked rapidly, only to find that she was awake.

"Hiei!" She shouted.

He grinned faintly, darkly amused as she shuddered, almost scared.

"Hai, onna?"

She didn't reply, but instead stared at him again, noticing something a bit different about him. She had seen his eyes and had taken it as a glint of light, but they truly did have silver in them now. His hair had a blue star inside of the silver white one. His face was less icy, almost calm, but different, more open somehow, his Jagan covered with a white bandana stitched with a red design... fire.

"You're not the only one who had to change." He said, bringing her out of her trance. He stood, turning his back to her. He pulled his shirt out of his pant, pulling it over his head. And there, right in the middle of his shoulder blades, was a tattoo of a black teardrop, encircled by an azure dragon spinning like a wheel of flames. Making sure she had seen it, he twisted back around, tucking his shirt hurriedly back in. Botan caught a glimpse of his usually bandaged arm; something white was now showing inside the black one.

"You-You... Hiei." She murmured, eyes tearing over again.

His brows furrowed, something glinting in his eyes that she took as unease. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back to where she was before. Botan gasped, shifting so that she could see his face. He was scowling, softly, nowhere near as cold as it usually was.

"Start crying again and I'll have to kill you." He said coldly. Botan caught the gleam of teasing in his eyes, but nodded anyways, not wanting to break the moment by refusing.

"Why did you leave Hiei? Why did you just disappear like that? Was it because of what I said? I'm sorry if it was, please don't rush off again!" Botan said half-frightened.

"Do you always think it's your fault, onna?" He muttered, crimson silver eyes darkening with resentment, "To shut you up, no, it's not your fault. And to answer your question... it was because of you I left, not for what you said."

Botan whimpered, guilt flooding into her aura. Hiei growled, tightening his hold on her.

"Stop that baka onna. Someone such as you should not feel guilt for someone like me. I am entirely what that bastard said I was... and more."

"NO!"

Hiei jerked, staring as Botan shot up, clutching his shirt as a life line. She glared at him with all the anger her petite self could manage, which can be rather intimidating, though it wasn't close to scaring the fire koorime into submission.

"Don't you **_ever _**say that? Do you hear me, Hiei Jaganshi! If you ever think of yourself like that, I will personally smack some sense into you!" She yelled, heaving, lightening flashing across her eyes.

Hiei, bemused, crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the fuming deity. Botan sat back on her heels, crossing her own arms, her lip puckered into an enticing pout.

"I doubt you'll ever be able to 'smack some sense into' me, onna. I am curious, though, as to what _you_ think of me." He said disdainfully.

"A lot more than you think of yourself, that's for sure." She spat, rolling her eyes.

"And what is that?" He scowled sarcastically.

"You're strong, fearless, honorable, respecting (mostly anyways) umm... Oh! You care about Yukina; you're controlled, unbeatable when it comes to speed, uh..." She stopped, putting a finger to a chin in her 'thinking' pose.

Unnoticed to her, Hiei had stood, his silver rubies darkened to a rich crimson, staring intently on the oblivious blue haired ferry girl.

"Let's see here, you are considerate at times, like at the Dark Tournament and you let Yusuke fight the guy you wanted to; incredibly smart, though sometimes you really are a baka-"

Burning hands brushed her neck, sliding purposefully down her shoulders to her arms. Botan inhaled sharply, freezing where she was; face flushed and pale at the same time. Hot breath puffed in her ear, sending a shock of electricity down the length of her spine, shivers erupting from the change in warmth. Something brushed against the back of her neck, soft, warm, moist...

"Am I that admirable, onna?" Came his gruff, honeyed tone.

Botan quivered under his hands, much to his satisfaction.

"Yes... You always have been." She murmured lowly.

His fingers drew tiny circles on her wrists, small pulses of warmth radiating from each stroke. Botan turned her head slightly, amethyst pools darkening to stained lavenders. Crimson eyes bore into her, their intensity terrifying and alluring in the same moment, captivating her.

"Hai... Always." She repeated, bringing her hand to his face, carefully touching his cheek, laying her palm gently against his heated skin. Hiei made no movement to pull away; instead he brought his hand up, capturing hers under his, and pressing his face into her delicate hand.

"Onna... Do you know what you do to me?"

Her eyes widened, a tiny shake of her head causing strands of her silken hair to brush his face.

"Iie. Gomen ne, Hiei-sama." She whispered sadly.

"Stop that; stop apologizing, for it means nothing."

She nodded, swallowing.

"Do I bring you pain, Hiei?"

"Hai."

Botan tried to pull away, now knowing that just being with her was tormenting him, but an iron grip caught her wrist, halting her. She gazed back at him, tears shinning unshed in her eyes, tiny crystallites of sorrow and guilt.

"Why are you stopping me Hiei? All I am doing is making you miserable, so what's the point in prolonging the pain? Please, tell me why?"

She found herself being wrapped by a pair of unyielding arms. Sobbing, she buried her face into his chest, memories of all the times they had been together flashing in her mind, only to bring more guilt to her breaking heart. Warm hands touched her back, rubbing gently, trying desperately to calm her.

"Onna, onegai, your killing me slowly with your crying."

She froze; what did he just say? Tears streaming in glistening rivers trailed along her cheeks, her watery gaze surrendering his motions.

"What... What did you say?" She choked with a strangled, dazed voice.

In all the days she'd known Hiei, even when he was around Yukina, she'd never seen his face so expressive, his eyes shinning so brightly. A gentle hand traced her cheek, his thumb brushing away her fallen tears.

His voice was tender, pleasant in her ears, and perfectly serious.

"I said... you're killing me slowly with your tears..." He murmured, trailing off.

His face lowered inch by antagonizing inch, his eyes intent on hers, their breaths mingling, scents becoming one. His lips brushed hers; it wasn't a kiss, but a temptation. Her tongue came out to moisten her lips as if in anticipation of something darkly sweet and strictly forbidden. He touched his mouth to hers again with a lightness that had the blood pounding in his head. He wanted... _her_; to crush and devour almost as much as he wanted to savor. Her lips were damp and the subtle mix of lilacs and spring winds surrounded him, as did a stimulating aroma of thunder during a storm. When she didn't move, Hiei traced the shape of her mouth with his tongue, committing it to memory while he absorbed the flavor.

Botan felt the thick, liquefying pleasure seep into her, somewhat unknown to her, but readily accepted. Her lids were too heavy and fluttered closed; her muscles relaxed. For the first time in her memory her mind went blank—a clean slate on which he could have written anything he desired. She felt the tiny arousing pain as he nipped her full bottom lip, and her mind filled again, but not with thoughts.

His body was against hers, hard and lean. His mouth was so soft, softer than she thought any man's could be, like the brush of fine silk against naked flesh. With no thoughts of resisting, Botan let her arms curve around his neck, her head dropping back in invitation.

Hiei felt an almost savage need to plunder as he gripped her hair in his hand.

"Open your eyes," he demanded.

While he watched, the heavy lids opened to reveal lavender eyes misted with pleasure.

"Look at me when I kiss you..."

Hovering just above her mouth, the promise already made, and time speeding too quickly to stop what was happening, he added,

"...Botan..."

She gasped, and then his mouth crushed hers, ruthless, ravaging. He could hear his own heartbeat raging in his chest as he plunged deeper. He discovered tastes, endless flavors, in the recesses he explored as her tongue answered with equal urgency. His eyes were only slits while he watched the misty pleasure in hers smolder into passion then become opaque. On a moan, they closed, and then his vision blurred.

Botan felt desire grip her as if it had claws. Wants, needs, secrets, were exposed in one tumultuous explosion. Even as she hungered to fulfill them she realized he was a man who could strip her to the soul. And she cared not. In the miniscule sane portion of her mind she knew he would always take without regard for willingness. And still, she did not care. She wanted him now, and nothing, no stupid conscience or innocent fright would stop her.

Time stood still then, the shadows secreting the passionate meeting of lips, two lonely, confused souls finally realizing their mistakes, their stubbornness pushed aside for a moment of perfection and heat. They continued, their needs growing with each passing second...

Heat, it was all heat. Living flames made up her skin, velvet darkness as her lips. His were firm and demanding, hot as fire, but tasting of spices: savory and strong. She'd known he'd be rough, but this... this put being rough into obsoleteness. It was exotic, slightly forceful, smooth, and ever so warm. He was an inferno, smoky and an illusionism; his smell of cinnamon and foreign spices flooding in a jagged current, making her head light and thoughts blurry.

His lips brushed over hers, a sizzling promise, before they crashed downwards again onto her already swollen and supple mouth. She groaned fervently, tightening her hold on his shoulders, her pliable body pressed tightly to the firm wall of strength and vigor that made up his figure. Her scent wafted upwards once more, divulging into his already cloudy mind: lilacs, a spring wind... and that invigorating tang of thunderstorms...

* * *

Lips tingling, they pulled slowly apart, panting for air. Botan's knees gave out, but Hiei held her firmly. Moments passed, and after a long while, their gazes met. Red greeted purple-pink, holding, hunger and bewilderment passing through their stares. They stayed this way, him pressing her to him, her arms wound around his neck in a steel grip, breaths mixing as they breathed heavily. Plucking some courage from god knows where, Botan reached up, pressing her lips momentarily to his throat, coming up to kiss his lips; but this kiss was sweet, innocent, one that demanded the truth and asked for nothing in return.

"Why... I thought you hated me..." She managed to say, touching his lips again, wanting to savor, to believe that this was something more than desire.

"Iie..." Hiei answered gruffly, rubbing the sides of her arms, observing but not interfering with her innocent acts of longing. She stopped, waiting.

"As much as I hate humans, I think I have come to loathe tourists more," He said, speaking quietly, humorously, "and, you are neither, though I had hated you at first..."

Botan smiled gratefully, tracing his dragon tattooed arm.

"Why though... I don't really know... There was something strange about you and it intrigued me, curiosity in the beginning, then interest and now..."

"Hush..." Botan whispered, placing a finger on his lips. He looked down at her blankly, reverting slightly back to his usual disconcerted self. Botan stiffened at this, shaking her head frantically.

"No, don't do that. I didn't stop you because I didn't want to hear it; I wanted to, it's just... I know now, what you think of me and I'm happy because of it. Hiei, please, this, what has happened, is so... out of the blue."

Hiei stared at her for a second, pondering. To her relief, he visible relaxed, a small smirk flitting onto his face. Giving him a watery smile, Botan placed a quick, charming kiss on his lips, pausing as he returned the favor. Slipping away, she was about to ask him if he wanted to go back, when his hand reached out, grabbing at something at her neck.

"Where did you get this!" He hissed, holding up her necklace. Dangling from the end was a black tear gem, a glitter of blue shinning from within its crystallized beauty.

"It's... Its mine." Botan answered, blushing.

"Nani?" Hiei said, taken aback.

"Hai. Yusuke gave it to me. He said he found it when he went back to hide the evidence of... that day. It was lying where we had been."

Hiei nodded and was going to hand it to her when he paused, pulling something out from his pant pocket. There in his hand was his red tear gem, strapped to a black, intricate metal of some sort. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then silently wrapped it around her wrist, placing her tear gem around his own neck. Botan looked at the gem without a word, understanding what this meant.

"Hiei?"

"What?" He asked, tucking the necklace under his shirt. He took hold of her hand, entwining it with his hesitantly.

"Before we go back, can you do something?"

"Hai, what is it?"

"Say my name."

His crimson silver eyes locked with hers, capturing her once again in a realm of unnamable feelings and wishes. She thought he wasn't going to do it, was almost certain he wasn't, but as they walked out of the corridor and towards the gaily lit ball room, she swore she heard his grumpy voice:

"Hn. Whatever... Botan..."

* * *

**Vixen's G-Den**

**FIK**: Soo... what are your thoughts? This is the first time I've had to illustrate a serious H/B kiss and I wasn't sure how to keep it natural, as in not too OOC, but good at the same time. Okay, great, horrid, stupendous? Anywayz, I hope you liked all the H/B, and don't worry, the party's not over yet (God, I sure hope not). More to come, promise! Luv ya all! Review if you would, the buttons over there...

!  
!  
!  
!  
V  
V  
V

**Hiei:** AHH! Stop aiming that thing at me!

**FIK**: Uhh... oops?


	11. Chapter 11: Mistakes

FIK: Hey, sorry about the long wait, I got caught up in skating and school and totally didn't have any time to update Sacrifice. I've had this chapter sitting in the computer for almost a week and had thought I had updated, whoops! Gomen ne everyone, my mistake. Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews. (Blows kisses and tosses everyone _big_ cyber cookies) Trully, they were up lifting. Unfortunately, I have another twist in the story coming, so Hiei and Botan aren't about to be in love... yet! Mwa ha ha, I'm trully evil! Geez, this thing is turning out to be a 'let's hurt Botan's feelings as much as possible' thing. Don't worry, she'll be all better in a few chapters. Love!

Hiei: Talk much?

FIK: (throws sweet cream out window)

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOO! (jumps out after it)

FIK: wonder if he forgot I live on the thirteen floor?

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, nothing up my sleeve! (Hiei plushie falls out)

FIK: Now how did that get there?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

A clock was chiming the sweet hour of eleven when they met again; feet sore, faces warm, eyes shining. For whatever reason, they had all forgotten what they had first intended to do when they came here, having been entranced by the world around them and the one lingering besides them. Kurama and Shizuru watched wordlessly as Yusuke and Keiko walked towards them, talking casually to one another. Kurama sipped at his drink, playing nonchalantly with a strand of hair that had fallen onto his face. Shizuru stole the drink from him, taking a swallow, smacking her lips at the amiably heady taste.

"Can someone explain to me how we _all_ managed to forget what we said we were gonna do?"

Kurama looked up, catching Yusuke's exasperated look.

"Actually, I haven't the slightest clue, Yusuke. Where is Touya and Yukina-san?"

"I dunno. Probably still at the food table or something," Yusuke said shrugging.

"Or waiting for you to move so we could sit down, Detective."

Yusuke spun around to find the two mentioned ice youkai standing behind him, beads of sweat glistening on their faces from dancing. Stepping out of the way, Yusuke hurriedly took a seat next to Keiko, who was commenting about something to Shizuru. Touya, after helping Yukina into her seat, sat down besides her with relief, grasping her hand gently and grinning. She smiled back charmingly, a small blush flattering her cheeks.

Shizuru cleared her throat, bringing their attention to her.

"Has anyone seen Botan lately? Or for that matter, Hiei?" She asked.

They all exchanged glances, all of which held the same answer.

'_Well_**... No**.'

"How in the world can we freakin' lose both of them? I mean: Hiei disappearing is normal, but for Botan to go missing... that's just weird." Yusuke said, brows taking a plunge downwards as he frowned.

"To be brief," Kurama said, looking over their heads and towards the dance floor, "it seems that we weren't needed after all."

Five pairs of eyes joined his emerald ones in staring, coming to a rest on the plainly visible blue hair of their certain deity and the black of the said koorime. Indeed, there they were, standing totally unaware of the ballonish stares of their comrades and arguing about something.

'_Or were arguing is more like it, 'cause there's Koenma-toddler intervening... Oh, wait a second, he left, (looking like he was about to pee himself in my opinion,) and... And... Yes, they're at it again.' _Yusuke stopped thinking, slapping a hand to his forehead. And he thought him and Keiko were bad...

"What are they doing?" Keiko whispered, peering round Yusuke's shoulder to get a clearer view. He shook his head helplessly, wondering the exact same thing.

"Who really knows? How many things could they think of to argue about?" Touya said simply, resting his head on Yukina's from behind her (being taller and all).

"I could think up a good dozen, and then a few more." Shizuru murmured, eyeing the duo in amusement. "Something's going to happen soon."

"Really, you think so?" Yukina asked surprised.

Shizuru nodded, winking at her simultaneously. She _did_ have that psychic feeling she got when something was going to happen, nagging at the back of her mind. Rubbing her elbow unconsciously, she stole a glance at the kitsune besides her. Emeralds met her tawny amber, blushes appearing mutually on their faces. He smiled softly, reassuringly almost, taking up her hand with his own, rubbing a thumb smoothly across the back of it.

"Had a 'feeling' did you?" He inquired in a low voice, catching her gaze once more.

"Hai... How did you know?" Shizuru rejoinders.

He smiled a bit, pulling her closer, settling an arm around her waist possessively. Shizuru blinked, but thought nothing of the action, opting instead to relax in his sudden embrace.

"From working with your brother I think, but you've always expressed signs of extrasensory abilities. Perhaps, one that is more subtle than a spirit sword, but impressive and useful nonetheless."

"Humph, is that so? Well, Mr. Thoughtful, do you think I'm right on this one?"

His stare transferred back to the dance floor, trembling reflections of vivid candles and dusky chandeliers mirroring in the glistening jade. As he watched, the deitress and youkai below spun their interlinking tales, an unstable mixture of fire and ice encountering a blend of thunderstorms and simple radiance. One would find no similarities in these fickle creatures; beyond understanding one another, and yet drawn to the flame each possessed in the essence of their fundamental nature. Such a strange pairing the Fates have conjured: utterly unforeseen and denied for the longest time. What their future holds is a mystery, but it seems that the two beings, arguing innocently with one another, had finally come to an understanding... a connection.

"Hai, Shizuru, but I'm not sure if it is for better... or for worse." Kurama murmured. He noticed suddenly that Yusuke and Keiko had departed, heading straight for the oblivious duo on the dance floor.

"And if I'm not mistaken, it's about to happen." He added, linking her arm in his, starting off after the spirit detective.

* * *

"Hiei, you can be so immature sometimes." Botan breathed, hands on her hips, lower lip puckering into a frown.

Hiei merely snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets. He had discarded the bothersome 'coattail' thing that Kurama had so courteously supplied, now only wearing a dark blue dress shirt with silver clouds and black moons embroidered into it. His sword was not present however, seeming strange in the eyes of those who knew him (and didn't know about the knife hidden in his boot) and wore black pants and a black belt with a silver tie string.

"That's an understatement compared to you."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Really, I don't know how you made it through Makai without some manners. For Kami's sake, that was Lord Aoshii, heaven forbid. What would Koenma say if he saw that?" She groaned, face in her hands.

"If he said anything I'd-"

Botan glared at him so darkly right then that even Hiei felt somewhat taken aback. He scowled back, tilting his head to the side.

"Fine, I'll try to be more... '_behaved'_ if you'll stop doing that."

"Not good enough; that was embarrassing!"

He growled: "Then what the hell do you want me to do?"

She smirked evilly at him.

'_Oh, shit, I know that look anywhere.'_ He cringed inwardly.

"You have to do a dare. That way I won't be the only one embarrassed."

"Is that so? What's this _mortifying_ dare, eh?"

Botan smiled sweetly, clasping her hands together in a happy manner.

"You have to tell everyone that you love sweet snow; a human food."

"No. Absolutely not. Not a chance in hell, onna."

She pouted, twisting a lock of hair. A sudden light gleamed in her eyes and without pause, pulled Hiei off the dance floor. Moments later, they arrived outside on a moonlit balcony, stars twinkling gaily in the cloudless sky. A gust of chilly, winter air washed over them, causing her to shiver, ruffling their hair simultaneously. She turned back to him, a mischievous air about her.

"Then you'll just have to do something else for a dare."

"Hn. As if I couldn't do anything you asked me to." He replied, wondering what in the world they were doing out here. He didn't mind though; it was quieter here anyways.

"Okay, but I'm warning you... You-" She exclaimed, poking his chest triumphantly,

"Have to ride on my oar."

"No."

Botan blinked,

"Nani? What do you mean no?"

Hiei frowned, crossing his arms stubbornly,

"What I said; no. There is no way I'm going to get on that accursed thing."

"But you said that-"

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the entrance of the balcony, Yusuke and Keiko are listening intently, curious as to just what had happened.

"Is it me, or do they have a relationship issue. Seriously, one day it's 'I hate you, so get away from me.' And then it's 'I secretly like you, but I'm too thick headed and shy to say anything, so let's just be friends until I get the balls to tell you: hang on, I think I found them, oh, wait, nope, just some tennis balls, care to play?'" Yusuke muttered rambling on and on, that is, until Keiko promptly whacked him on the head.

"Would you shut up, Yusuke, I can't hear a thing over your mindless rattle."

Grumbling about moody girls in their 'periods', Yusuke quieted. Behind them, Kurama and Shizuru arrived silently, Touya and Yukina shortly after.

(A/N: Talk about nosy friends, ne? Can't anyone get some privacy anymore?)

"Forget what I said." Hiei growled, turning to leave.

"Please, Hiei, for me?" Botan pleaded, grabbing his arm. He paused, catching a

glimpse of misty amethyst peering at him, blue hair shinning silver in the moon light.

"Why should I?"

"It'll be fun! Besides if it doesn't feel right, we could do something else."

He thought for a moment. "...No." He said, though it sounded a lot weaker than before.

"Ahhh, come on, I've had lots of practice you know, and it makes you feel really good afterwards. I promise!" Botan chirped gladly, smiling brightly up at him.

Hiei sighed, something close to a smile flickering on and off his lips, "Fine, onna, if it pleases you or suchlike..."

Botan was about to call forth her oar, a silly smile plastered on her face, when...

"Whoa! Hang on you two! I know you guys have something for one another, but don't you think that's takin' it a step too far?"

Hiei and Botan shot around at the sudden shout, catching sight of Yusuke standing in the doorway. Behind him they could see everyone else watching wide-eyed, probably all thinking the same thing. Botan cocked her head to the side in confusion, while as Hiei simply raised an eyebrow, now feeling closer to annoyed than anything.

"What is that supposed to mean, Detective?" He spat, growling.

Yusuke looked alarmed when he heard Hiei growl at him, but continued what he had been saying, though, not so loudly thank goodness.

"Shouldn't you wait until, I dunno, _after_ the Ball; or at least when you've spent some time together?"

He received blank looks at this, the wind picking up around them, sending another frigid blast onto the group. For a minute, the Hiei and Botan shared a mirrored look of puzzlement, utterly lost as to what Yusuke meant by that. In about a split second, both realized _exactly_ what he was talking about. Hiei chuckled darkly, low at first, and then steadily grew into a medium, sort of snickering titter. Behind him, Botan's face was flaming a bright red, her hands coming up to cover her face as she tried (and failed) to hide her embarrassment. '_Really, they thought! Gosh, what type of girl do they think I am?'_

Hiei was the first to verbalize his confliction,

"You think we're talking about mating, Urameshi? Sorry, but that's not going to happen, baka. She wanted me to go on that possessed oar of hers."

Yusuke blanched, nearly falling over.

"Y-You weren't... uhh... crap, I thought-"

"Something you don't do often enough apparently. Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention to 'take the next step' as you called it." Hiei snorted, scuffing his boots on the marble flooring.

Nothing seemed wrong with this statement to him, nothing at all, that is, until the crystal sound of something hitting the floor caught his attention. He shifted, facing where Botan was standing. To his bewilderment, tears were streaming bit by bit down her cheeks, amethyst red eyes disappointed and bleak. A singular tear fell from her chin, but before it hit the ground it had solidified, becoming a tear gem the same color as the one around his neck.

"How... how could you say that...?" She whispered dolefully.

Hiei said nothing, comprehension hitting him in the gut as would a fist during a fight when caught off guard. For a minute he couldn't breathe, a strange sensation yanking and twisting his stomach into knots, forbidding him to move. It was... guilt.

"I thought that you... after what happened... that you could think of me... differently, Hiei." She continued, not bothering to wipe away the continual stream of droplets, watching dismally as they hit the floor with a hard ring. He watched wordlessly, unable to say anything, stuck between wanting to calm her and staying where he was.

"I thought wrong, obviously. After all, who would want a ditzy ferry girl anyway!" Botan choked with fake cheeriness. The broken smile on her face made him wince, the guilt growing in his chest.

"Onna, I-"

"Yes, just a girl, that's right Hiei! Is that all you can call me, _**onna**,_ or is it because others are watching that you can't even admit that you actually **care** about someone!"

He moved towards her, but her hand stopped him, halting him in his tracks. Never in his life did he feel as helpless as he did now; Botan's broken eyes mournfully staring at him, her shoulders slumped dejectedly in the dress she bought for the dance... for him.

"Don't... just don't." She whispered in a small, torn voice. "I'm done. I've had enough of this pain... Please, just leave me **alone**."

With that said, she summoned her oar, mounting it clumsily in the long dress, and then took off, soaring into the sky as a spirit of the night, the moon illuminating her form until she disappeared, lost in winter's stolid darkness.

His chest constricting into a thousand coils of pain and despondency, Hiei hit his knees, staring brokenly as Botan flew off into the moonlight, before becoming enveloped in the gloom only nighttime can give to those that seek it.

'_Botan... What have I done to you?'_

Never before, and probably never again, would there be a time that Hiei allowed the pity of others to affect him, for he too, pitied his obtuse-minded self. He had once more driven off the pure soul that gave everything to make others happy, asking nothing in return, and he had taken that for granted; the special, rare gift bestowed upon his hollow being, tossing it away as something that would always be there... And now it was gone...

He had lost little in his life, and gained greatly, but now it felt as if all he had was taken away from him, in those few moments of stupidity and selfishness. How could he have known that his words would affect her so, when he himself knew so little about emotions; feelings and sentiments still unspecified to him, and yet now, now that she was gone, he understood. He understood that he had wounded her, deeply, had taken her trust and care and compassion, stepped all over her weakened self, and broken the bond newly formed. They were still connected, undoubtedly, by the Jagan's sacrificial union, and through it he felt what she was feeling, dimly, but enough so that it showed him how much she could hurt, could accept, and could anguish.

And with every strand of his being, he wanted her: to hold, to soothe, to care for... to love? He wasn't sure, but inside himself he realized that he indeed cared for the docile, bubbly, joyous deity he had come to know in the few years as a detective. The problem was now...

... Could he get her back?

* * *

FIK: And the answer to that is... in another chapter!

Hiei: (still falling after ice cream)

FIK: he better look down or...

Hiei: (lands in a puddle of mud and Kuwabara plushies)

FIK: Oh... never mind.

REVIEW INFINITY! I WIN!


	12. Chapter 12: Painting

FIK: Hey everyone! I told you I would have this up by next week. Took me three hours to write it, but that's pretty good considering how lazy I am.

Hiei: Among other things.

FIK: (ignoring him)

Disclaimer: No ownie! (snuggles multiple familiar plushies)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Recap:

_And with every strand of his being, he wanted her: to hold, to soothe, to care for... to love? He wasn't sure, but inside himself he realized that he indeed cared for the docile, bubbly, joyous deity he had come to know in the few years as a detective. The problem was now..._

_... Could he get her back? _

* * *

Three weeks... 

It had been three weeks since that bleak hour...

Three weeks...

* * *

Christmas was thirteen days away, so close that everything about the city had transformed, becoming brighter, cleaner, and cheerier. Merry feelings had become infectious, starting with a small smile, a tinkle of laughter and soon a building once full of lackluster workers could be found brimming with cheerful conversations and Secret Santa's. 

This time of year the shopkeepers were kept busy, trying frantically to keep up with their steady flow of customers. If anyone was to look for a spare moment, they would see a glimmer of joy in the wearied faces despite all their strenuous work days and tiring shop cleaning. Content in all odds, these soldiers of the merchandising world supplied concerned last-minute shoppers with their precious bundles, handling arguments with an air of kind understanding, taking all necessary precautions for any retail dilemmas.

Snow had fallen in generous amounts during the time passed, spreading a crystal white into every nook and cranny, sparkling fresh and pure. A winter wonderland had emerged in the city of Tokyo, with the glimmering snowdrifts covering the open woodlands and parks, frosting the windows with Jack Frost's delicate pictures. Children played War and made snow angels, building snowmen and crooked ice forts. Bundled in layers of winter clothing, they made their way on a well-known trail to the local lake, now frozen by Winter's icy temperatures. For hours, they would skate, some establishing teams for a little ice hockey, others chasing one another in a game of tag, and a few bold enough to dance, whirled, spun and jumped in a grace that took years to develop. How delightful to an observer's twinkling eyes would this scene be; the unfolding backdrop of fun and laughter, quaint stories of childish glee and goofy contests.

An observer, yes that is what they would say of her. The one who stayed in the background and watched while the others interacted and fought, be it for amusement or for the highest stakes imaginable. She was the burden, the person others had to protect while she could do nothing, praying, healing, but always in the way. Tired, so tired was she of this wearisome feeling, nagging her mind of how weak she was, will always be. It didn't matter now, she had made her choice and now she would never be that burden ever again. That's right, she, Botan Fujiiro, had quit her role as assistant and now spent her days where she belonged: out of the way and safe...

* * *

...A stroke of wispy green, a swab of blackened blue, a dollop of dulled silver... 

She painted, she drew, she sketched, took pictures, oiled canvases and charcoaled white paper. The days passed with no meaning to her, one by one, ticking away with little interest outside of her work, her passion, her dreams. Tucked away in her locked bedroom, she pored herself into her unfinished pieces, redoing the ones lacking intrigue and creating new when inspired. Little time was spent outside of there, except for when she grew hungry or needed to relieve herself. Minutes became hours, hours to days and then a week, and still, she remained, hidden from the outside world that she could not see from her balcony. Only once had she emerged: to restock her supplies and buy more food. Then she had simply disappeared again, staying resolutely silent to the world by disconnecting her phone and ignoring the growing pile of mail outside her doorstep.

Nearly everyone had tried to get her to come out, pleading, threatening, whispering, shouting, and waiting: endlessly attempting to pull her out to do something other than work on her art. To their despair, she thoughtlessly disregarded all callings, their visits not registering in her mind, their pleas staying outside of her room.

Yukina had wept after the second week, leaving behind one too many tear gems to Botan's liking. Shizuru and Kurama had spoken to her, through the door, calmly asking her to at least come out and talk with them, not demanding, just asking. And still she did not listen. Yusuke and Kuwabara had threatened to break down the door and '_haul her sorry ass out of there and toss her in the snow.'_ She had worried little at that; Keiko and Shizuru and stopped them from doing anything rash.

Touya and Koenma tried to make her come out; Touya with a soft comment on how upset everyone was, trying to inflict guilt on her, but failing miserably in the end. Koenma had done everything: yelled, pleaded, banged his fist on the door, had a tantrum for hours on end, and still: nothing. The last one to come had been Master Genkai, and she was the **_only_** one to get a word out of the blue-haired deitress.

"Botan."

Botan stirred from her work, eyebrows lifting slightly. Who was here now?

"Botan, open the door."

Botan struggled to lift the haze of concentration from her mind and succeeded after a minute. The person was... Genkai!

Genkai stood patiently outside the door, the curiously worried eyes of the others watching silently from the end of the hallway. She said nothing else, just waited, knowing that if Botan wanted anything to do with her, she would, if not, then she would leave her be. A sound of papers fluttering was heard, followed by slow, cautious footsteps. The others, hearing this, tried to move forwards, but Genkai halted them with a glare.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Genkai sighed, turning to leave when a click rang from behind her. Shifting to look behind her, the door to Botan's room little by little swung open a crack, a tiny bit more, and then enough for only Genkai to slip through. With a warning glance at the anxious youngsters behind her, she walked silently to the doorway, stepped inside, and then closed the door behind her. Once the door was firmly shut, the others snuck forwards, pressing ears to the door, listening and waiting.

The room was dimly lit with candles, the curtains draped across the entryway to the balcony, hiding the room from the bright sunbeams outside. Genkai looked around wordlessly. Paints, pastels, brushes and water cups were littered around the entire area, drying works leaning lazily against the open wall space or hanging from a clever device from the ceiling. Clothes lay untouched in a pile next to the closet door, food of all sorts lying in neat little stacks on the dresser and small table at the foot of the bed. And on the bed, dressed in a paint stained shirt and cotton pants was Botan, facing a canvas with a committed look.

It was grimly obvious she had not cared for herself in a good measure of time, her hair grubby and tangled, face splattered with an assortment of art materials, bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation. She wore no socks or slippers, her hair messily pushed up into a sloppy ponytail, her usual necklace missing.

Genkai watched as she dipped her paintbrush into a pile of dark purples, carefully measuring the amount placed on it and then meticulously stroking it in an exact, precise stroke. Taking up another swath of a light gray, she repeated the step, this time taking a second to mold the two colors together so that they formed one strangely complex color. Rinsing off the brush, she laid it on a palette at her side, rubbed her wrist and then took up the canvas, placing it gently to the side with the others.

Taking this as a chance to approach, Genkai gracefully strode across the room, coming to stand besides the bed. Botan neither moved nor spoke as she approached, simply staring off into space, carelessly twiddling with her brush. Genkai said nothing, just waited, folding her hands behind her back. After another minute or two, Botan slowly turned towards her, brushing a speck of paint off her hand across the shirt, adding to the already stained cloth. With a deep breath, she raised her eyes, the intense, tired cotton-candy lilac gaze catching and holding Genkai's shrewd black ones. Genkai was able to read little in her aura; Botan had somehow blocked her output of emotions in her ki. She could see, however, a light of wondering, a blur of shame, and a simple dark unhappiness.

"Botan."

Botan shifted, motioning her approval if she wished to sit. Genkai hesitated, and then weightlessly sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing out a crease in the intricate comforter.

"You have been busy." Genkai said tilting her head towards the layers of artwork scattered about the room. Botan shrugged, flicking a strand of hair out of her face.

Genkai exhaled lowly, her voice becoming stern and tepid as she spoke,

"I'm not here to tell you that you need to come out of your room. From what I see, you are still healthy, still breathing and busy, though somewhat in need of a bath. If anything, I believe that if you want to stay in here for the next year then so be it, it is your choice. However, it would not hurt to get some fresh air to clear your mind, now would it?"

Botan nodded sluggishly, shifting her eyes to the closed off balcony and then to Genkai again. Genkai understood what she was implying, shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant, Botan, and you know it. I understand you are upset and do not want to join in the festiveness outside of your apartment because of this. That is fine, but do tell me something. Is wasting away in your room really going to make it all go away?"

Botan looked astonished when she finished talking, her eyes wide, a glimmer of fright and desolation passing over her pale features. She made to speak, but stopped, lowering her head. She shook her head once, then again, and lifted her hands to her face. Genkai patted her shoulder softly, expecting some sort of fit of tears. To her surprise, none came, just an occasional shudder and quivering of hair.

"Gen... Genkai..."

Genkai stared as Botan lifted her face to her again; eyes dry and slightly blood shot. Her voice was hoarse, unused and raspy.

"Hai?"

Botan shivered, pulling her arms around herself. A miniscule smile found its way onto her face, a spark of brightness appearing in her eyes.

"Would... would you let them in now?"

Genkai snorted, rolling her eyes. So, Botan _did_ know that the others were eavesdropping.

"Alright, if you want me to."

"Yes." Botan said with a nod. "They deserve it after all this time, wouldn't you think?"

"Hmm, I guess. One last thing... Are you done?"

"...Yes... If you're referring to me crying, then yes, I'm done crying. I've done that too much lately, ne?"

Chuckling, Genkai patted her head once and turned away. Without another word, Genkai jumped off the bed, making her way stealthily to the door. Faster than a blink, she swung the door open and in tumbled one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight, eight crouching bodies. Botan gazed amusedly as the pile of snoopers yelled at one another to get off, clearing her throat. They froze, nine pairs of eyes coming up to land on her.

"Hey guys..."

* * *

That had been nearly a week ago... 

_To everyone's relief Botan told them that she wouldn't lock herself in her room anymore, causing Yukina and Keiko to give her a choking hug, Shizuru patting her arm with an easy smile._

_"And about time too," she had said, "or we would have started worrying that you had died by the paint fumes." _

_To make her point, she sniffed, wrinkling her nose. _

_"Seriously, Botan, when was the last time you let some air in here!"_

_And promptly threw open the drapes, blinding them, and then opened the glass door, a burst of fresh, icy wind blowing through the room. Shizuru grinned, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the pure, unaltered air. When she turned back around, however, she burst into laughter, holding her sides as she giggled helplessly. _

_Botan had fallen off the bed, shivering and looking ready to kill. Who wouldn't after having winter blown on you?_

...She never did get revenge on Shizuru, because Kurama so nicely pointed out that she needed a bath, and the next thing she knew she had been tossed into the bathroom and barricaded inside. Why she put up with them... she'll never know.

The past six days had been a blur to her spinning mind: cleaning, shopping, and being dragged around from one place to another without end. She knew that they were treating her like that on purpose; they were frightened she would relapse back into her 'mental depression' as Koenma had put it. She felt happy, really, almost normal even, but deep down she wished for some alone time, to think and reminisce and train. Yes, train. She had long ago made up her mind to stop being so weak and thanks to Master Genkai she no longer felt that abhorred weakness when traveling with Yusuke. That had been over a year ago, and to everyone's surprise she had made giant progress.

Truly, it was wonderful to feel secure in your own skin, knowing that you are not as vulnerable and soft as you had been. She could sit and paint for hours out in the open and not worry about the occasional demonic presence. Which was what she was doing now, sitting on a frosty bench overlooking the frozen lake inside the forest next to her apartment, children laughing and scrambling across its icy surface. In her hand lay a sketchbook, at her side a camera, in her pocket different shades of lead pencils. She had managed to escape (well, convince) the others, telling them that she just wanted to go out on her own and get some new ideas.

They, meaning Keiko and Yukina, had relented in the end, making her promise not to wander to far off. Sometimes, Botan really wanted to hit them with her oar and tell them to stop acting like her mom. Really, she was centuries older than them for Kami's sake! And she had training from the best and was now part demon, part deity, part... something else. Sighing, Botan added the finishing layer to her picture, neatly placing the paper into a folder and standing. Camera around her neck, she strode off, walking placidly along the path made by earlier wanders. Ten minutes later, she emerged from the forest growth, her apartment a welcome sight to her.

She looked at the building for a minute, her mind drifting into a daze...

* * *

_"Hiei?"_

_The Jagan returned to normal, Hiei's mind clearing as he came back to reality. Botan was staring at him, her cheeks slightly pink as she lightly touched his face. He jerked at the contact, anger fighting in his gut as he forced himself not to strike her. She pulled away, settling her head on his knees like they were a pillow. Confused by her actions, he watched as she yawned, eyes fluttering with sleepiness. _

_"Nani, onna?" _

_She looked briefly up at him, eyelids heavy with tiredness, and a small smile crossing her lips._

_"Onegai, Hiei, can you stay... until I'm asleep?" She whispered, eyes beseeching him._

_Rolling his eyes internally, he shifted slightly, seeing her yawn widely. _

_"Hn. Whatever, onna." _

_With another yawn, Botan smiled gently at him, and then closed her eyes. Just before sleep claimed her, she sighed:_

_"Arigatou, Hiei-sama."_

* * *

Botan blinked, clearing her fuzzy vision. Oh no, not again. Botan clenched her teeth, grimacing at the painful thud of her heart as her mind ran the memory again. She had to stop thinking of him; it was so painful to her. Botan forced herself to calm, breathing in deeply. 

"No, I am not sad anymore. It's almost Christmas and I'm going to enjoy it. Without that baka koorime too." Botan spoke aloud, nodding self-approvingly. Straightening, she marched across the street, humming a carol she had heard earlier.

'_On the first day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_A partridge in a pear tree.'_

She arrived at her landing a second later, coming to her door. Unlocking it, she walked inside, hanging her coat on a hanger and then heading for the kitchen.

"Keiko, Yukina-chan? I'm back!"

Hearing nothing, she frowned, walking into the kitchen. Setting her stuff down on the table, she glanced around, spotting a note on one of the marble counters. Picking it up, she read:

_'Botan-chan,_

_Me and Yukina had to go to Shizuru's for awhile. Sorry that we left so suddenly, we'll be back later to check up on you. _

_With love,_

_Keiko_

Botan was about to set the letter down when she noticed something written under Keiko's signature:

_P.S. There was a package for you. We put it in the living room for you._

Botan sighed, throwing away the note. Tugging off her bulky sweater, she started off for the living room, wondering what the package was. Coming to a stop, she spotted the said package lying silently on the coffee table. She picked it up, turning it in her hands to see if it had a return postage on it. Spotting no sort of identification as to where it came from, she frowned, growing curious.

It was a plain box, wrapped in a simple green paper and about the size of a normal lamp, two palm lengths wide and three tall. Botan carefully ripped open the paper, placing the torn material onto the table. She popped open the lid of the box, pulling out something hard and covered in more paper. She too ripped this apart, freezing when she finally saw what the package contained.

In her hands was a spiraling metal tree, branches stretching delicately out in numerous directions. It was a forest green and glistened slightly, the branches swaying slightly in her trembling hand. At the end of each branch, about ten in all, were little cups holding golden candles... shaped like pears. Her eyes fell upon the top of the stunning candle/tree, and there, perched with his crest puffed out proudly, was a small, metallic feathered bird. Right then, Botan realized that it was exactly twelve days until Christmas.

'_On the first day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_A partridge in a pear tree.'_

_

* * *

FIK: There you go! So waddya tinks?_

Hiei: That they hate it and want you to die.

FIK: Thanks for the input.

Hiei: No problem.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Giving

**FIK**: Okay, here's Chapter 13 for all you eager people. (gets bombarded with angry emails threatening to send flying eels on me if I don't update)

Hiei: Finally... something good happens.

Disclaimer: Eh? What? I can't hear ya, you'll have to speak up sunny!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_If the world stopped for every time someone changed, it simply would not turn. _

_If birds sang for every feeling of joy, the song would never end._

_If children cried for every fall they took, the tears would drown us all._

_If a heart skipped a beat for every time lovers' eyes met, it would stop beating._

_If winter came every time someone was unhappy, there'd be no spring._

_If no one recovered from a breakdown, there'd be no one left standing._

_If all the emotions in a body were named, the list would go on forever._

_And if someone tried to understand their emotions, they'd plunge into madness._

* * *

Stores were closing up shop for the weekend celebration, the wearied, glowing people of the work force finally stopping to rest. Planes, buses, taxies and trains carried loved ones back and forth across the country, their destination one in the same: home for the holidays. Streets were less crowded, offices closed and dark, the sidewalks near empty save for the few stragglers left to trudge through snow drifts towards their objective. Twinkling lights lined every edge, ever railing, every roof, all spreading their dazzling display to the darkening sky, silently cheering the close coming day of laughter and love.

The forest was empty, the trails barren. Forgotten snowmen and snow angels littering the park stood with their button smiles and pebble eyes, adorned with scarves and hats abandoned by their creators. They stood quietly, absorbing the chiming and chattering of crackling ice coating the heavy armed giants around them, puffs of loose ice crystals taking flight with the slightest gust of chilled wind. The ice pond lay untouched, laced with delicate figures of long ago skaters and racers, shimmering in the late afternoon glow. If there were creatures stirring in the snow embodied forestry, they remained concealed, bundled within their dens to stay warm and alive.

Windows of homes, apartments and such were glowing multitudes of soft yellows, intermingling with the common sight of a tree strung with lights and fragile orbs and figures. Banisters were draped with holly, mistletoe balanced secretly above entryways and wreaths placed proudly out on door fronts. The aroma of chocolate cocoa and roasted marshmallows hung about the fronts of homes, sliding out seductively into the noses of those passing by, making them slow their quickened pace. From each chimney top curled out white, gray and musty streams of cedar smoke, husky and alluring from afar, the crackling mother logs smoldering below them.

The brother holidays, Hanukah, Kwanza and so many others, also took their place in this season of family traditions, giving and receiving. Candles were lit, day by day, one by one, representing the religion of their household and the strength of their beliefs in each flickering flame. Songs sung in foreign languages, though muffled by the four walls around them, were heard, fun, festive and joyous. Joining in the ceremonial songs were carolers, huddling before doorsteps and crowded shopping areas to sing their own tune.

This was the scene set on the tenth day of Christmas, as the song goes, for there was one day to go until the Eve of all Ages took flight and then the wondrous night and day itself set in, twelve strokes of the clock and it would come. The days before had been busy, bursting with last minute gift buying, decorations being set up and plans made. And for one moment, the first time in over a week, she was alone, breathing a sigh of relief over freshly brewed coffee, smelling richly of cinnamon and vanilla.

"Thank god Yukina knew how to use the coffee maker..."

She sipped the said coffee, groaning happily as it swirled around her taste buds, hitting the back of her throat with a flourish and then sliding sinfully down. Taking another heavenly swallow, she set the red and green painted ceramic cup onto the table next to her bed, licking away a spare drop sitting on her lips. She had fallen in love with this certain brand of flavor-enhanced coffee long ago, sitting at a small café just outside the city, with the enchanting name of Baroque Bistro (meaning: an old fashioned, ornate coffee house with small delicacies). It was on a quaint little shopping sidewalk where the owners made sure that their customers were treated like family, the shop brimming with the blissful smells of freshly made pastries and cushioned, squashy armchairs to sit in while pleasing your taste buds. Yes, she loved the charming little eatery, often visiting when her mouth watered and demanded sweets, whether she was in the middle of an errand or just strolling down the street.

* * *

She laughed at herself, thinking how odd her habits had become. She adored that place like a second home, nearly as much as ice cream to- 

_RING!_

Botan jumped, hazardously hitting her knee on the oaken table as she shot upwards.

_RING!_

She hissed, rubbing her knee. '_Darn it, that's going to bruise...'_

Wondering who could be at the door, or who it couldn't be since she had just shooed the last of the gang out at the risk of becoming insane, she hobbled to the door. Opening it, she put on a cheery smile, only to raise an eyebrow when she saw no one was there. Poking her head out, she looked to the left, then to the right and seeing not a soul in sight, made to shut the door only to pause. Eyes widening, she spotted a bizarre shape lying just down the hallway. She approached it slowly; she gasped.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" She squealed, running over to it and kneeling.

In front of her was a miniature stage, elegant and flawless in its diminutive state. Posing proudly were ten little men, dressed in their own unique garments of silks and satins, cashmeres and velvets, jeweled and fashioned to perfection. All were placed in a different position, smiling or scowling faces, short or tall, hat or no, ancient armor or the latest fashion, each were their own bright person. The stage itself was made of a shining, unblemished wood finished with a bright gold finish, plum curtains of velvet, tiny little lights shining with realistic brightness. The figurines were attached to the stage by a small holding-hook to their backs, small places for them to move in the flooring.

Botan giggled, examining each one with shared delight, eyes lighting up to a glistening pink. How funny they were, so small and yet so swollen with pride, standing in their lordly costumes, ready to bound. Searching the stage, she was overjoyed to discover a bronzed handle that turned when she touched it. Giving it a few dozen twirls, she sat on her heels, biting her lip and watched.

_Tink. Tock. Tittle. Squeak. Tum de dum, Tum de dum. Diddle diddle dum de dum._

Ten little men, ten little leapers, ten little plays of happy, jumping, twirling movements depicting unique shows of soaring waltzes. A song started to play from somewhere inside the stage, a tinkering tale of hops and skips, joyous and rambling. It was foreign on her ears, but after a second she realized just how fun and catchy it was, finding herself moving along with the beat.

_Tink. Tock. Tittle. Squeak. Tum de dum, Tum de dum. Diddle diddle dum de dum._

Five minutes later, Botan was laughing, nearly crying on the floor outside her apartment door, the dance ending seconds later. Wiping away the wetness, she sniffed, staring at the stage with glowing love, picking it up gently, surprised about how light it was. She carried it inside, shutting the door with her foot and skipping to her living room. Inside, a tree sat cheerily in the corner next to her fireplace which was crackling happily, red and orange flames burning optimistically. The room was decorated with holly and streamers, ready for the party that was going to happen the next night, luminous with all the Christmas decors sitting perfectly in place. Botan carefully placed it onto the table sitting besides the large couch, ideally in a place where it could be seen from any part of the area.

Botan stepped back, giving it a last happy glance and then turned, inspecting the rest of the room. On the coffee table was a sparkling silver bowl, nine brilliantly molded ladies in ball gowns spinning around the edges. Besides it was another bowl, but separated into eight small dishes connected together in a flowery shape by one large one in the middle; at the bottom was a hand painted milk maid, hand clasping a pail of milk.

Over on the mantle was a swirling picture frame molded of bronze and wood, seven long necked swans edging the glass with semi-precious stones embedded in a swamp land setting. To its right was another candle holder, six geese of silver joining wings in a circle, a tall yellow candle jutting out from behind them, carved with spheres shaped like eggs.

Botan hummed, striding back to her bedroom. She sat on the bed, scanning her eyes over three items that had joined the candle tree. Squatting in a huddle were two turtle doves, book ends, their wings spread into circles above their heads, pressing together her favorite books of poetry and fiction. On her dresser was a jewelry box of French design, depicting a farm in reds and whites and blues, all sorts of animals cantering along the edges; three fat white hens sat chattering, collecting their corn from their loving owner. Hanging from the roof of her window were four crystal birds, an assortment of bells and chimes strung among them. When the wind blew, the musical devices set up a beautiful melody, singing, humming, chiming, calling...

* * *

It was the item in her hand that held her attention the longest, her nimble fingers twiddling with it fondly. The jeweler two doors down had exclaimed upon spotting it, hurrying over with wide, twinkling eyes. 

"Aye, brilliant craftsmanship... pure gold... a piece worthy of a queen no doubt... I say, are those rubies and, oh! Amethysts also I see; I believe that is an opal there, in the center... Wonderful, gorgeous. You are lucky to have acquired such a grand item, my dear... Inherited you say? Hmm... Indeed. Take good care of it! Adieu to you now, good bye!"

Botan cocked her head to the side, looking at herself in the mirror, holding the necklace up to her. A queen she had said? Well, she was no queen, but this prize certainly made her feel like one. It was a necklace, of pure gold as the jeweler had told her, concocted of the named jewels in a twisting, thin strand; five rings sat separately around the entire chain, small enough to fit her pinky fingers, but beautiful nonetheless. Engraved into each one was a word, but to her curiosity they were not of any language she had ever seen. She had asked Kurama, but he had shaken his head saying he had not seen it before. She doubted that however, if the strange light in his eyes meant anything.

"Ten days... ten days since the first item." She murmured, eyes lowering to the necklace once more. She was joyous over the gifts of course, holding each one dearly in her heart. They were so precious, so wonderful; no one could turn them away, not even when they just showed up out of no where. She had not received them all at her door step strangely enough. The necklace itself had been given to her at the Café when she had been eating her favorite cheesecake, with cherries. A random boy had come up to her, asking if she was Botan. When she had said yes, he had smiled, placing a neatly wrapped box on the table, waving and then taking off without another word.

Botan laughed, remembering how she had nearly fainted at the sight of the necklace, needing ten minutes to hyperventilate over it. She had jumped to her feet, hurriedly paid the confused owners and sprinted to her apartment. The next hour had been spent trying it on with different outfits, giggling and blushing like mad. Kurama had arrived with Shizuru minutes later and when she had greeted them still wearing the necklace, it was then that they had found out about the mysterious gift giver. Shizuru had smirked throughout the entire meeting, looking at her innocently when she asked what the look was about.

Sighing, she placed it into her new jewelry box delicately.

"Why... who would someone give me these things?"

'_Him..._.' Her inner mind said. (Yes, she does talk to herself.)

"What! No, he would never be so kind and giving!"

_'There's still a chance._'

"So? He... he..."

_'Made a mistake. It happens. Love does that to people.'_

"LOVE! Me and! No, no way in a million, bazillion years—"

'_Denial is the second sign you know...'_

"What! NO! Grr... Go away."

'_Whatever. Just remember that refusing to listen to yourself is the thir-'_

"GO!"

Botan fumed, stomping out to the kitchen. How could she keep doing this to herself? The past week she had drowned herself in ways to keep busy, to block, and to forget. But, she couldn't stop thinking about _him._ _He_ kept popping into her thoughts, making her lose sleep, skip meals and gaze into nothingness as she replayed scenes in her head. Her mind was being traitorous, reminding her about how much she cared for that stubborn, dark koorime, but her heart refused to let her believe and forgive. _He_ had hurt her, badly, and she had given up, leaving her soul bared to _him_ and letting it be stripped and beaten. She'd left her heart on the cold balcony, intending to rid herself of all pain forever.

She couldn't... She couldn't do it.

She missed him. She missed him so much, so horribly much. She missed his pissed looks and furious eyes, the coldhearted statements the hid their true meanings, the scheming little ideas, his redundant pity, his arrogance and pride, the shows of humor and annoyance. Yes, she missed the way he pissed her off, drove her insane, the small talks, the funny moments, his cruel jokes. She pined for his other side, the side he so rarely revealed and yet she had somehow gotten into, from the minuscule touches, scarce smiles, crooked grins and smirks, the strange gleam he got in those crimson eyes. She wanted to feel his warmth, his strong, powerful hold and touch, the way he held her so tightly and yet so tenderly, his enchanting scent and dominating aura, his kisses...

A strangled ball lodged itself in her throat.

Botan stopped. She had once again made herself miserable without realizing it and she was unhappy because of him... because he was gone.

"Why? Why, when we were so close, so close to becoming... something. Something that... I don't know what, but it was there, I could feel it. Didn't you feel it... Hiei?" She whispered.

Sighing, she picked up her jacket, heading out the door and departing her apartment complex. When she got like this, the best thing to do was to cheer herself up. And the best way to do that was to eat the best chocolate cheesecake and sip some cider at Baroque Bistro, quaint little eatery and home to broken hearts and wistful thinkers.

* * *

**On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me,**

**...Ten lords a-leaping...**

**...Nine ladies dancing...**

**...Eight maids a-milking...**

**...Seven swans a-swimming...**

**...Six geese a-laying...  
...Five golden rings..**

**...Four calling birds...**

**...Three French hens...**

**...Two turtle doves...**

**...And a partridge...**

**In a pear tree.  
**

**

* * *

**

FIK: Sorry that is so short, I would have gone on, but I want to get this up before I leave for Spring Break. Yeah, I'm gonna be gone for awhile, but when I come back I'll have the next chapter ready to go.

Hiei: And that will never happen...

FIK: Why's that...?

Hiei: Because I will kill you before you finish this fic.

Botan: Oh, do shut up, Hiei. (smooches him)

REVIEW AND ARIGATOU!


	14. Chapter 14: Everlasting

FIK: Okay… Here's my MONGO GIGANTIC MEGA SIZED APOLOGY TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS…. My comp died and I lost all my files… I've been plagued by the BLOCK and Finals…. AND THEN WE **MOVED**! GAGH! Yeah, life has been hell. Please don't kill me… Here's the long awaited for: Chapter 14.

Hiei: Help me, someone... Save me from this torture.

FIK: HA! As if anyone would help-

(Bazillion fans suddenly appear, armed and deadly. ((Gulp)) Hides behind Sesshomaru, who growls, flexing claws. Fans scream. He smirks. Fans jump on him. ((Sweatdrop)))

FIK: Okay... (Note to me: Fans will go after the Fluffy. Must worship The Fluffy) Oh and this is in reference to his fur cape, not the actually taiyoukai... He heh, enjoy.

* * *

_Over the ground lies a mantle of white,_

_A heaven of diamonds shine down thro' the night_

_Two hearts are thrillin' in spite of the chill in the weather._

_Love knows no season, love knows no crime,_

_Romance can blossom any old time, _

_Here in the open we're walk'n' and hoping together!_

* * *

"Green or red?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think, green or red Botan?"

Botan glanced up from the pile of Christmas decorations piled in front of her, seeing Keiko holding up two different color streamers.

"Red; reds good."

Keiko nodded, studying the material, "You think? Yeah, you're right. It matches the candles anyways," She said smiling, "Besides, Shizuru's already dominated the main room with almost all green, so red is going to go in the side rooms."

With this said, Keiko grabbed up the red streamers and scurried away. Botan watched her go, sighing and returning to what she had been doing. Tonight was Christmas Eve and they were holding a party at Genkai's house, seeing it was the largest and the most accommodating place. Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina had dragged her over to help a few hours ago, nearly five if she had been counting right. The old fashioned dojo was now covered in sparkling, glistening decorations, with wreaths, holly, streamers, lights and ornaments everywhere, bringing a sense of jolliness to the normality of the place.

"Hey, Botan, can you help me with these things!" Shizuru asked irritably, arms filled with more holly than she could handle.

"Coming!" Botan chirped, hopping up and running over to her.

Shizuru sighed, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, watching lazily as Botan tumbled across the room with a load of the holly, dumping it onto a table. The deity brushed her front off, smiling and humming as she quickly strung it on the banister running the length of the room, her face content and bright. It concerned her, seeing Botan the way she was, so… normal… almost like nothing had ever happened. Only a week or so ago, the girl had refused to come out of her apartment, followed by a reclusion in her room out of depression. She had been so lost, so broken that Shizuru barely recognized her when she finally had let them talk to her.

"Does this look alright Shizuru-chan?" Botan called. Shizuru gave her thumbs up; Botan grinned and skipped off to find Yukina in the kitchen.

"Botan… You make us worry, ya know that…?" Shizuru murmured, standing and heading out the door, making her way to her car. Once inside, she started it up, driving down the snow covered driveway, the brisk air of midwinter streaming inside her open windows. She popped open her cell, dialing up a number and pressing it to her ear. The temperate, calm voice on the receiving end bringing a smile to her face,

"Hey Kurama. Listen, would you mind having coffee with me? I need to ask you something."

Kurama, on the other end of the line, tilted his head back, smiling softly as his younger brother and mother played monopoly at the kitchen table,

"Alright. Where do you want to meet then?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be driving by in about ten minutes. Is that enough time?" Shizuru said, turning left and heading for uptown Tokyo. She heard him chuckle briefly at the other end, another voice asking him to get something.

"That's fine Shizuru. I'll see you in ten."

"Thanks, Kurama."

* * *

_Sleigh bell's ring, are you listening!_

_In the lane snow is glistening,_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland!_

* * *

The night settled in rapidly, bringing with it the chilling frost of midwinter, sending shivers down the spines of those less wary. Everywhere, across the globe, and around the world, voices rang happily; joy and hope enraptured the hearts of the merry. For tonight was the Night of All Ages, the Eve of It all… tonight was Christmas Eve. If there ever was a time where love and cheer were most abundant, tonight was it. Even the poorest family found warmth with one another, finding spirit and enlightenment by the very smiles that they shared.

Yusuke whistled, a grin glued to his face as he trudged up the way too long staircase to Master Genkai's place. Behind him, Kurama and Shizuru walked together, talking quietly about something. He didn't really care what they were doing; he was just anticipating what was going to happen… food, music, mistletoe, Keiko… Yusuke smirked widely, hands clasped behind his head devilishly. He couldn't wait.

"Yusuke!"

He looked up, grinning naughtily, "Keiko!"

She smiled, running down the last few steps, throwing her arms around him tightly. Yusuke caught a whiff of vanilla and peppermint before he twirled her around once, producing a small gasp from the small brunette.

"Gosh, it's been two days and you act like you haven't seen me in years. Maybe I should disappear more often!" He teased, scooping her up bridal style, making her squirm, and her fisted hands playfully punching him.

"Don't you even think about it, mister!" She replied, chocolate eyes glistening cheerfully.

As the two disappeared within the confines of the aged dojo, Kurama found himself smiling at the obvious display of affection between the hardheaded pair.

"I don't think I've seen them any happier than just now, ne?" Shizuru commented, watching him out of the corner of her eye. Kurama nodded; face softening in the gentle moonlight melting away the harsher darkness of twilight.

"Hai, quite so. Yusuke seems more…?—"

"—Mature? Less childish? Serious? Stupid?"

Kurama nudged her, laughing, "You take the words right out of my mouth."

She smirked, waiting as he slid open the door. A twinkle was at his eye as he gave a bow, ushering her inside. They both grinned, the fox's gaze wandering over the sparkling decorations clothing the once barren dojo house. Coming upon the green themed room, they were greeted by a number of people including Jin, Chu, Rinku, Kaitou, Mitsunari, Touya, Yukina, Shishiwakamaru, Koenma, and Ayame and so on. It surprised them really, to see so many people they knew in one place.

"Oy! Kurama!" Jin shouted out, jumping up and waving from across the room. Touya grabbed him, shaking his head. Apparently, Jin was the same as ever, zooming around the room energetically, talking and smiling rapidly. Yusuke grabbed him, punching his shoulder easily, Jin returning the favor with swift glee. They soon were arguing humorously over something, okay, make that fighting, since fighting is one of their number one favorite things to do.

Shizuru turned to Yukina, smiling a greeting, "You've seen Botan yet?"

The small ice koorime shook her head, delicate tendrils of hair swaying from the bun she'd arranged it in, "No, I haven't. She said she might be a little late."

"Oh? Okay then. Thanks Yukina-chan."

Yukina nodded, twisting with a bubbly laugh as Touya snuck up behind her, tickling her neck with a piece of holly. Shizuru grinned, walking to find Kurama, who was talking to Koenma and Kaitou calmly.

* * *

_Gone away is the blue bird,_

_Here to stay is a new bird,_

_He sings a love song, _

_As we go along,_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland!_

* * *

Botan trembled, walking quickly down the near barren sidewalk, snow bristling in choruses of crackles. Little did her winter coat do to protect her from the chill of a brisk wind, whipping up flurries of white crystals. With the sun setting at her back, she felt the freezing grips of night start to take hold of the ironically glowing city of Tokyo, lit with billions of cheery Christmas lights.

At her wrist, something jangled and chimed; soft whistling emitting from whatever it was. A glitter of bronze caught in the yellow glow of a streetlight. Botan slowed, tiring, coming to a sedate, relaxed stride. The glint brought her attention to the object, a mysterious light shining from amethyst eyes. Picking at her jacket, she rubbed the bracelet with a finger, delighting in the smooth feel of the metal. Eleven charms hung from the bronze chain, each a different design of a pipe or horn.

'_Eleven pipers piping…' _She thought, remembering how she had received it yesterday. It had been sitting out on her balcony when she awakened and went out to stretch.

A particularly cold breeze brought her out of her thoughts, her pace increasing once more. She was already late for the Christmas party, yet for some reason this didn't bother her; the thought of it was actually quite disappointing. In her mind, she could picture herself laughing merrily with the hordes of friends that had been invited, drinking Keiko's best punch and admiring the decorations she had helped to put up. But then she could almost feel a coldness gripping her, squeezing her heart as she looked about at the cheery faces, bright and happy, ignorant of all troubles for one night of rejoicing.

She sighed again, her gait slowing just a bit, then a bit more. For some reason now, the thought of partying didn't seem all that great. Then again, she had promised that she would go and she never went back on her word.

Ten minutes later, Botan was greeted by a chorus of hellos and welcomes, the warm atmosphere enveloping her in its comforting grasp. She returned the greetings with her own, shaking hands, smiling, hugging and winking, her chirpy nature going into auto pilot as she made her way around the room. Shizuru seemed nearly relieved to see her, clapping a hand on her back as she laughed and reintroduced her to one of her friends.

"'Ey there, lass, how'z you been doin'?"

Botan looked around, spotting Chu, Rinku and Jin sitting on one of the many couches surrounding the room. Chu grinned; blue Mohawk and all, Koto sitting next to him with Jin and Rinku playing some sort of game.

"Oh, I've been fine Chu-san. It's great to see you all again!" Botan chirped, coming to stand near them. Jin jumped up, "Ah, Rinku! I swear you've beatin' me again!" He said with a groan.

Upon seeing Botan he grinned, giving her a one armed hug, while Botan just smiled dazedly. Rinku laughed loudly, exclaiming his victory. Botan couldn't help but laugh with them, the infectious laughter tickling her throat. Chu watched with a big smile plastered on his face, Koto ignoring them all as she talked to Juri who had arrived at the sofa also. After observing Jin and Rinku go at one another again, Botan stood to mosey over to the punch table where Keiko and Yusuke were arguing again, when Chu said something to her when she started away,

"By the way, Botan girlie, you've seen that Jagan wielding bloke? I haven't seen him anywhere. Don't tell me he skipped out on the party?"

It seemed as if the world had frozen, time spinning to an abrupt halt as Botan's unmoving form stood, eyes wide, and face paling rapidly. Several pair of heads turned in her direction, some of the talk dimming as the Reikai Tentai heard Chu's question, immediately dialing their interest onto the deity.

Chu's face darkened as he saw all this, a gut feeling telling him he had just said something wrong, "You know what, don't worry 'bout it, alright?"

Instead of nodding and walking off like he expected, Botan shifted, half-lidded eyes peering over her shoulder at him, an understanding, sorrowed grin spreading awkwardly on her pale features.

"No… I'm sorry Chu-san, but I haven't seen… him." She murmured through tight lips.

He nodded, a troubled expression furrowing his brow, "Alright then lass. Sorry for troublin' you."

She gave a brief nod, a deep breath escaping her. Slowly, she relaxed a bit, turning and resuming her way to where Keiko and Yusuke were cautiously watching her. As she passed, she smiled reassuringly at them, saying she needed to use the restroom. Keiko smiled back weakly, dimly nudging Yusuke, who hurriedly asked if she needed help finding it. With a shake of her head, Botan disappeared around the corner. They watched her go without a word, that is, until Keiko muttered,

"I wonder if she'll realize that the restroom is the other way."

* * *

_Later on we'll conspire, _

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we made,_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland!_

* * *

In the midst of the woodland green and pines, snow layered the ground, icing on the cake of Mother Earth, freezing the buds of new plants until they defrosted and grew in spring. Outside the dojo, fairy lights twinkled, strung about the area set up earlier for outside festivities to come later that night.

Staring up at the frozen glitters of space diamonds, a solitary figure, azure black hair trailing down her back, stood. Her face seemed peaceful, glowing heavenly, bathed by the crescent moon's gentle light. A shudder reached out and shook her, from her toes to her rosy cheeks, turned red from the cold.

She hummed softly, low at first, but gradually it grew into a delicate song,

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… A partridge in a pear tree… On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… Two turtle doves and partridge in a pear tree…."

The song grew longer as she continued to list the things given to her by a true love, her voice growing stronger, more beautiful, and then lowered again,

"… And on the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… twelve drummers drumming—"

**Pit Pat—**

She paused, pointed ears hearing something.

**Pit Pat—**

Frowning, she twisted around, searching for the source of the sound.

**Pit Pat Pitter Pat—**

A gleam of red and she spotted it, gasping.

**Pitter Pat Pit Patter—**

Miniature hands held tiny sticks, proud uniform spotless and bright. Held by a blue strap was a small, delicate drum.

**Pit Pat Pit Pat—**

Amethyst red eyes sparkled with confusion, pale, creamy hands grasping the tiny soldier in a trembling hold. The drummer's wind up key stopped, the hands ceasing their movements, the rhythmic drumming also dying. She reached to wind it up again when…

**Pit Pat—**

Staring into the distance, she spotted another solitary silhouette standing not ten yards away, this time dressed in green and red.

**Pit Pat—**

She walked slowly to the toy, wild-eyed and silent, cradling it with its brother in the crook of her arm. It played another beat and then it too stopped, arms resting from song.

**Pit Pat Pitter Pat—**

A ball lodged itself in her throat as she moved quickly towards a third figure. Soon following it were seven more, all leading her deeper and deeper into the forest. Each time she picked them up, the bundle of drummers growing steadily in her arms, the sounds of another drum being played calling her to continue on.

**Pitter Pat Pit Patter—**

An eleventh stood proudly in blue and silver, a matching drum at its side. A tear made its way down now white cheeks, freezing and rounding into a cold ball of ebony and blue. She caught it as it fell, placing it into her pocket, picking up the dignified figurine along with it.

**Pit Pat Pit Pat—**

Now shaking in her very boots, she strode apprehensively towards the distant sound. She emerged in an open space, surprised to be looking down upon the dojo. Crackling merrily in the center of the area was a fire, red and orange hissing as blue swayed delicately atop them. Sitting on a snow frosted log was… the twelfth drummer, in black and purple.

**Pit Pat—**

She walked without a sound towards it, resting each drummer along the log with it, standing back to listen to the last fading sounds of drumming, the night's shadows reaching her, falling back with the sharp crack of fire.

**Pit… Pat… Pit… Pat… **

The wind up key stopped, silence setting in, everything deathly still. Her heart pounded loudly, her stomach filled with nervous butterflies. A wisp of snow flew up on the breeze, playing about the clearing, twirling around her in snow tornado, momentarily blinding her, the fire roaring to sustain its wonderful heat. As fast as it came, it was gone.

Standing on the opposite side of the fire, shrouded in darkness, was Hiei.

Botan trembled, immobile, her dark violet trench coat swirling about her ankles, her hair loose and free from the rubber band that had held it. She stared, flickering emotions brightening and darkening her eyes, aura filling with fear, confusion, sorrow, longing. A step forward brought her a foot closer to him, and yet he still seemed so very far away, so distant and still.

"Hiei…" She whispered.

He said nothing, ruby silver jewels staring at her blankly, observing her. He wore a blue and gold outfit, black pants and black cloak with it. The clothes were strange in her eyes, so used to seeing his all black attire so often.

"It was you… it was you who left all of it." Botan murmured in a voice low and quavering. She took another step towards him, coming around the fire to stand five or so feet from him. Slowly, almost so slow that Botan didn't catch it, he nodded.

His voice made her legs watery, vibrating in her bones, washing warmth and relief over her with its low honey quality, "Hai… It was me."

She nodded, sadness filtering in to darken her eyes,

"I don't understand Hiei… I don't know what to think anymore. You hurt me, your words; they hurt me so very much."

She touched the place where her heart lay, as if to reassure her that there was no wound. Something flickered across his face, her downward eyes not catching it. She heard a sigh,

"I cannot explain myself onna, because I myself do not understand my actions. All my life I've lived in a word of solitude, relying on only myself. I did not need, nor did I understand the emotions humans call compassion or care. They were useless and weak in Makai."

He said all this with a harsh tone, regret and resoluteness playing at the edges of his voice. Botan felt her heart miss a beat, pity for the dark featured youkai seeping into her. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew that he was trying to tell her something,

"Emotions: I still do not recognize their use, their meaning. My world has always been straightforward: fight or die. There is no use for mercy or compassion for creatures that would sooner kill you then accept defeat. If you appear weak, attack is eminent. Being alone all the time, I found little usage for others and their company. Solitude was paradise to me. Independence and strength: that is the ultimate goal for a demon…."

He paused, eyes narrowing on her, taking in her broken face, the slumped shoulders, the smell of salt overwhelming her normal sweet scent. She appeared as much hurt on the outside as he knew she felt on the inside, because right now, the connection between them allowed each to feel and recognize one another's feelings.

"….That is why I need you to understand. I need you to understand that I do not know how to be compassionate, how to be less than completely independent. I said what I said because I had always done that. I am so used to being alone that I automatically responded how I constantly have…."

He took a second and stepped towards her, watching as her eyes lowered, unable to look at him directly. With a gentle touch, he firmly cupped her chin with his hand, taking in how she shivered, innocent heliotrope eyes staring at him watery.

"…So I owe you what you deserve, always deserved. Gomen, Botan. Gomen for the hurt I've caused you."

In a split second, her eyes had widened dramatically, a sharp intake of breath following his apology. She stood stock still, uncertain whether she had heard him correctly.

"You… Did you just say you're sorry?"

Hiei smirked slightly, an old glimmer of arrogance dancing on his face,

"And what if I did?"

She paused and then a second later she slapped him.

Hiei barely moved, allowing the slap to happen. Botan looked at him with anger, with relief, with joy,

"What was that for?" He asked.

She smiled, "That was for being a heartless bastard. And this…"

Botan stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wind their way around her waist, warmth heating her body,

"…Is because I love you…"

And then she kissed him.

Time stood still then, the shadows secreting the passionate meeting of lips, two lonely, confused souls finally realizing their mistakes, their stubbornness pushed aside for a moment of perfection and heat. Botan moaned against his mouth, the fire raging within her consuming everything as he returned the kiss with equal urgency. At first it was soft, tender, apologetic, but after a few moments it grew, becoming rough with desperate longing. For the first time since she had met him, Botan knew that right then, Hiei had released himself, displaying his powerful emotions in this one tumultuous embrace. Their scents flared and wrapped around one another, driving their senses into overdrive. They continued, their needs growing with each passing second...

…Hiei pulled away, breathing heavily as he held her firmly, eyes searing into her very soul as he stared down at her. A wild, flaring eruption of emotions engulfed her as she watched the crimson eyes of the dark koorime glare with a passion unhesitatingly showcased. In a voice primitive and thick Hiei asked,

"What… What did you say?"

Botan whimpered as the cold reached her suddenly; she suddenly found herself surrounded by a familiar black cloak.

"I said I love you."

His eyes widened, "You… love me?"

"Yes. Aishiteru Hiei. More than anything in the world."

As if time had stopped just for them, Botan was encased by nerves and need as she watched conflicting sentiments raging on the face and aura of the demon that held her so close. And then, everything sped up again,

"Onna… Botan…"

"Nani?"

"Aishiteru."

* * *

_Sleigh bell's ring, are you listening!_

_In the lane snow is glistening,_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland!_

* * *

FIK: YEAH! I DID IT! I COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER! (pats self on back)

Hiei: NOOO!

Botan: Shut up! (whaps with ice cream scooper)

FIK: Okay... SO WHAT DO YOU READERS THINK! GOOD? BAD? AWESOME? HORRIBLE? (god I hope it wasn't that bad) REVIEW IF YOU LOVE OR HATE ME! (please don't hate me!)


	15. Chapter 15: Together Epilogue

Hello, I'm back. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Anyways, I wasn't going to continue this story, since I considered the last chapter the ending chapter... (it was sooo good! cough cough) But, since I'm nice, I decided to add a small ending chapter to wrap things up all little more. Actually, I wanted to hook up Shizuru and Kurama more too. LOL. Here's the final, though short, ending of Sacrifice! YEAH!

* * *

It was ten past midnight, Christmas Day.

The party, while a load of fun and jolly conversations, had finally begun to quiet down; actually, half of the guests were either sound asleep in some random corner or had decided to party hop. In all, the celebration had been a wonderful success… that is, if it wasn't for the deepening worry filtering into each Detective and friend's gut.

"You don't suppose she went home without telling anyone?" Shizuru murmured, plucking absently at a strand of tinsel. She sat in the green room, lounging on a loveseat half populated by forgotten wrapping paper. Kurama, who stood leaning against a wall, frowned while detaching a piece of tape from his hair; how it got there he'll never know.

"She's not the one to run off from a party. But, in these circumstances, that could be a possibility," he said distractedly. He tugged at the tape frustrated; should he cut it out? Before he could even begin imaging the horrid result of should an act, slender fingers threaded their way through his red locks, combing away loose strands to get to the heart of the problem. He stiffened only slightly, the touch strange to him. Shizuru leaned in closer, inspecting the damage.

"For a man with such nice hair, it's funny how little you can handle it," she murmured teasingly, pulling and then tugging at the tape. Kurama didn't answer. His nose was suddenly invaded by a cloud of a tangy, vibrant scent, distracting him. Silently, he inhaled it, detecting a slight aroma of maple leaves. He was dimly aware of Shizuru's apology as she swiftly pulled the tape out in one good yank, leaving most of his hair intact. She tossed the tape into a bin absently.

"Arigato, Kazuma-san, that was kind of you," he said quickly.

She quirked a half-smile, standing to look at the giant Christmas tree glistening in the corner. Ornaments and lights glittered at her happily, candy canes and gingerbread littered about its long branches. A slight frown came to her face, spotting the drop and deadening of a few branches.

"Didn't anyone water it?" She said to herself, glancing into the trunk holder. One look told her the negative answer.

A warm body pressed up against her back, hazel eyes widening as two arms wrapped languidly around her shoulders. In the person's hands was a seed, now being pressed into her own palm.

"It's not water it needs," Kurama said calmly into her ear. She nodded dazedly as he continued, "A little bit of care perhaps…"

He motioned her to put the seed into the water holder. She did so, unable to move away from him. The human kitsune muttered something under his breath, puffs of breath tickling her ear. She shivered, watching wordlessly. A yellow radiance grew steadily as he continued, a foreign feeling washing over her and down her spine as his calm voice drifted through her like hot sake. Before her eyes, the branches flourished outwards, becoming green again, and moisture froze prettily on the boughs ends.

"Better, don't you think?" Kurama said a few moments later. His arms remained wrapped about her shoulders, his hands now clasped together at her stomach. Shizuru couldn't remember a time where she had been so nervous, so…

"Shizuru…"

His voice changed. It was now low, thick and sharper. Shizuru turned promptly, coming face to face with glittering gold and soft silver. Her heart missed a beat, two, and then became a rapid pattering.

"Youko Kurama…" She muttered, her shock wearing off.

The now kitsune Kurama smirked at her, white ears flicking.

"Hai. I decided to come out and meet the one my human half has come to love. You are quite beautiful after all," he said as his gaze glimmered with satisfaction. Shizuru felt her face light up with a blush, her breath now becoming a silent pant.

"Yes, you are suitable. Indeed, he has a first-rate eye for treasure after all. And intelligent on top of that. Hmm…" Youko went on, humor now changing his stoic exterior into a genuine smile. Before Shizuru could do little but gasp, Youko leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Her eyes slid closed in that second, and when he pulled away they fluttered open again. Kurama looked down at her cautiously, the last traces of silver fading from his scarlet locks.

His voice was troubled when he spoke, "I must apologize, Kazuma-san. Youko caught me off guard. He was curious, I—"

Shizuru swooped on him before he could continue; she was finishing what his other half had started, locking her arms around his neck. His surprise was openly felt by the both of them, and then slowly he relaxed and responded to her with a searing flare of eagerness.

She released her grip on his neck slightly, resting her chin on his chest to stare up at him. Kurama's face was relaxed, happy even, emerald jewels shining with unrestrained affection.

"Kurama, do me a favor," she said sternly, twisting out of his hold and taking his hand into her own. His fingers automatically entwined with hers, clasping gently.

"What is that?"

"Don't call me Kazuma-san. I hate being called that."

She led him towards the outside, catching a low chuckle from the kitsune.

"As you wish, Madame. Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

An amused smile flashed back at him, "I just had a feeling. And it has to do with one blue haired deity and one black haired koorime."

From out a door up the corridor, Yusuke and Keiko walked wordlessly, spotting them and hurrying over quickly.

"Yo, Kurama, you seen Botan anywhere? Keiko here won't stop nagging." Yusuke said impatiently.

"That's what we're investigating right now. Shizuru says that both of them are outside somewhere," Kurama answered hurriedly, continuing down the hallway.

Yusuke and Keiko exchanged a worried look, "_Both_ of them? You mean that he is—"

Nobody bothered to answer his question. They had reached the door leading to the outside; Shizuru signaled to all of them to remain silent and then quietly slid open the door.

* * *

The fusion of Reason and Time is not cleanly accomplished. Even the most intuitive of political scholars cannot put together the two ubiquities of literature and life, for they stand on their own and rarely stand equally. There is no Reason to why Time cannot be adjusted to the will of humanity; there is no Time to understand all Reason of humankind. They just are; they are obstinate and yet complaint. From the beginning of Time, there has been Reason, not understood, but investigated nonetheless. If a human came to be enlightened with the knowledge of the all Reason, Time would not end, just speed up and continue its undeniable course of beginnings and ends. 

There was no Reason, there was no Time. They did not know how, when, why or who, but they did comprehend and were gifted with relief. Relief for what they were witnessing, relief for the future, relief for one another.

It was snowing, lightly, gently, softly snowing. Feathers of ice brushed against warm skin and gave a watery kiss, slowly soaking into winter clothing and hair. The atmosphere, for once so calm, so right, so warm. Despite the late hour, the night sky was ablaze with dark, inexplicable colors: magenta, azure, burgundy, ebony, cobalt, violet. Small puffs of clouds splayed across it, painted by Nature's hand, complimented by the steely blue and green of a woodland backdrop. A perfect picture of harmony, of trust, of reliance, of love sprinkled with forgiveness.

In the midst of it all were two solitary figures, utterly unique by their own standings, different in nearly every way plausible, but joined as one to form a bond eternal. They weren't moving, breathing, but still and soundless. Upon a snow-layered bench laid a deity partly turned youkai; supporting her in a sitting position was a dark koorime now half good. She was lying comfortably across his chest in a trench coat; long legs sprawled out upon frozen metal, tendrils of downy cerulean/black hair fluttering besides her. He sat, leaning back against the seat, arms locked snugly about her waist, the wind playing with spiked ebony, azure, white hair and matching attire.

Their eyes were closed, as if asleep. The four exchanged unexplainable looks, confounded, mystified and bamboozled to no end. As they stared, one crimson eye slid half open, flashed silver, and then gazing at them without irritation. Following it, the other one also opened with the same languid rate. Below him, two brightly lit heliotrope orbs fluttered briefly and then widened once spotting them. Kurama, Shizuru, Keiko and Yusuke uttered nary one word, too busy gawking really. The lounging pair gave one another similar glances, a sly smile spreading upon the koorime's mouth, a grin twinkling on the deity's.

Slowly, emotionlessly, both stood next to one another, looking at their friends questioningly. Yusuke twitched as his mouth opened and closed fish-like; Keiko nudged him. If there were words to explain what was happening, it would be something close to surreal, unexplainable and fantasy. What had happened? Why were those two looking at them like that, at each other for that matter? Kurama made to say something, paused, and then shook his head as a small smirk perched on the ends of his lips.

Botan finally couldn't stand the silence any longer and before she knew it, she was laughing. Her laugh rang throughout the darkened forestry, shivering richly in the air and ricocheting beyond their hearing. The four figures at the door stared for a moment and then Shizuru's chin quivered, shook, and a quiet laugh escaped her. Soon her laughter joined Botan's; Kurama gave in suddenly with a low chuckle. Yusuke and Keiko glanced at one another, gave a pair of silly grins and then they too were laughing heartily. They laughed and laughed, long and healthy chortles of an inexplicable nature. They knew not why they were laughing; there was no reason other than the fact they were and they were happy. Yes, happiness, joy for the season, a new beginning, being together; maybe those were the reasons for their laughter.

Hiei watched them all silently, something glowing softly in his eyes quite unlike anything that had ever been there. Gentle warmth filled his chest, startling him. He gazed down at his hands for a moment, fisting and un-fisting them curiously. Then he looked to the deity besides him, watching her blue, blue hair rain down around a creamy face radiant with delight. For a split second her eyes met his, locking briefly. She smiled, smiled ever so brilliantly she shone even brighter. And at him, of all people, she was smiling at him: with love, with tenderness, with gratitude. It was probably in that moment that the dark koorime, isolated for so long, truly understood and appreciated the meaning of companionship, of friendship and belonging, and love. Love which he had tossed aside uncaringly for so long.

And then he laughed.

No one stopped to marvel at this phenomenon, the strangeness of it all. No one stared or speculated. They accepted, they understood, they were glad. For a long time after that day, they would look back and smile at the sound of him laughing.

All too soon, they calmed, their faces still gleaming and cheery and warm. It was then that Kurama spoke,

"So, Hiei, you have returned to stay?"

The smaller youkai gave him a smirk, "Why do you ask, Fox?"

Before Kurama could give him a reason, Botan playfully batted his shoulder, her face portraying fake anger.

"Oh, don't be difficult for once in your life. Can't you just answer yes?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I can't. It's not my style," he said turning back to Kurama, "But since you asked me to… Yeah, you could call it that, Fox."

Kurama nodded. Shizuru gave a devious grin and asked, "So when's the marriage you two?"

Botan turned bright red at this, Hiei remaining indifferent, despite the small spark of amusement in his eyes. Yusuke, now confused since he is sometimes quite stupid, butted in,

"You two are… together? Again? I mean, after all that has happened and all."

All of them expected for Botan to answer this question, but to their surprise it was Hiei, who spoke,

"Hn. What do you think, Detective?"

Yusuke grinned, "I take that as a yes then."

Both Botan and Hiei nodded, producing a squeal from Keiko who dashed forwards and hugged Botan,

"Oh! That's so great! I'm so happy for you two!" She cried, dancing around with Botan who abashedly smiled and giggled nervously. Shizuru came over with her own congratulations, declaring that once Keiko was old enough that they celebrate at the nearest bar. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei watched them, each shaking their heads: '_Women.'_

Hiei felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned slightly, finding Yukina and Touya standing behind him, both smiling gently.

"Onii-san, you have come back to us."

Hiei couldn't help but smile a little at her obvious gratefulness, "Hai, I have."

She smiled even more and hugged him suddenly, to Hiei's great shock. Pulling away, she reached into the front of her festive kimono, pulling out a small bundle and placing it into his hand. He glanced at it and looked at her, confused. Opening it, he discovered two rings, one black as night, the other a shining white, each with a space for a jewel to be placed.

"They're for you. Mother wanted you to have them when you finally found someone. I hope Onii-san that you will one day forgive her. She loved you then as much as I do now."

His eyes darkened, silver infusing briefly with the red. Slipping the white colored of the rings into his pocket, he took out Botan's midnight tear gem. Carefully, he placed it in the opening and used a bit of his energy to seal it. Yukina watched quietly, her breath held in her throat. Hiei looked back to her, turned, and as he started to walk away, said,

"Don't worry, Yukina, I have forgiven her."

Yukina suppressed her shout of glee, feeling Touya standing behind her. She turned to him, and giggled as he gave her a small peck on the forehead.

Botan twirled around when she sensed Hiei's presence behind her, smiling tenderly. Keiko and Shizuru chattered behind them, Yusuke and Kurama watching from afar. She observed as he pulled out a ring from his pocket, white as fresh snow. He reached, pulling at the chain about her wrist and took it off. As she remained silent, he placed the jewel into an opening and fused the metal and red tear gem together, removing the other chain when finished. Without another word, he took up her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Her eyes went wide and sought his immediately. Hiei gave her a smirk and held up his own hand. She gasped at the sight of her own tear gem and quivered.

"Oh… oh Hiei."

Those were the only words she spoke as she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him. Forgetting the presence of the others, Hiei grinned and kissed her back. They pulled away a moment later, staring at one another.

"Hn. Merry Christmas, my ferry girl."

* * *

FIK: SOOOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please tell me I did alright, since this chapter was uber shorter than the other ones. Do you all like the ending?

Hiei: No.

Botan: Do I need to get out 'the whistle'

Hiei: (immediately runs away)

FIK: Please, pretty please review! Guess what! I'm writing another fic! Yeah!

Hiei: NOO!

FIK: Stuff it. Anyways, it's a Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakasho crossover, but Hiei/Botan is a definate. Yeah! Lots of fun. It should be longer than this one though. All well. Please tell me if you liked it or not.

REVIEW! Thank you my wonderful reviewers! Flames are welcome. They just end up as foder for the fire in my SOUL! MWA HAHA AHAAHAH!


End file.
